But He Doesn't Hit Me
by CuriousKat13
Summary: In the fourth grade production of "Little Shop of Horrors", Stan Marsh plays Orin spectacularly...until a crucial moment in the play where he just can't find the nerve to slap his co-star. Everyone's patience is wearing thin and with opening night approaching fast, Stan takes comfort in finding a kindred spirit amongst the chaos, but worries she may fit her role a bit TOO well...
1. Lavender Ribbons

A/N: OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS! I'M BAAAACK! With a brand-new story! This was actually supposed to be done around October but, you know, life and change and stuff happened. But now that things have settled down a little bit, I'm ready to get back to writing fics! By the way, this story contains flashbacks indicated by bold text. Enjoy!

* * *

It was early afternoon at South Park elementary. All the fourth grade students were seated at the front of the school's auditorium and chatted with each other as Mr. Mackey came to the front of the stage.

"M'kay, kids," Mr. Mackey drawled. The kids conversations became softer and soon quieted completely. "Now we've got less than three weeks before opening night," Mr. Mackey held up three fingers and continued, "so let's make sure we're all giving our best in rehearsals, m'kay?"

"Yes, Mr. Mackey," the kids all said in unison.

"M'kay," Mr. Mackey responded, "let's have our Seymour, Audrey, Audrey II and Orin for 'Feed Me', m'kay?"

As he called the characters' names their actors rose one by one: Butters, Cierra, Token and Stan all headed for the stage. As he walked down the aisle, Stan held his right eye with his hand but a small bit of bruised skin still showed as he passed by Cartman.

"Heh, nice shiner, dude," Cartman snickered.

Stan shot a glare in his direction and quickly flipped him off.

Cartman was taken aback by this but continued smirking at him.

As the song's recording began, Stan joined Cierra backstage while Butters began his part of the song. They both waited in the shadows for their cues. Cierra peaked through the curtains and Stan leaned against the nearby wall. Stan let his hand fall from his eye and felt it throb slightly as he did. He hissed softly in pain and Cierra turned towards him worriedly.

"Stan...are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Stan whispered absentmindedly, "Why?"

"Umm…." she said hesitantly, "...your eye?"

Stan's eyes went slightly wide and he hid his bad eye once more. "What about it?" he said trying to play dumb.

Cierra raised an eyebrow and said in a soft, dry tone, "Well, you're either testing out a shade of eyeshadow that's seriously not working for you, or you're the not-so-proud owner of a fresh black eye."

"Oh, ha-ha," Stan whispered sarcastically as he removed his hand from his eye.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing," said Stan, "I just….had an accident."

"With a shiner that dark?" said Cierra, "Looks like someone showed you the business end of their fist."

Stan was taken by surprise and Cierra's statement and asked defensively, "And...how would you know?"

"My dad's a doctor, remember?" Cierra said dryly with half-lidded eyes.

"...But it's true, innit?" Token said from the stage.

"Hey," Stan whispered, "our cue's coming up."

"No!" said Butters, "I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!"

Stan silently counted to three as Token responded.

"Mmmm, sure you do…"

"Stupid woman!" Stan cried off-stage, "Christ, what a freakin' scatterbrain!"

"I'm sorry, doctor!" said Cierra in a worried tone, responding to Stan's Orin "I'm sorry doctor!

Stan gently pushed Cierra on stage and continued, "Now get the hell in there and pick up your Goddamn sweater, you dizzy cow!"

"Yes, doctor!" Cierra nodded profusely, "Right away, doctor!" Cierra ran out to Butters and Token and picked up a white sweater on Token's desk. "Hi Seymour," she said quickly, "I left my sweater here before-"

Stan rolled his eyes at "Audrey" as he came out on stage. "Come on!" Cierra recoiled from his delivery. "Move it, you little _slut_!"

Cierra ran back over to him as he continued, "How do you like that stupid dame?" he asked as they slowly headed off stage. "Forgets a freakin' sweater." He sharply turned back towards her. "Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on-!"

At this, Stan lifted a hand and reared back preparing to slap Cierra. However, he hesitated and the recorded sound of a slap played without an impact.

"Ugh!" Mr. Mackey groaned. "Cut!" he cried in frustration, "Cut, cut, cut!"

"Again?!" a random voice in the theater groaned.

"Oh, God…." Stan groaned under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw Mr. Mackey pick up his microphone.

"Stan…." Mr. Mackey began, "...we've talked about this."

"I know, I know, Mr. Mackey," said Stan guiltily, "I….I-I missed the cue again."

"Stan, we're opening in less than three weeks," said Mr. Mackey, "m'kay? And this is still something you haven't been able to get over. In the script," Mr. Mackey pulled out his copy of the script and turned to the relevant scene, "...it says, 'Orin slaps Audrey.' This is a crucial moment in the play…."

"I know….." said Stan.

" _It is a crucial moment in the play_ ," Mr. Mackey repeated, "m'kay? And the motivation for Seymour to murder you!"

"I know! I know!" Stan put his hands up defensively, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, Stan," Mr. Mackey said irritatedly, "just man up and slap your co-star!"

Stan looked away dejectedly and said nothing. Unseen by Stan, Cierra gave him another concerned look….

* * *

South Park elementary's school bell rang through its halls and the children collected their belongings from their lockers.

"Well, well, well," said Cartman. "What a surprise," he added sarcastically. "Stan choked in the clutch again."

"Up yours, Cartman," Stan said flatly.

"Heh," Cartman scoffed slamming his locker shut. "Why am I your understudy again? I gave a way better audition than you."

"Since you didn't get the part, I guess Mr. Mackey didn't think so," Kyle said snidely.

"Oh, give me a break 'Mr. _Mushnik_ '," Cartman said sharply, "The only reason you got your part's 'cause you're Jewish!"

"What's that got to do with it?" Kyle asked angrily.

"Um, the character's name, design, mannerisms, his greed being the reason he gets eaten?" Cartman counted each reason on his fingers, "He's got 'Jew' written all over him!"

Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman's bigotry and groaned softly.

"And you know Kyle's mom would have Mackey's balls if a non-Jew played the only Jewish character."

"Dude…." Kyle growled. Before he could respond, however, Cartman noticed Wendy near the school's bulletin board. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed her placing a large poster with a lavender ribbon on it onto the board.

"Hang on a sec," he held a hand up to Kyle and the others as he approached Wendy. "Trying another titty cancer awareness campaign, Wendy?"

Wendy turned towards him angrily. "For your information, Cartman, lavender ribbons aren't for breast cancer. They're for Domestic Abuse awareness!"

"Oh, Jesus!" Cartman groaned, "This again? Didn't we already have a bullshit assembly on this?"

"Domestic abuse is a very serious issue!" Wendy insisted. "It affects millions of people everyday-!"

"Neh, neh, neh, neh!" Cartman said mockingly, "so a bunch of whiny, pussy-ass girls are getting smacked around. Who cares?"

"Domestic abuse can happen to anyone, Cartman! Not just women!"

At this statement, Stan became uneasy and more aware of his black eye. He shifted his feet nervously.

"Oh, please!" Cartman said rolling his eyes. "A guy wouldn't be stupid enough to let a girl beat him up!"

"Abuse doesn't have to be physical either!" Wendy pointed a finger at him. "And it's that kind of victim-blaming that allows domestic abuse to be such a widespread problem!"

"Hey, all I'm saying," Cartman gestured to himself, "is that if these assholes are dumb enough to be around people who beat on them, maybe they deserve it."

"Ugh!" Wendy exclaimed in disgust and continued hanging the poster.

As she walked away, Cartman surveyed in disinterestedly.

"What a waste of space," he muttered.

"I still can't believe I got the lead," said Butters as the children approached Cartman.

"You were great Butters," said Cierra, "you totally deserved it."

"Well….I still think you gave the best audition," said Butters.

"Oh, well, heh…." Cierra said bashfully as she held her backpack straps, "I don't know about _that_."

"Oh, sure! Why wouldn't my cousin land the lead role?" Cartman said loudly without facing the group. "She's just like Audrey: blond, useless and unreliable. It's _perfect_ casting!" he added bitterly.

Cierra hung her head at this comment and tightened the grip on her straps. Unseen by her, everyone cast a concern look in her direction.

"Dude!" Kyle cried towards Cartman, "the fuck is your problem?"

"What? I'm just stating a fact," Cartman said without looking towards anyone. "Audrey's useless and unreliable; someone you _can't count on_ ," he put a harsh emphasis on the last words and Cierra cringed each time. He turned to glance sideways at them and added bitterly, "Right?"

"Eric!" Cierra pleaded, "I already said I was sorry! Ten times! Please!"

Cartman turned away again and walked off, not even acknowledging his cousin.

"Jesus, what's his problem?" Kyle muttered.

Cierra sighed sadly as Butters came beside her. "Is everything ok, Cierra?"

"No…." Cierra said tearfully. "Eric's still mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Kyle's expression went from frustration to concern.

Cierra looked towards Kyle. "It's 'cause of that contest we entered," she said.

"The one you made that dress for?" asked Stan.

"Yeah," said Cierra, "I promised I would help Cartman with his entry…" she looked away as she continued, "...but I got so caught up with _my_ entry, I didn't help him with _his_."

"Oh, Christ! Really?" asked Kyle annoyedly.

"He won't talk to me, either," said Cierra. "He hasn't looked me in the eye in over two weeks." Her voice began breaking at her words. Kyle noticed this and immediately moved past Stan and Kenny to face her.

"Cierra, don't worry about him," he gently insisted."Cartman's just being a spoiled, little bitch.."

"Yeah, Cierra," Butters agreed. "Eric hasn't talked to me in weeks either. And I actually walked out on him."

"At least you helped him!" Cierra cried frustratedly, "I totally left him hanging when he needed me." She added guiltily as she left the boys looking sadly at the ground.

"Cierra, c-come on…." Kyle reached out to her as she walked away but she didn't respond to him.

"You know what's funny, though?" said Butters. "I don't remember Cierra promising Eric any help."

"She probably didn't," said Kyle. "Cartman's just bitter Cierra decided not to be his lackey this time. Acting like _she's_ the one being an asshole." He folded his arms frustratedly. "I just don't get why she let's him push her around like that."

"What do you mean 'let's him'?" asked Stan.

"Come on, Stan," said Kyle, "After the whole 'chicken fat' incident, and what you've told me about how she spends her Tuesdays, we know what Cierra's capable of." Stan looked after Cierra as she turned a corner and glazed away from Kyle as he continued. "She doesn't have to put up with Cartman's bullshit, so why doesn't she just clock him, say 'screw you!' and be done with it?"

Stan grimaced at Kyle's words and said flatly. "It….it's not that simple." He became aware of the throbbing pain on his eye and brought his hand up to cradle it again. "It's never that simple."

Kyle grew a concerned look on his face and asked. "Dude….is everything okay?"

Stan halfheartedly nodded and left the others still holding his eye…

* * *

 **It was a dreary day at South Park Elementary. Large, gray puffy clouds outside loomed near the windows of the school's gymnasium. The walls and windows all had lavender ribbons and streamers decorating them and all the students from kindergarten to fifth grade were seated in the bleachers and chatting to each other. Higher in the bleachers, sat Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, who looked extremely bored as he held his jaw in his hand.**

 **"Alright, students. Let's settle down, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey drawled into a microphone. As the students quieted down, he addressed them again. "M'kay. Now, can anybody tell me something important about the month of October?"**

 **A third grader raised his hand and Mr. Mackey pointed to him.**

 **"Yes, Dougie?" drawled Mr. Mackey.**

 **"Halloween?" he said with a nasally voice.**

 **"No, no," Mr. Mackey waved a disproving hand. "Something _important_."**

 **Another student raised her hand.**

 **"Yes?" Mr. Mackey pointed to her.**

 **"Columbus Day?" she asked.**

 **Mr. Mackey paused for a moment and answered with, "Um...well, yes, but...no. See, students, this month, October is important because it's Domestic Abuse Awareness Month."**

 **Cartman let out an audible yawn that echoed through the auditorium from the top of the bleachers.**

 **"Who cares?" he groaned throwing up his arms.**

 **"M'kay, that's enough, Eric. This is a serious issue, m'kay?"**

 **Cartman rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.**

 **Mr. Mackey briefly glared at Cartman but quickly returned to his subject. "M'kay. Now, October is officially Domestic Abuse Awareness month and I wanted to make everyone aware, m'kay, because domestic abuse...uh, domestic abuse is bad, m'kay? And if you're a domestic abuser...that-that's bad."**

 **Cartman sighed again with exasperation.**

 **"Come on," he whispered to Stan who was sitting nearby. "I'm not the only one totally fucking bored already, am I?"**

 **"Whatever, dude," Stan whispered back.**

 **"The less you complain," said Kyle, who was sitting next to Stan, "the faster we can get outta here."**

 **"Augh!" he muttered again.**

 **"Shh!" said a random student.**

 **"What?!" Cartman spat.**

 **"M'kay, Eric Cartman!" said Mr. Mackey, "That's enough! M'kay?!"**

 **"Whatever," Cartman muttered softly.**

 **"M'kay," Mr. Mackey continued, still irritated but trying to focus. "Something a lot of people assume when you bring up the word 'abuse' is physical violence, m'kay?" he explained. "There's a misconception that in order to be abuse, extreme physical violence needs to be taking place, m'kay? But...t-this is not true," Mr. Mackey continued, "M'kay? Abuse can take many forms and occur in many types of relationships. The most publicized, m'kay, are examples involving a man abusing a woman in a romantic relationship. But abuse can happen between friends, siblings, either parent with a child and even extended family members, m'kay?"**

 **A few students shifted in their seats and looked away nervously and as Mr. Mackey listed these examples. Among them, was Stan Marsh trying to simultaneously listen and look disinterested.**

 **"A big obstacle to combating domestic violence," Mr. Mackey continued, "are these misconceptions, along with many victims, m'kay, not realizing they're being abused. M'kay, but it's important to be aware, m'kay, that abusive relationships develop over time. And that a healthy relationship can very well become abusive."**

 **Unseen by Stan or the other boys, another student was also trying to listen inconspicuously. A few rows below the boys, sat Butters and Cierra. Butters had preoccupied himself with his smart phone. He hid it behind his hand so he and Cierra could watch pony videos unnoticed but Cierra seemed only half-heartedly interested in the phone...**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you guys like this one. I've been looking forward to writing it and it explores a relationship dynamic we haven't seen yet, so...yeah. Chapter two will be out soon. Until then, see you later!


	2. Subtle Symptoms

A/N: Whew! Hey, guys. Thanks for your patience with this new chapter. Funny thing about it was I pretty much had a second chapter written but it had events that I soon realized I wanted to happen later in the story so, I ended up writing what would've been chapter two but is really more like chapter 4 or 5. Ehh...BUT! I and chapter 2 is finally done! Again, for understanding, the bold text is flashbacks and non bold text is present day. Let the chapter...BEGIN!"

* * *

The next day's afternoon, the fourth grade class returned from rehearsing "Little Shop" and gathered around their desks. A few of them sat down, but many of them hovered around friends' desks and chatted softly while waiting for the period bell. Mr. Garrison was nowhere to be found but the children already had adult supervision. In a chair near Mr. Garrison's desk, sat a middle-aged man with rectangular framed glasses and light brown hair with a single gray streak. He wore a light green button shirt beneath a grey vest and brown khaki pants with black dress shoes. He held a clipboard and silently scribbled on it as the children continued to talk amongst themselves.

Midway towards the back of the class, Butters sat at his desk and Cierra turned towards him.

"How are you doing with the moral assignment thing, Cierra?" asked Butters.

"I'm doing ok," said Cierra, "I just need to figure out a decent way to end it."

"I don't think I'm gonna hand mine in," said Butters, "It-it just not coming out right."

"I could help you with it if you want," said Cierra.

"Wow! Guess you _are_ willing to help other people," said a bitter voice nearby.

Cierra frowned and turned to see Cartman walking towards his desk beside her.

"I-I could help you with yours too, Eric," she said nervously.

Cartman didn't make eye contact with her and said, "Don't get _too_ excited, Butters," he slammed his book on his desks and plopped into his seat. "Cierra always puts _herself_ at the top of her priority list," he said adding a large twinge of sourness.

"Ohh…." Cierra whined and slid down in her chair sadly.

The man at the front of the room witnessed this and scribbled urgently on his clipboard.

"Alright students," said a familiar drawl. Mr. Garrison walked into the room past the dark-haired man. The kids headed back to their desks and sat. "Let's get back to our math problems, shall we? Grab some paper and a pencil." The kids scrounged around in their desks for some looseleaf paper as Garrison wrote some math problems on the board. "These problems'll be due by the end of the period, so pay attention," he warned. "Now when want to add two fractions…." he began to explain, "...first you need to convert to two bottom numbers…."

As Garrison continued, the bespectacled man alternated between looking over his glasses towards the students and taking notes on his clipboard….

* * *

 **In first period health class, the fourth graders sat quietly as Mr. Mackey prepared a video from YouTube to be shown on the projector. Midway to the back sat Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and Stan and across from them sat Butters and Cierra. Butters and Cierra were reading a "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" comic together and Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were playing paper football. As Kyle moved to shoot into Cartman's goal, Cartman chuckled to himself as he once again cheated by moving his hand goal posts.**

 **Kyle made an aggravated face. "Quit cheating, fatass!"**

" **Not my fault Jews suck at football," Cartman said snidely.**

" **Cartman," said Stan, "if you keep cheating, you can't play."**

" **I'm not cheating!" said Cartman.**

" **Yeah-huh!" said Kyle.**

" **Nuh-uh!" Cartman whined.**

 **Kenny retrieved the paper football and tried to shoot it into Stan's goal. It just barely made it in, but as the football made contact with Stan's finger, he winced.**

" **Dude," asked Kyle, "you okay?"**

 **Stan rubbed his hand and wrist to try and soothe them. "Yeah," he groaned, "Just a little….sore."**

 **Mr. Garrison sat at his desk and looked extremely bored. Once Mr. Mackey gave the okay signal, Garrison perked up and addressed his students.**

" **Alright, students," Mr. Garrison stood up. "We have a special guest coming into class today," he explained. "He's a education grad student at the University of Denver, and he's gonna be observing me teaching you kids for the next couple of weeks."**

" **You'd think he'd wanna learn how to be a** _ **good**_ **teacher," Cartman to his "friends". A few of the students nearby snickered.**

" **I heard that, Eric!" Mr. Garrison said crossly.**

" **What?! What'd I do?!" Cartman whined.**

 **At that moment, there was a knock at the door.**

" **Ah," said Mr. Mackey, "That's him now, m'kay."**

 **He left Mr. Garrison's desk to open the classroom's door. Once he did, a new adult entered the room. He wore a navy blue blazer, a light blue dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks with shined black loafers. He looked younger than both Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey with a full head of light brown hair, but a sliver of a gray streak left his age a bit ambiguous. A pair of glasses rested in the breast pocket of his blazer and he rested a clipboard under his forearm as he came to the front of the room.**

" **Kids, meet our classroom intern," said Mr. Garrison as he gestured to younger man, "Mr. Wolfe."**

" **Hello, all," Mr. Wolfe said in a pleasant tone. "It's nice to meet all of you and I look forward to observing your class."**

 **Craig raised his hand and Mr. Wolfe looked to him.**

" **Yes?" he asked.**

" **Is your name really Mr. Wolfe?" Craig asked flatly.**

" **Indeed it is," he said.**

" **Do you know what happened to the three little pigs?" asked Craig.**

 **Some of the students in class snickered and near the door, Mr. Mackey did not look amused but Mr. Wolfe gave a soft chuckle in response.**

" **Ha-ha-ha, I believe they're story had a happy ending, young man," he said coolly.**

" **I bet you hear those types of jokes a lot," Mr. Garrison whispered softly to Mr. Wolfe.**

" **I do," said Mr. Wolfe, "but I learn to laugh it off. It's only harmless teasing, after all," he added calmly.**

" **Well, why don't you take a seat, Mr. Wolfe," said Mr. Garrison as he pointed to a seat by his desk, "and we can start class by handing in last night's math homework."**

 **The kids began to rummage through their backpacks for their the multiple choice homework as Mr. Garrison walked around the classroom and collected them. Cierra looked in hers frantically, getting more and more nervous as she failed to locate her homework.**

" **Cuz," Cartman whispered to her, "What's up?"**

" **My homework!" she shout-whispered back, "I can't find it! It's gone again!"**

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cartman shook his head. "Cuz, you gotta keep a closer eye on that shit."**

" **But I did it last night, and we checked it together this morning!" Cierra whimpered getting more nervous and Mr. Garrison came closer to them.**

" **I know! I know!" Cartman whispered back, "And I've got mine," he showed her his multiple choice problems. "So, what happened to yours?"**

" **I….I don't know…." Cierra said dejectedly.**

 **Unseen by Cartman or Cierra, Mr. Wolfe overheard their conversation.**

" **Cierra….?" asked Mr. Garrison as he held his hand out to Cierra. Cartman handed him his homework while Cierra shrugged her shoulders nervously.**

" **I….I don't have it," Cierra confessed, "I'm sorry."**

 **Mr. Garrison sighed, "Cierra, this is the fifth time this has happened," he explained, "You're one of the best students in class, how do you keep losing your homework?"**

" **I….I don't know," Cierra said with a distressed tone.**

 **Mr. Garrison shook his head and moved on to the other students, while Mr. Wolfe took his glasses from his pocket, put them on and began to scribble on his clipboard.**

 **Once Mr. Garrison finished collecting the homework, he gestured to Mr. Mackey to come forward.**

" **M'kay, students," said Mr. Mackey, "Today for health class, we're gonna be watching a few videos,"**

" **Yay!" the class cried in unison.**

" **One of the videos goes over some basic traits and symptoms of a toxic relationship, while the other goes over some signs of abusive relationships."**

" **Aww!" the class cried in disappointment.**

" **Oh, God," muttered Cartman as he leaned on his hand, "This again?"**

" **Now, Eric," Mr. Mackey said, "You need to take this seriously, m'kay? Because this will count towards your grade."**

 **Mr. Mackey took some papers out of a folder on Mr. Garrison's desk then looked towards Stan. "Stan, would you mind helping me hand out these quiz papers?"**

 **Stan clenched and unclenched his hand nervously but stood up and took a few papers from Mr. Mackey. Every few papers, Stan silently winced from the pain of his hand and wrist. Mr. Wolfe continued to scribble on his clipboard.**

 **Once everyone had a quiz, Mr. Mackey turned out the light and gestured to Mr. Garrison to start the first video.**

" **Just pay close attention to the videoes," said Mr. Mackey, "and once their finished, fill out your papers."**

 **The quizzes were all printed in lavender purple ink and had checkboxes beside a few statements under the titles "Toxic Relationship Symptoms" and "Are You Being Abused?".**

 **The first video started and its title was "Toxic People: How to End a Bad Relationship".**

 **As the video played, a woman's voice came on.**

" **Any relationship between friends or significant others should be one where both parties are equal…."**

 **Many students in the class couldn't have cared less about the video. A few of them secretly texted each other. Some doodled dick drawings on their papers. Cartman shuffled in his seat and tapped his pencil, bored out of his mind. He eventually took out his phone and sent a group text to Stan, Kyle and Kenny.**

" **OMG, r dey serious wit dis shit?' the text said. 'How many times r dey gonna shove dis down our throats?'**

 **He put his phone down and waited for a reply. He soon got one from Kyle.**

' **Dude, enough,' it said. 'This stuff IS actually important'**

 **Cartman rolled his eyes at the reply.**

" **...how do you know if you're in a toxic relationship? The same way you know when you're coming down with a cold. Toxic relationships have symptoms."**

' **O, boo-hoo,' Cartman excluded Kyle from his text this time, 'Cri me a friggin' river! How spineless do u ha let shit like dat happen?'**

" **Some questions you should be asking if you feel you're in a toxic situation are, 'Does my friend constantly put me down? Do they get jealous when I spend time with other people? Do they constantly bring up parts of me that they want to change? Do they take more than they give?'" the video continued and Cartman became frustrated with the lack of response from his friends. He began to text Cierra instead.**

' **Hey, cuz, I need some help 2nite with the math hw again, usual time.'**

 **He sent it but got no response from Cierra, who was paying close attention to the video.**

' **Are you serious?' he thought in disbelief. Cartman texted Butters this time.**

' **Butters, nudge Cierra 4 me. Thx.'**

 **Butters felt his phone buzz and glanced at it quickly. He tapped Cierra on the shoulder and Cierra looked over to Cartman.**

" **Cuz," he whispered, "You're helping me with my homework again, right?"**

" **I can't," Cierra whispered, "I gotta make up last night's homework again."**

" **Whatever," Cartman whispered back, "Just be by your phone at 10."**

" **But….I'll be sleeping by then," said Cierra.**

" **Not tonight you won't," he said with a low chuckled.**

 **Cierra looked turned back to the projector but with a head hung in defeat.**

 **Mr. Wolfe glanced back down to his clipboard and scribbled another note.**

 **Soon, the first video ended and the second one loaded right after. It's title flashed on-screen briefly: "Are You Being Abused?"**

 **For a brief time, the class was mostly unresponsive until a certain line of the video began,**

" **...people often assume relationships are categorized as abusive only if physical violence in involved. This is NOT true," the video explained. At this, Cierra looked back up at the screen along with one or two others who perked up. Mr. Wolfe took note of the more attentive students and continued to scribble on his clipboard. "...there are many different types of abuse and abusive relationships exist on a spectrum. And it can be difficult sometimes to realize when a once healthy relationship has….crossed the line." The video continued on. "Here are some warning signs to look out for if you suspect your partner is abusive: Do they constantly put you down? Especially in front of others? Are they extremely jealous? Do they easily lose their temper? Do they try to keep you away from your friends and family? ….Do they physically hurt you?" Stan began to rub his wrist and hand again as the symptoms were listed. Mr. Wolfe noticed Stan's discomfort, glanced over to him then back to his clipboard.**

 **Once the video ended, the students quietly completed their quizzes. At the end of the quiz, a question was written on the other side of the paper: "What other questions do you have about toxic/abusive relationships?"**

 **The students all completed and handed in their quizzes and Mr. Mackey grabbed a random one from his stack.**

" **M'kay students," said Mr. Mackey, "we're gonna discuss some of the responses you wrote to the final question. Let's start with this one." He cleared his throat and said flatly, "Domestic Abuse Awareness is gay."**

 **Cartman snickered to himself.**

" **Eric?!" Mr. Mackey shouted, "This is your paper, isn't it?!"**

" **No!" Cartman cried.**

" **You're the only person who wrote their test number AND name, Eric! I know it's you!"**

 **Cartman's eyes went wide and he muttered, "Damn it."**

" **Now, listen," said Mr. Mackey, "I have had just about enough of your behavior towards Domestic Abuse Awareness Month!"**

" **Oh, I apologize wholeheartedly, Mr. Mackey," said Cartman, "but to be perfectly honest, nobody here really cares about Domestic Abuse Awareness Month."**

 **At this statement, unnoticed by anyone, Stan glanced away and shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.**

" **Eric, that is not true!" Mr. Mackey said indignantly, "Everyone here knows how important it is to be aware of domestic abuse….D-don't they?"**

 **The class stared blankly at Mr. Mackey until Clyde broke the silence.**

" **Not really," he said flatly.**

 **The class murmured unenthusiastically in agreement.**

" **Is that so?" asked Mr. Mackey. "Well, we'll see how seriously you take it after a 20% or your grade worth assignment!"**

" **Assignment?!" asked Cartman.**

" **That's right!" said Mr. Mackey. He turned and began to write on the board while he spoke, "Auditions for 'Little Shop of Horrors' will be starting very soon and for your assignment, you will each write a 5-page paper on the relevance of Domestic Abuse Awareness to the play's moral."**

" **Aww!" the class groaned.**

" **Nice going, Cartman!" Kyle spat at him.**

" **Yeah!" Everyone agreed.**

" **Those of you who audition for the play, however," said Mr. Mackey as he turned back to the class, "and are chosen for a role, will not be required to write as long of a paper."**

 **At that moment, the bell rang and the students gasped and began to chat excitedly.**

" **We gotta start reading up on this play," Cartman said to his friends.**

" **Whatever, dude," said Kyle bitterly as he packed up his backpack, " 't's** _ **your**_ **fault we got stuck doing this in the first place."**

 **Stan began to pack himself up to, all the while trying to avoid putting unnecessary strain on his wrist. He grunted in pain as he picked up his books and accidentally dropped one in the process. He growled in frustration slowly reached down for the book. Kenny noticed Stan struggling and helped him with his wayward book.**

" **Thanks, dude," Stan said.**

" **You sure you're okay, Stan?" Kenny mumbled. "That wrist looks really bad."**

" **Uhh….yeah," Stan muttered, "I'll just go talk to the nurse about it later."**

 **Stan rubbed his hand again and Kenny noticed a deep black and blue bruise poke from under his sleeve but said nothing about it.**

 **As the kids left the classroom for second period, Stan slowly followed his friends but dropped his pencil on the way out. Stan grit his teeth and prepared to pick up the pencil but someone beat him to it again. Mr. Wolfe bent down, retrieved the pencil and offered it back to Stan.**

" **I believe this will come in handy for your next class, yes?" he said.**

" **Yeah," Stan reached for the pencil and Mr. Wolfe saw the dark bruise poke from under his sleeve. "Right," Stan said flatly.**

" **Stan!" Kyle called, "You comin'?"**

 **Stan quickly left the room to catch up with his friends, leaving, Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison alone in the room.**

 **Mr. Wolfe breathed in and exhaled deeply as Mr. Mackey approached him.**

" **So….anything interesting, Doctor?" he asked.**

 **Dr. Wolfe returned to his feet and said, "I noticed a few possible signs," he said. "And there are one or two students I'd like to keep an eye on."**

" **Oh? Really?" asked Mr. Mackey.**

" **Not much to be concerned about yet," said Dr. Wolfe, "however, could I take a look at those quizzes you handed out?"**

" **Of course, of course," said Mr. Mackey.**

" **Oh, Jesus," said Mr. Garrison, "How many times is Eric gonna try this BS?"**

" **Something the matter, Mr. Garrison?" asked Dr. Wolfe.**

" **Ugh, that fat, lazy student in the third row, Eric Cartman?" he groaned, "he's been trying to pass off someone else's homework as his own for his written assignments."**

" **Oh?" asked the doctor.**

" **Take a look at this," Garrison showed him. The discrepancy between the messily written name at the top and the neat, cursive writing below was very obvious.**

" **My goodness," said Dr. Wolfe, "it does seem as though he's trying to-"**

" **Pull the wool over my eyes, right?" said Mr. Garrison. "At least the other times he cheated, he didn't do it in such a half-assed way."**

" **Here's the quizzes you wanted to see, Doctor," Mr. Mackey handed him the stack of quizzes.**

" **Thank you, Mr. Mackey," said Dr. Wolfe as he flipped them over and began to flip through them.**

" **I-I just can't let you know whose is whose, m'kay?"**

" **That's quite alright," said the doctor. Soon, he came to response that intrigued him.**

" **What if your abuser is related to you?"**

 **It was written in scratchy, but still legible block letter handwriting that looked nothing like Eric Cartman's handwriting or the handwriting of the person he tried to plagiarize.**

" **Hmm…." Dr. Wolfe pondered.**

* * *

Dr. Wolfe sat and continued to silently observe the class as Mr. Garrison taught. Over the last few weeks, two children in his class had definitely captured his interest…..

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun! Establishing stuff! Hope you guys liked this chapter and chapter 3 will be out very soon. Let me know how you liked this one with a review, I really look forward to reading them as much as you look forward to reading my words! See you at chapter 3 guys! Later!


	3. Secret Smiles

A/N: It has been SOOO long since I've updated this. I just really wanted to get the development of everything in this right, and my job has been absolute hell. Thankfully, I went hard on this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait, so enjoy and remember again, bold text is flashback and non bold is present day, okay? Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

That afternoon, Stan, Kyle and the rest of the boys minus Cartman, went to the park together. They'd split into two teams and played a three-on-three game of basketball. Butters sat on the sidelines keeping score for the game.

"Aww!" Stan cried out disappointedly as Token made a 3-point shot.

"That makes the game 15 to 10!" Butters cried out. "And there's only 20 minutes 'til supper time, fellas!"

Meanwhile, huddled behind a nearby tree was Cierra, who took special care to make sure none of the boys saw her. As she intently watched the game, she reached for her phone in her pocket and reread a text message from earlier that day.

 _'Jus stay near the trees n he'll nvr no u were there, k?'_

She cracked a gentle smile at the message and tucked her phone away, watching boys play and silently wishing she could join in…..

* * *

 **Stan and Kyle headed through the school's main doors and leaned on a nearby wall.**

" **Can you believe it, dude?" Kyle asked exasperatedly, "A report worth 20% of our grade?"**

" **All 'cause Cartman had to be a smart-ass," Stan grumbled.**

" **He's lucky he's still gotta do those make-up classes with Heartman," Kyle snarled, "or I swear-"**

" **I know, dude," said Stan.**

 **But Kyle didn't finish his thought and instead glanced to his right.**

" **Hey…." he began, "...is that….Cierra?"**

 **Stan raised an eyebrow and looked in the same direction of his friend. He saw Cierra waiting by the bus stop near the school by herself.**

" **Looks like her," said Stan flatly.**

 **Kyle stood away from the wall and began to walk towards Cierra.**

" **Dude!" Stan called to Kyle.**

" **What?" asked Kyle, "Maybe she's made more headway on the report than we have."**

" **Uh-huh…"Stan said sarcastically.**

" **What?!" Kyle threw up his hands and continued towards Cierra.**

 **Cierra swung her arms back and forth as she waited at the bus stop but momentarily brought up a wrist to peer at the time on her watch: 4:45pm.**

" **Hmm…." she sighed, "I thought he'd be done by** _ **now**_ **."**

" **Hey, Cierra!" Kyle cried from behind her.**

 **Cierra quickly turned towards Kyle and saw Stan bringing up the rear behind him.**

" **Oh, uh, h-hi Kyle," Cierra said with a slightly nervous tone.**

" **Did you stay after school to start the report too?" Kyle asked.**

 **Cierra shook her head. "I'm waiting for Eric," she explained. "He said he was getting out at four and to wait for him so we could take the late bus together."**

 **Kyle and Stan looked to each other in confusion.**

" **Uh, late bus?" asked Stan.**

" **Yeah," Cierra continued, "He told me the late bus would be here and we could take it home together when he finished his make-up class with Mr. Heartman."**

 **Kyle winced a bit before speaking gently to Cierra. "Uh….Cierra, I hate to break it to you, but late buses are only on the same days as sports team practices. And they're aren't any today."**

" **What?" said Cierra. "But….then how would we get home?"**

 **At that moment, Cierra felt her cell phone vibrate in her backpack. She quickly tossed it off and pulled her phone out to read a text message from Cartman.**

' _ **Hey cuz. Mom came 2 pik me up. Got out early. So c u skool 2morrow!'**_

" **Oh…." Cierra sighed, "I….guess he already left."**

 **The three kids heard a faint car horn honk as Mrs. Marsh drove up towards them.**

" **Hop in, boys!" Mrs. Marsh cried.**

 **Stan began heading towards the door but Kyle stayed with Cierra a little longer.**

" **You gonna be okay?" he asked.**

" **Yeah," said Cierra, "I'll just wait inside for my dad."**

" **When does he get off of work?" Kyle asked.**

" **Around seven," said Cierra.**

 **Kyle's face fell.**

" **Dude, come on," Stan called to him.**

 **He quickly turned to Stan then back to Cierra.**

" **One sec," he said quickly. He zipped over to Stan and kept his voice low.**

" **Dude, Cierra's got nowhere to go; her dad's not getting off for hours."**

" **Really?" asked Stan, "Well, what's she gonna do?"**

" **Stay here 'till after seven," said Kyle.**

 **Stan got an uneasy look on his face and he looked from Cierra then back to Kyle who now had a stern look on his face.**

" **What?" he asked.**

 **Kyle continued to stare.**

" **What?!" Stan demanded.**

 **As Kyle continued to stare, Stan suddenly realized what his best friend was thinking.**

" **Ohh, no. No, no, no.** _ **No.**_ " **he protested waving his hands.**

" **Dude!" Kyle cried.**

" **No way!" Stan insisted.**

" **Dude…" Kyle said in a stern tone.**

" **Cartman'd kill us!" Stan continued to protest.**

" **Dude…." Kyle said.**

" **Dude….!" Stan said back.**

 **The two of them stared each other down with narrowing eyes….**

 **A few minutes later Stan, Kyle and Cierra were all in the back seat.**

" **Are you sure this is okay, Mrs. Marsh?" Cierra asked meekly.**

" **Oh, of course, Cierra," said Mrs. Marsh. "From what Kyle tells me, it's much easier for your dad to get to our house from his office. You're more than welcome to stay with us until he gets off of work."**

 **Stan sat behind the driver's seat and Kyle behind the passenger's seat with Cierra in between. Stan had his arms folded with a frown on his face as they pulled away from the school. Kyle caught Stan's eye and shot him an angry glare. Stan mouthed "What?" to him and shrugged his shoulders. Kyle rolled his eyes and threw himself back.**

" **So...Cierra," said Kyle.**

 **Cierra turned to him.**

" **You makin' any progress with the paper Mackey gave us?"**

 **Cierra looked up in thought. "I think so," she said, "but I think I have to read up on the play some more."**

" **You know," Kyle began, "I'm pretty sure there's a movie of it too."**

" **A movie?" asked Stan.**

" **Yeah," said Kyle, "it came out like forever ago in the 80s. Maybe it's on Netflix or something."**

" **Do you have Netflix?" asked Cierra.**

 **Kyle nodded. "Yeah; I can check if it's available to watch and...maybe we could watch it together."**

 **Cierra was surprised at Kyle's suggestion and hesitantly said, "I…uh...guess that sounds good…." she turned away shyly and added, "Butters and I were thinking of trying out for the play anyway."**

" **Huh?" said Kyle.**

" **And Cartman may have some trouble with the report, so….yeah, all of us can watch it together," Cierra said with a sweet smile.**

" **Oh….well…." said Kyle with a wince, "actually I was thinking it'd be just us," he gestured to himself.**

 **Cierra stared at him and innocently asked, "Oh...You, me and Stan?"**

 **Stan snickered as Kyle's face fell.**

" **Uh...yeah...you, me and Stan," Kyle said flatly as he plopped himself back in defeat.**

" **Hey, mom," said Stan, "You got any water in here?"**

" **You thirsty, Stan?" asked Mrs. Marsh.**

" **No," said Stan, "but I think Kyle is," he added with a teasing smirk to Kyle who, judging from his glare, didn't take kindly to the ribbing.**

* * *

 **Soon they pulled into Stan's driveway and the three kids filed out of the car behind Mrs. Marsh. As they came through the door, Stan slid his hands into his pockets.**

" **You guys want a soda or something?" asked Stan casually.**

" **Got any Sprite?" asked Kyle.**

 **Stan nodded and headed for the kitchen but heard Kyle clear his throat loudly. He turned around sharply and saw Kyle nodding to Cierra.**

" **You want anything, Cierra?" asked Stan flatly.**

 **Cierra shook her head. "I'm not allowed to drink soda."**

 **Stan shrugged and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a Sprite from its plastic ring and returned to the living room.**

" **Catch, dude," Stan tossed the soda to Kyle.**

 **Kyle slowly opened the soda with a loud fizz from the toss's force.**

 **He took a sip and saw Cierra had made herself comfortable on Stan's couch without saying a word. He looked to her worriedly and saw Stan sitting on the couch on its opposite end. Kyle nestled himself in between them.**

" **There's gonna be a new episode of 'Terrance & Phillip' soon, dude," Stan said enthusiastically grabbing the remote. "You in?"**

" **Hell, yeah, I'm-" Kyle cut himself off as she saw Cierra had become engrossed with whatever was on her phone.**

" **Dude?" Stan asked.**

 **Kyle snapped out of it and said, "Uhh, maybe some other time."**

 **Stan's face fell and he looked over Kyle's shoulder at Cierra.**

" **Oookay…." said Stan, "What then?"**

 **Kyle glanced over at Cierra. "Cierra…" he began and Cierra looked up from her phone. "What do you wanna do?"**

" **Oh...umm…" she mumbled. "I don't know," she said shyly. "What do you guys wanna do?"**

 **Stan and Kyle looked at each other.**

" **Uhhh…." Stan said, "watch tv?"**

 **Kyle looked to Cierra who shrugged and mumbled "I don't know".**

 **Stan turned on the TV and switched it over to Canada TV.**

" **You ever watch Terrance & Phillip, Cierra?" asked Kyle.**

" **...What's Terrance & Phillip?" Cierra asked.**

 **Stan and Kyle's eyes went wide and they stared at Cierra in bewilderment.**

 **Stan hopped off the couch and threw up his hands. "Done," he said.**

 **Kyle shook off his shock and hopped off the couch. "Aw, dude!" he cried. He started to head after Stan but quickly stopped to turn back to Cierra. "Uhh, we'll be right back," he said with an awkward smile and continued after Stan into the kitchen. His awkward smile became a frown when he and Stan were out of earshot. "The fuck was that?!"**

" **What?!" asked Stan.**

"' **Done'?" Kyle said dopely imitating Stan's earlier reaction.**

" **Dude," Stan began, "She's has no idea who Terrance & Phillipa are! What am I supposed to say?!"**

" **Maybe something a little more** _ **tactful**_ **?!" said Kyle, "She's just shy! Give her a chance!"**

" **Why?" said Stan, "'Cause you got a stupid crush on her?"**

" **I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES-!" Kyle began before holding a hand to his mouth and nervously looking back at Cierra. She didn't stir and he turned back to Stan. "I** _ **do not**_ **have a crush on Cierra,** _ **okay**_ **?!" he snarled softly at Stan.**

" **Whatever, dude," Stan shook his head and rolled his eyes.**

" **Kyle!" Cierra called.**

 **Kyle jumped at his name.**

" **Yeah?" he answered.**

" **Your phone's ringing!"**

 **Kyle sprinted back into the living room and grabbed his phone.**

" **Mom?" he answered.**

 **A faint chattering came from the phone.**

" **Oh...already? Okay…." he added disappointedly.**

" **What happened?" Cierra asked.**

" **I…" Kyle sighed as he beeped his phone off, "I gotta go. My mom's already here."**

" **Aw, dude. You headin' out already?" asked Stan.**

" **Yeah," said Kyle, "Mom's gotta run some errands and she can't take Ike with her, so….I gotta go home."**

" **Aww, that stinks," said Cierra sadly.**

" **Uh, I'm not too far away," Kyle pointed out. "You guys could come over later if you want."**

" **Without your mom there?" asked Cierra.**

" **Oh! Right!" Kyle said in realization. "Well….heh…."**

" **Thirsty," Stan coughed.**

 **Kyle glared at him and asked through gritted teeth. "Walk me out, dude?"**

 **Stan shrugged and walked with Kyle to the door. Once they were outside, they saw Kyle's mom was driving up to the house.**

" **All right, dude. It's all up to you now," said Kyle.**

" **What exactly?" asked Stan.**

" **Just! Ugh!" Kyle groaned. His mother slowed to a stop in front of the Marsh home and Kyle calmed himself down. "Just at least** _ **try**_ **to get along with her?** _ **Please**_ **?"**

" **Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch," he said jokingly. "But don't expect us to be best friends or anything," he added seriously.**

" **I don't," said Kyle. "Just….be nice."**

" **Don't worry, dude," said Stan as Kyle began to walk away. "I'd never be an asshole to my best friend's girlfriend," he added teasingly.**

 **Kyle flinched and quickly turned back to Stan.**

" **SHE'S NOT MY-!" he yelled to Stan before being cut off by a door to the face. Stan laughed a little to himself as he leaned on the door's inside. He felt his smile begin to fade as he saw Cierra had become engrossed in her smartphone's screen again. He walked back to the couch and briefly looked towards Cierra who didn't even notice. He gave a sigh and turned his attention to the TV. The Terrance & Phillip show had gone to a commercial and Stan gave a soft groan. He began to mindlessly flip through channels and eventually settled on a football game: the Denver Broncos vs the New England Patriots.**

" **Aw, sweet. I remember this game," he said.**

" **Yeah, signing on Peyton Manning was probably the best thing the Broncos ever did."**

" **Yeah, I know, right?!" Stan replied happily, briefly turning to Cierra.**

 **As he turned back to the TV, his eyes went wide in realization. "Cierra…," he said slowly as Cierra looked up from her phone, "...you….you're a football fan?"**

" **Well, sort of," Cierra explained. "I don't follow the NFL religiously, but I've seen some good games over the years."**

" **Dude," Stan said in awe, "I have never met a girl who likes football." He thought for a moment then hesitantly asked, "So….what's your favorite team?"**

" **Hard to say," Cierra admitted, "I'd have to go with a three-way tie, honestly."**

" **Between who and who?" asked Stan.**

" **The Patriots, Giants and Broncos," said Cierra.**

" **Giants," Stan chuckled, "Should've guessed."**

" **Hey! They're a good team!" Cierra protested.**

 **Stan shrugged defensively, "I didn't say they weren't. Just, you know, you being a New Yorker and all."**

" **I could've been a Jets fan," said Cierra, "If I was really stupid."**

 **Stan laughed a little.**

" **And you're obviously a Broncos fan, right?" asked Cierra.**

"' **Course!" said Stan proudly, "Peyton Manning's the man."**

" **He is," said Cierra.**

 **"How'd you get into football?" asked Stan.**

" **Oh, you can thank my mom for that," said Cierra.**

" **Your mom?!" Stan said in shock.**

" **Yeah," Cierra said casually, "she loves sports." Cierra looked up in thought for a moment. "Well, she loves PLAYING sports," she turned towards Stan, "and she taught me how to do it too."**

 **Stan expression softened as an idea went off in his head. "Yeah?"**

" **Yeah," said Cierra. "And I think I like playing sports more than watching them too."**

 **Stan looked at Cierra intently and held his chin in thought.**

" **Hmm…."**

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Stan and Cierra were out in Stan's backyard. Stan was lightly tossing a football in and out of the air and shouted to Cierra on the opposite end of the yard.**

" **How** _ **are**_ **you at football?!" he asked.**

" **Decent!" Cierra shouted back.**

 **Stan wound himself up for a throw and lobbed a long pass to Cierra. Cierra followed the ball and with some speedy maneuvering managed to catch it with very little effort. Stan was taken aback by Cierra's skill and his eyebrows arched in surprise.**

" **Huh," he mumbled.**

 **Cierra wound up to toss the ball back to Stan.**

" **Ready?!" Cierra called to Stan.**

 **Stan held up his hands in preparation. As the ball left Cierra's hands, it shot towards Stan like a rocket and just barely maneuvered in time for the ball to slam into his palm with a loud THUD!**

" **Ahh!" he cried out softly.**

 **Cierra closed the gap between her and Stan.**

" **You okay?" Cierra asked coming to his side.**

 **Stan gave her a thumb's up and said in a strained voice, "Nice arm."**

" **Thanks," said Cierra, "Mom thinks so too."**

" **She does?" asked Stan.**

 **Cierra nodded, "Yeah. Mom and I play catch all the time when she's on leave," she said.**

" **On leave?" asked Stan. He thought for a moment and remembered something Cierra said on her first day. "Oh, yeah; you said your mom was in the military, right?"**

" **Marines," Cierra said. Her face fell slightly. "Been in them since before I was born," she added solemnly.**

" **Dude," Stan said.**

" **I get to see her on holidays sometimes though," she said trying to sound more optimistic.**

" **And...she taught you how to pass like that?" asked Stan.**

" **Mm-hmm," she said in a happier tone.**

 **Stan snagged the ball off the ground and pointed to Cierra to move a little farther away. He gently tossed it to her.**

" **Well, she and my dad," Cierra continued to explain as she caught the ball. "Dad's more of a fitness buff than an athlete, though," she added with a soft chuckle. She tossed the ball gently back to Stan. "What about your dad?"**

" _ **My**_ **dad?" asked Stan, "he's not really** _ **that**_ **in shape." Stan caught the ball. "He'd rather watch a game than play it." Stan gently tossed the ball up and down.**

" **That's fair," said Cierra. She approached Stan and caught the ball mid-air as he tossed it.**

" **Hey!" Stan protested.**

 **Cierra giggled, "You seem decent enough though."**

" **Decent?!" Stan exclaimed, "Football's my best game!"**

" **Oh!" said Cierra. "Umm…."**

 **Stan folded his arms in annoyance.**

" **W-well, we** _ **were**_ **just tossing a ball back and forth," she quickly pointed out. "I-it's not like we were playing a** _ **real**_ **game," she added nervously.**

 **Stan noticed Cierra's nervousness tried to ease his expression.**

" **Yeah….I guess," he said dryly.**

" **Football's not really my best game anyway," said Cierra.**

" **No?" asked Stan, "What is?"**

" **Oh!" gasped Cierra, "umm…" she bit her lower lip and looked away nervously. "Umm, I….I-I guess….basketball?"**

" **You 'guess'?" Stan raised an eyebrow.**

" **Uhh, y-yeah?" she tossed the ball back to Stan.**

" **Hmm…" Stan said thoughtfully. He went back into the house and soon returned with a basketball. "Let's see what you got then." He tossed the ball to Cierra who smiled at the suggestion.**

" **It's...been a while…" she said longingly but her smile suddenly faded and a worried expression overtook it. "But! But we-we can't play on grass," she gave a nervous chuckle.**

" **No problem," said Stan, "It'll be a while 'til dinner's ready. We could head over to the park and play there-"**

" **NO!" Cierra said sharply.**

 **Stan was taken aback by Cierra's sudden hostility. "What?!" he asked surprised.**

 **Cierra's eyes widened as she realized what she did.**

" **Uh….uh….," she stammered, "I mean….I'm a….a little out of practice, heh-heh," she said nervously as she tossed the basketball back to Stan.**

" **Riiight…" Stan said as he caught the ball. He thought for a moment back to the contest he and Cierra entered and a lightbulb went off in his head with an idea. "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully to himself, "That's...fine. I guess," he began. "I just figured you'd jump at the chance to show me your moves."**

" **Well, heh, you know," Cierra said slightly relieved.**

 **Stan turned away from her and continued. "But I, uh, heh, guess I should've known you were just posing," he said with a shrug.**

 **Cierra frowned at the statement. "Wha-wait, posing?"**

" **Yeah," Stan said skeptically, "I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. It's not like someone like** _ **you**_ **could've been a** _ **real**_ **athlete."**

" **Someone like** _ **me**_ **?" Cierra asked in an irritated tone. "What's** _ **that**_ **supposed to mean?"**

 **Unseen by Cierra, Stan grew a mischievous smile on his face after hearing the crossness in her tone. "Oh, nothin'. Nothin'," he said nonchalantly as he casually tossed the ball up and down. "Girls lie about liking sports all the time to impress guys."**

" _ **Excuse**_ _**me?**_ " **Cierra said sounding more annoyed, "I'm not trying to impress anyone,** _ **Stan**_ **," she spat at him. "And just 'cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't handle the rock!" she added with a soft snarl.**

 **Stan smile intensified but he quickly melted it down into a skeptic face before turning back towards Cierra. "Hey, dude, it's no big deal." He began hitting the ball to make in spin on three of his fingers, "I didn't expect a sweet, fashionista, girly-girl like you to be a baller anyway," he said casually.**

" **So I like making dresses! I can be good at sports too!" Cierra declared. "Ten times better than** _ **YOU!**_ "

" **Uh-huh," Stan said flatly, "keep tellin' yourself that, Cartman."**

 **Cierra growled at his indifference and snatched the ball off of his fingers. She glared at him and spoke in a low voice. "I don't have to. I'll** _ **show**_ **you….** _ **Marsh**_ **," she added sharply. She took the ball over to the backyard deck and proceeded to handle the ball in a way Stan had never seen from anyone his age, calling out each over her ball handling maneuvers.**

" **Side to side!" she cried. "Figure 8! Drop and catch! Spider! In and out! In and out crossover!"**

 **Stan's faux skepticism had melted into genuine amazement as he watched her wide-eyed. When she handled the ball, it moved so fast, his eyes couldn't keep up with it; it was just a blur of orange and black and only came back into full view when Cierra slowed down and circled in around her body.**

" **Waist!" she circled it quickly around her waist. "Chest!" she circled around her torso. "Head!" the ball quickly went around her head once and when it made it halfway around the second time, Cierra quickly tossed it behind her and stepped back to let it fall through a makeshift hoop she made with her arms. Cierra looked up from the ball and wore a satisfied smirk as she witnessed Stan's awestruck expression. She gleefully picked up the ball and spun it on her finger in a way that made it defy gravity.**

" **You were saying?" she said smugly.**

* * *

 **About ten minutes later, she and Stan had made it to the park and were playing a game of HORSE. Unfortunately for Stan, Cierra's shooting was just as impressive as her ball handling and he had gained H-O-R- and S in about 20 minutes.**

" **Still skeptical, Marsh?" Cierra asked snidely after Stan missed his fourth shot.**

" **Yeah, yeah, yeah; keep talkin' smack,** _ **Cartman**_ **," Stan replied. Even if he was losing, he still felt like he was having fun.**

 **Cierra giggled and passed the ball to Stan. Cierra matched his trick shot again and performed one of her own. Stan retrieved the ball and prepared to match her shot.**

" **Don't miss," Cierra said in a sing-songy voice.**

" **I won't," Stan said in a similar but more annoyed sing-songy voice.**

" **E, e, e, e," Cierra chanted causing Stan to glare at her. She stifled a giggle and mimed zipping her mouth shut. Stan turned back to focus on the hoop. He mentally aimed the shot but his concentration was broken by a high-pitched squeaky noise. He was startled and turned back to look Cierra.**

" **Sorry," Cierra said, "I sneezed." She mimed zipping her lip again. Stan looked away from her and rolled his eyes. He aimed the shot once again and prepared to shoot when an awful sound screeched through his ears.**

" **Hey, turd!"**

 **Stan lost his focus as he shot and the ball wound up hitting the back of the rim before falling and slowly bouncing to a stop on the floor.**

" **Hey, Shelly," Stan said flatly.**

 **Cierra came to Stan's side. "Who's that?" she asked softly.**

" **My sister," Stan grumbled. "She's a real bitch," he added bitterly.**

" **What you say, turd?!" Shelly screeched in a garbled voice.**

" **I said 'Cierra's a real stitch'," Stan lied.**

" **Whatever," Shelly scoffed. "Mom told me to come get you and your turd friend; it's time for dinner."**

" **Already?" Stan whined.**

" **Aww…" Cierra whimpered.**

" **Come on, you fucking turds! I'm hungry!" Shelly yelled to the two.**

 **Stan collected the ball and groaned softly as he and Cierra followed Shelly.**

" **Fun while it lasted," Cierra said softly.**

" **Yeah, it was," Stan said.**

" **Hey," Cierra said, "I didn't know you could do that."**

" **What?" asked Stan.**

 **Cierra got a cheeky grin on her face. "Smile," she said cheekily.**

 **Stan couldn't help but smile wider at the comment and chuckled.**

" **By the way…." Cierra said snidely, "...that shot still counts as your 'E.'"**

" **What?!" Stan shouted sharply.**

" **The ball left your hand, so it counts," Cierra insisted in a sing-songy voice.**

" **Ohh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" asked Stan with narrowed eyes.**

" **Like you were gonna win anyway!" Cierra said.**

 **Stan glared at Cierra with an exaggerated pout and Cierra laughed at it. Stan couldn't help but start laughing too, prompting an irate Shelly to turn towards them.**

" **SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING TURDS!"**

 **Stan and Cierra wiped the smiles from their faces as Shelly turned back away from them.**

" **She's a real charmer," Cierra said softly.**

" **Trust me," Stan said in as low a voice as possible, "you don't know the half of it."**

" **How come you never mentioned her before?" Cierra asked.**

" **The less you know about her, the better," said Stan grumpily.**

 **Cierra frowned worriedly at Stan and unseen by both of them, a third party was watching them leave the park. A fat, controlling, and very envious party….**

" **Grr…" Cartman growled softly.**

* * *

"And that's game!" Butters cried out. "Final score: Token's team, 23, Stan's team 20."

"Ehhh," Stan mumbled to himself.

"No big deal, dude," Kyle came beside Stan. "Your ball handling's getting a lot better. You'll get it next time."

"Easy for you to say," said Stan, "You were on the winning team."

"O-okay, fellas," said Butters, "I gotta hurry and get home for dinner or my parents'll ground me."

"I gotta get home, too," Token said.

"Me, too," said Clyde.

"See you guys at school!" Clyde waved goodbye to everyone and soon only Stan and Kyle were left in the park.

Stan slowly dribbled the ball on the court and Kyle was hesitant to leave his best friend.

"Dude, y-you headin' home?" Kyle asked.

"Dad's pickin' me up later," Stan said flatly.

"Oh…" Kyle's eyes darted back and forth and he felt a strange tenseness in the air as Stan didn't look at him when he spoke. "Uhh…"

"Go on," Stan insisted, "I'll be fine, dude."

"Mmm…" Kyle still felt unsure but reluctantly began to leave, "Well….okay. Later, dude."

Stan paused before responding and simply said, "Later," still not taking his eyes off the basketball.

Kyle stood still for a moment before slowly making his way off the court and eventually out of the park.

As Kyle left, Stan continued to bounce the ball and looked around to see if anyone was still around. Once he felt confidant that he was alone, he whispered towards a nearby tree.

"Psst! They're gone!"

Cierra nervously poked her head out. "You sure?" she asked.

Stan nodded and gestured to her to come out.

Cierra gingerly came towards him and the two of them stood in the middle of the court together. "Your ball handling _is_ getting better," she said. "You're still looking down too much though."

"I know," he said, "can you show me that crossover thing again?"

"How long until supper?" she asked.

"About ten minutes; we got time." He tossed the ball to her.

Cierra still seemed nervous but Stan gave her a reassuring smile and Cierra gave him one back.

"Okay," Cierra looked around nervously but spoke more confidently and began to slowly show Stan the in and out crossover. "You start out with this stance," she began as Stan imitated her. "Bend your knees a little." She slowly dribbled the ball and Stan imitated the hand motions…

* * *

A/N: Had no idea how to end it but I still feel like it turned out pretty well. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get up. Read, review and let me know how you're liking the story. See you soon! Later!


	4. Tugging the Leash

A/N: Wow! This chapter took FOREVER to get out. The story behind finally getting this up is probably even longer that this chapter, so I'll spare you the details. Anyway, hope you enjoy it regardless! Remember, once again- bold text = flashback, not bold = present. Also, bold & italicized = texting. Let's do this!

* * *

As another rehearsal came to an end, all the "Little Shop" cast and crew formed a line before Mr. Mackey. The main cast all stood together, followed by the supporting characters, then the stage crew and understudies. Butters gestured to Cierra to come stand beside him and Kyle, Token and Stan followed suit. Once the line straightened up, Mackey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and spoke into his microphone.

"Alright, students," Mr. Mackey said in a weary tone, "that-that's enough for today, m'kay?" He gave a heavy sigh. "Over all, our rehearsals have been coming along very well, m'kay? However….we do still have a few _kinks_ that need to be worked out."

Cierra and Butters had their shoulders raised and looked to each other nervously.

"M'kay? Our opening night is approaching _fast_ and if there is anyone who might not be up for _following through with their role_ , m'kay, then I want to know _right now_."

Mr. Mackey looked from one child to the next. Stan turned away and avoided Mr. Mackey's gaze.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend," Mackey said sternly, "Dress rehearsals start next Thursday."

The children broke the line to retrieve their backpacks and coats. Without saying a word to anyone, Stan quickly retrieved his belongings and sprung home from the auditorium.

* * *

Unfortunately, Stan didn't find much peace at home either. If another botched rehearsal wasn't bad enough, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh had decided to go the movies, leaving Stan under the care of…..

"I told you not to change the channel, you turd!" yelled Shelly in a garbled voice.

"I was just checking Terrance and Phillip for a second!" Stan yelled back.

"Who fucking cares about Terrance and Phillip?!"

"I do, you bitch!" Stan said sharply.

Shelly's eyes narrowed furiously and she bared her braced teeth.

"What you say to me?!" she said with a snarl.

"You don't fucking own the TV!" Stan screamed in frustration.

At this, Shelly brutally yanked Stan up by the collar of his jacket. "Until Mom and Dad come home, yes, I do, you fucking turd." She held him in place with one hand and used her free one to shatter Stan's left jaw. Stan let out a pained grunt but Shelly barely reacted as she forcefully lobbed him against the living room wall.

Stan hit the wall with a loud THUD! and slid down head first onto the carpet. He straightened himself up and as he did watched Shelly casually return to the couch. He saw her change the channel back to "Jessie". Stan held his sore cheek as he stood, narrowed his eyes and softly growled at his darling sister. Without any TV to watch, he stomped his way to the door and slammed it behind him angrily with Shelly none the wiser. Stan shoved one hand into his pocket and adjusted his hat with his free hand. Once he finished, he heard a distant bark from the backyard and followed the sound. A small smile came to his face as a tethered Sparky stopped barking and wagged his tail, happy to see his master. Stan untied his beloved dog from his dog house and Sparky put his front paws on his master's chest. Sparky lovingly licked Stan's cheek, but he winced as the tongue made contact. He gently pushed Sparky away and cradled his injured cheek causing Sparky to look up at him sadly.

"Hey, sorry, boy," Stan pat Sparky on his head and he growled playfully at him. Stan saw Sparky's leash hanging from a nail near the backyard's sliding door. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked Sparky. Sparky gave another playful growl and barked happily.

A short time later, Sparky happily walked by Stan's side as they walked along their neighborhood's block and began to head towards the town. Stan didn't even care that Sparky began to lead the way, as his mind drifted back to the last long walk they took together…...

* * *

 **Stan flung the door open and sprinted out of the house as Shelly cried after him.**

 **"Go on, then, you turd!" she yelled. "See how much trouble you get in when Mom and Dad get back!" She slammed the door closed with so much force it echoed in Stan's ears.**

 **'Whatever,' he thought apathetically. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched in frustration. Loud barking came from the Marsh's backyard and Stan headed towards the sound. As he approached Sparky at his dog house, the dog tugged on his chain excitedly as Stan approached him. Stan snapped the leash onto his collar and unhooked the chain.**

 **"Come on, boy," he said in a happy but weary voice. Sparky yapped happily and ran ahead.**

 **They found themselves wandering farther and farther from the suburbs and deeper into the town. Stan only paid half attention to where they were going. All he really cared about was getting away from Shelley, so he gladly let Sparky lead the way.**

 **It was still a little light outside but the sun was rapidly giving way to the dusk sky. The purple and orange colors of evening were being overtaken by stores' neon signs and only a bright orange sliver of sun could be seen setting past the mountains.**

 **After what seemed like an hour, Stan came out of his daze and noticed Sparky had frozen in his tracks and stood at attention.**

 **"Sparky?" he asked, "What is it boy?"**

 **Instead of an answer, Sparky jerked Stan on, making a series of erratic twists and turns before stopping and pointing around a corner.**

 **"What?" Stan asked again.**

 **Sparky growled and barked, urging Stan to look in the direction he pointed.**

 **Stan gave up guessing and joined Sparky at the corner. He saw someone walking their dog too, though it looked more like a puppy than a dog. It was white with large black splotches all over its body and though he didn't recognize the puppy, he recognized its walker: a young, blond girl with a deep gray hoodie.**

 **"Cierra?"**

 **Cierra put down her hood and gave Stan a gentle smile.**

 **"Hi, Stan."**

 **Sparky barked again and began sniffing the new dog wildly.**

 **Cierra sported a worried frown as her puppy began to whine.**

 **"It's okay, girl," she said trying to soothe her. "Don't be scared."**

 **"Yeah," said Stan, "he's just curious."**

 **Cierra raised an eyebrow. "Not too curious I hope? Pepper's still a puppy, you know."**

 **"Ha-ha, nah," Stan said, "He's fixed. And plus, he's gay."**

 **Cierra was taken aback by this statement and sported a confused look. "A gay...dog?"**

 **"Yep. 100%," Stan said proudly.**

 **"Wow...this is one hell of a town," Cierra quietly said to herself.**

 **Sparky began slowly wagging his tail as he finished sniffing Pepper. She gave a shrill yip and and sniffed back cautiously. Her tail began to wag in sync with Sparky's as she became more familiar with his scent.**

 **"Hey, they like each other," said Cierra.**

 **Stan cracked a small smile. "Yeah," he chuckled softly.**

 **"I didn't know you had a dog, Stan," said Cierra. She knelt down to Sparky's level, "What's his name?"**

 **"Sparky," said Stan.**

 **"Is he friendly?" asked Cierra.**

 **"Usually," said Stan, "unless you're an asshole."**

 **Cierra giggled softly and held out her hand to Sparky.**

 **"Hi, Sparky," she said sweetly.**

 **She took care to avoid getting too close to his mouth as Sparky began to sniff her hand enthusiastically. His cold nose gently tickled her palm and she let out another giggle. Sparky finished sniffing and slurped Cierra's hand, saturating it in slobber."**

 **"Heh-heh," she laughed uneasily and surveyed her drool-covered hand. "Eww..." she groaned softly. "How...uh, ha, cute..." she said with a grimace.**

 **She shook the access drool away as Stan asked, "What about your dog?"**

 **"Oh," said Cierra, "Pepper's not my dog," she explained as Stan held out his hand to Pepper, who gingerly began to sniff it. "I'm walking her for the shelter near my house; she's gonna need socialization if she's gonna find a good home."**

 **Pepper stopped sniffing and allowed Stan to gently stroke her from head to shoulder. She sat down as Stan scratched behind her ears and wagged her tail more vigorously, appreciating the attention.**

 **"She'll find a good home," said Stan as he warmed up to the splotchy puppy.**

 **Later, Stan and Cierra were walking side by side with their dogs walking in step together.**

 **"So, what are you doing in this part of town?" asked Cierra. "You're a little far from home."**

 **"I could ask you the same thing," said Stan.**

 **"My dad knows where I am," said Cierra, "I always go to the gym on Tuesdays and Saturdays."**

 **"The gym?" asked Stan.**

 **"Yeah," said Cierra, "I wasn't born with these muscles, ya know." She jokingly flexed her arms and Stan gave a hearty chuckle.**

 **"Right," he said simply.**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?" said Cierra.**

 **"Nothing, dude," said Stan. "But, I mean, you're not that muscular."**

 **"You're one to talk," Cierra lightly poked Stan's arm and he recoiled. "When was the last time you benched?"**

 **Stan stopped walking to look to Cierra confusedly.**

 **"Benched?"**

* * *

 **The kids dropped off their dogs at the gym's pet care center and Stan waited for Cierra to return from the locker room. She emerged with her hair tied in a messy ponytail and dressed in a pink tank top, black yoga pants and blue-gray sneakers. After Cierra secured a pair of fingerless gloves to her hands, she began to stretch her arms and reach across her shoulders. Cierra gestured to Stan to follow her and they made their way to a bench press station. Cierra placed a pair of loose 5 and 2.5 pound weights onto each of the**

 **barbell's sides. When she finished securing them, she pointed to Stan.**

 **"Spot me, Marsh," she demanded.**

 **Stan was surprised by her sudden boldness but went ahead and stood behind Cierra, holding his hands underneath the bar as Cierra got into position, grabbed the bar and did her reps. She grunted with each rep, struggling more as she approached the end of a set.**

 **"Eighteen...nineteen..." she grunted. "...twenty..." she struggled audibly and strained to left the bar. Stan was ready to take it from her but Cierra gave a determined look before bringing the bar down one last time.**

 **"...twenty-one!" she declared and slammed the bar onto it's hooks herself. She slid from underneath it, breathing heavily and deciding to stretch herself out again. Stan held together for a while but once Cierra did a pretty ridiculous stretch down to her feet, Stan couldn't help but laugh at the sight.**

 **"Oh, laugh it up, Marsh!" Cierra spat at him as she stood erect again.**

 **"What?" Stan said, still laughing, "you're dressed in spandex and shoving your ass in my face. What do you want from me?"**

 **Cierra gave him a frustrated look but her frown melted into a thoughtful look then into a mischievous grin. She walked over to the free weights rack and picked up a pair of bright pink, 8-pound weights.**

 **"I want you to show me what you've got," said Cierra. She gently set the weights on the ground near Stan's feet.**

 **Stan was taken aback. "What? Lift 'em?"**

 **Cierra nodded.**

 **"Pssh! Whatever," Stan scoffed. He knelt down and lifted the weights pretty easily. "Easy," he declared.**

 **"Mm-hmm..." Cierra said smugly.**

 **For a short time, they stood there staring at each other and it wasn't long before Stan began to truly feel the weight of the dumbbells he was holding. His arms began to tremble and the struggle became increasingly noticeable with every second that passed.**

 **"A little too heavy, Stan?" Cierra asked impishly.**

 **"Ha-ha-ha," Stan said sarcastically, "laugh it up, Cartman."**

 **Cierra raised an eyebrow at Stan. "Lift them higher," she said.**

 **Stan lifted them to his chest and Cierra shook her head.**

 **"Not all the way," she said, "halfway."**

 **"Only halfway?" asked Stan.**

 **Cierra nodded with the same smug look on her face.**

 **Stan accepted her challenge and brought the weights down. Their weight became infinitely harder to manage and Stan began to groan in pain.**

 **At this, Cierra's smugness became concern and she finally shouted, "Drop 'em!"**

 **Stan let them fall and bounce wildly around his feet.**

 **Cierra backed away worriedly. "Careful!" she exclaimed. "You're gonna break your toes!"**

 **Stan exhaled from exhaustion and collapsed to his knees on the rubber mat. Cierra came beside him and sat down on the mat.**

 **"I'm sorry, Stan," she said guiltily. "I was just trying to make a point."**

 **"Yeah, well you made it," Stan said rubbing his sore arms.**

 **"You know...if you started smaller," said Cierra, "and built up resilience, you could probably out-lift me someday."**

 **"Heh, I don't know about that," said Stan, "I'm not really a gym guy."**

 **"Well, it takes time," Cierra continued. "No one gets to be a bodybuilder overnight."**

 **Stan didn't respond and Cierra put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I'm gonna get some water and some ice for your arm, okay?" she said.**

 **"Sure," said Stan.**

 **Cierra left Stan and headed for the gym's vending machine. Once she was out of sight, Stan heard her phone go off in her gym bag. Stan tried to answer it, but it went to voicemail before he reached it. He pulled it out curiously and saw Cierra's phone had not one but eight missed calls as well as twenty unread texts. Most of them had come within the last hour, but they all came from a number he recognized immediately: Eric Cartman's.**

 **'The hell?' thought Stan. He looked over his shoulder making sure Cierra was far enough away. 'I shouldn't...' he thought uncertainly. He quickly looked around to see Cierra was still far away and dragged his finger down on the screen to look through the messages without opening them.**

 ** _"Hey, where r u?"_ one from Cartman said.**

 ** _"Just got home,"_ Cierra responded.**

 ** _"Good. Don't go anywhere. K?"_ said the next one from Cartman.**

 ** _"K, I won't."_ Cierra responded.**

 **Another message came from Cartman about five minutes later.**

 _ **"R u still home?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. Y?"**_

 _ **"I just called ur house phone. U didn't answer."**_

 _ **"Oh. I was in the bathroom."**_

 _ **"I called u twice. U didn't hear?"**_

 _ **"Sorry. I didn't."**_

 _ **"W/e. Just don't leave home until I get outta here."**_

 _ **"Sure. No problem."**_

 **About five more minutes passed by before another message came from Cartman.**

 _ **"Hey. U still home?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

 _ **"Gonna b here 4 another hour."**_

 _ **"K. I'll b here."**_

 _ **"Better b."**_

 _ **"I will b."**_

 **About thirty minutes passed by before Cierra sent Cartman a message.**

 _ **"Eric? I'm gonna head 2 the gym 4 a while. I'll b back home b4 u get here. K?"**_

 **Cartman didn't respond for another half hour. Stan saw a slew of messages from him all with no replies from Cierra.**

 _ **"Hey, I'm here. Where r u?"**_

 _ **"Cuz, open up."**_

 _ **"Cuz, srsly, open up."**_

 _ **"Where the f r u?"**_

 _ **"Open the f-ing door!"**_

 _ **"Just called ur house phone 3x. U takin' a shit again?"**_

 ** _"Cuz, ur really startin' 2 piss me off!"_ **

_**"Open the fucking door!"**_

 _ **"Wat? R u ignoring me?!"**_

 _ **"I've been waitin' here 4 like 10 mins! WTF?!"**_

 _ **"Cuz, answer ur damn cell! Srsly!"**_

 _ **"Is ur phone off?! The f is goin' on?!"**_

 _ **"Cuz, CALL ME! Right now!"**_

 _ **"Where r u?!"**_

 _ **"It's been another five minutes; this isn't f ing funny!"**_

 _ **"U listen here, cuz. I am hungry and tired and twenty mins is way 2 long 2 wait!"**_

 _ **"Let. Me. IN."**_

 _ **"Cuz, I swear if u don't let me in the next 5 mins!"**_

 _ **"Ur dad just came & let me in."**_

 _ **"U were supposed 2 b home when I got here. The f is wrong with u?"**_

 _ **"Ur lucky he came when he did. This better not happen again."**_

 **As he read each text, Stan felt a mix of anger and worry wash over him. As he began to put the phone down, it vibrated again and showed another message from Cartman.**

 _ **"B ready in 20 mins. Ur dad & I r coming."**_

 **"Hey, Stan!" Cierra said from behind him. He quickly threw her phone back into the gym bag and turned to face her.**

 **"Hey!" he said with a slightly guilty tone.**

 **"I...got your ice," Cierra said holding out a small bag of ice.**

 **"Oh, uh, thanks," he quickly said, reaching for the bag. Cierra held it back as she spoke in a suspicious tone, "What were you doing in my gym bag?"**

 **"Oh, uh, just checking on a missed call you had," Stan explained as he took the ice bag.**

 **"Oh..." Cierra said hesitantly, "Well...don't worry about it, I'll just, uh, call them back later," she said quickly.**

 **Stan pressed the ice against his arm and thought, 'Huh...guess I'm not the only one trying to get away from someone...'**

 **The two of them continued around the gym until it was close to 6 o'clock.**

 **"We better get out of here," said Cierra, "My dad said he'd be picking me up about now."**

 **"Sure," said Stan.**

 **Cierra changed back into her jeans and hoodie and joined Stan as they exited the mall's gym. They picked up their dogs and left the mall together, heading towards the nearby animal shelter. Cierra dropped off Pepper and she and Stan stood outside the shelter to wait for Cierra's father.**

 **"You sure you don't want a ride home, Stan? It's gotten pretty dark."**

 **Stan rubbed his sore arms once again and thought back to Shelley briefly. He was in no hurry to get home.**

 **"No," he said wearily, "I-I'll be fine."**

 **Cierra still looked concerned for Stan and noticed a slight bruise growing on Stan's cheek. Before she could comment on it, however, a black and silver car began to approach the shelter.**

 **"That's dad!" Cierra declared.**

 **Stan backed away from Cierra and until he was obscured in shadow by a nearby wall.**

 **As the car came closer, Cierra hoisted her bag and turned towards Stan. "I'll see you at school, okay?"**

 **As the car came to a stop, Stan had a thought and reached out to Cierra.**

 **"Wait!" he cried, "So...you workout every Tuesday?" he asked.**

 **"And every Saturday!" Cierra said proudly.**

 **"Hmm..." Stan said thoughtfully.**

 **Cierra noticed his contemplating expression and responded suit.**

 **"Why?" she asked.**

 **"Oh...um," Stan avoided looking directly at her. "...well..." he said hesitantly.**

 **Cierra suddenly realized what Stan was implying and gave him a smile. "Make sure you bring the right shoes." Stan looked at her surprised as she continued. "And clean socks. It'll go a long way, trust me." She gave him a cheeky look before she opened the car door and waved goodbye to him. Stan smiled after her as she shut the door and her father pulled away...**

* * *

Sparky barked loudly and snapped Stan back at attention. Sparky became less anxious and more excited when he saw who was approaching, even if she didn't have a dog.

"Evening, Stan," said Cierra. She bent down to Sparky's level and gave him a friendly pat on the head. "Hi, Sparky!" she cooed. She looked back up at Stan and with a tone of false seriousness said, "You're late."

"Sorry, coach," said Stan sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Marsh," said Cierra. "You better get ready for some serious post-workout muscle soreness."

"Yeah," said Stan with a smirk, "sure."

Cierra rose to Stan's eye level and smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a while," said Cierra. "Figured you'd need a good workout after…." she winced nervously, "...today."

Stan remembered his bruised cheek but didn't bother concealing it from her.

"You thought right," he said.

"Let's go," Cierra chirped and Sparky dragged Stan along as they both followed Cierra to the mall's gym.

* * *

A/N: This is actually one of the first chapters I wrote for this story, but I had to rewrite the opening and closing scenes A LOT. Anyway, hope you guys liked it; leave a review if you like. I always appreciate constructive criticism and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye-bye for now!


	5. Crazy, Clingy, Controlling Cartman

A/N: Dear God! I have been away for a while. What was gonna be in this chapter was going around and around in circles until I came back to where I started. But anyway, I hope I don't end up confusing you guys; I know sometimes the flashbacks can be hard to follow amongst the present day stuff but just remember- **constant bold text= flashback,** normal text =present. Also...beware of some creepy implications in this chapter. (shudders) Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

The next school day seemed to fly by for Stan. He only half paid attention to the answers he left on the final period's test and barely noticed Mr. Garrison collecting them.

"All right class, before you all go off for the weekend," Mr. Garrison began, "Mr. Mackey just wanted me to remind you of the moral report due on the 30th."

The class groaned in exasperation.

"And that all members of the main and ensemble cast of 'Little Shop,' are expected for afternoon rehearsal."

'The hell?' Stan wondered, 'There isn't supposed to be a rehearsal today.'

As the children began to file out of the classroom, Stan hopped from his desk and followed Cierra and Cartman to the door.

"What's going on?" Stan asked them. "Thought rehearsal wasn't 'til tomorrow."

"Oh! Uh…" Cierra nervously clutched her notebook. "Well…." she began hesitantly.

"It's cast only," Cartman said smugly.

"Eric!" Cierra squealed.

Stan's eyebrows narrowed. "I'm part of the cast; I'm Orin."

"Not according to Mackey," Cartman said in the same smug tone.

"That's not true!" Cierra insisted, "Mr. Mackey didn't say that!"

Cartman didn't even glance to Cierra as he approached Stan. "Look, Stan. We all don't want to get booed opening night just 'cause you suck on stage-"

"That's _not_ what Mr. Mackey said!" Cierra protested.

"-so," Cartman continued as if he didn't hear her and put his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Mackey thought it was time to put someone with actual _talent_ up there."

The children heard someone clear their throat loudly and turned to see Mr. Mackey in the doorway.

"Run along, you two, m'kay?" he nodded his head to the door. "I just need to talk to Stan for a minute."

Cartman shrugged and walked away with a smug smile. Cierra took a moment to look back at Stan with a sad frown before slowly exiting.

Once the children were gone, Mr. Mackey turned to Stan.

"Stan," he began, "the rehearsal we're having today is just gonna be a runthrough of the play with some of the understudies, m'kay. Opening night is less than two weeks away and-and we just wanna be prepared for anything that might happen, m'kay?"

"Like what?" Stan asked still irritated from Cartman's smug attitude.

"Now, this doesn't mean Eric will be replacing you, m'kay. I'm just taking a precaution, Stan, since….well..."

Stan realized what Mackey was alluding to. "Look, I-I'll get it Mr. Mackey; I-I will! It's just-"

"Now, Stan," Mr. Mackey cut him off, "I'm not sure why 'Feed Me' is still such a challenge for you, m'kay. But-but you know that you can talk to me about it."

Stan hesitated as the recorded sound of the slap played through his mind. He looked down and away sadly.

"Our next rehearsal'll be soon, m'kay?" said Mr. Mackey, "Whatever is going on...I hope you work through it by then, m'kay?"

With that, Mr. Mackey left the room and Stan stood flabbergasted as he was left behind.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stan found himself typing away at his computer. His paper may have been half the length requirement of non-cast members but he still struggled with a few of the sections. He backspaced aggressively with a groan and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ughhh…" He threw himself back into his chair and began to stare at the ceiling. "Jesus…." he put both hands on his eyes, "...this fucking paper's gonna kill me." He put his hands back down and walked over to his bed. As he plopped down into it, he turned to his nightstand and snatched his phone. Its bright light shined in his face and he scrolled down his list of contacts. He passed Butters, Kenny, Kyle and fell on a number titled 'Kyle2'. He selected the number and sent a new text to it.

" **How was rehearsal?"**

A few moments later, he received a reply.

" **OK, i guess. But tbh, Eric's a little 2 good being a villain."**

Stan sent another reply.

" **R u surprised?"**

" **Lol, nah. Probs y he won AOTD."**

Stan chuckled at the response.

" **Wow! Lol, that bad?"**

" **2 u? Ya."**

" **Eh, w/e,"** Stan shrugged, unseen by his texting partner.

" **U'll b there 2moro doe?"**

" **Duh. Will U?"** He said with a cheeky smile. It soon faded, as a while passed before a new message made his phone vibrate.

 **"He's back, bbs."**

With that message, Stan's face sported a worried frown…

* * *

 **Kyle quickly did a onceover of his living room. All of Ike's toys had been put away and the coffee table was clear of any used dishes. Instead there were bowls of popcorn, Doritos, Goldfish crackers, tortilla chips and mild salsa and a variety of sodas in a nearby cooler. A Netflix DVD rested on the TV stand with a part of its title poking out from the top: "Little Shop".**

 **He quickly looked at the cable box's digital clock; it flashed 11:55am.**

' **Okay,' he thought to himself, 'Everyone'll be here soon,' and at that thought, the doorbell rang. Kyle sprinted over to the door and Stan, Kenny, Butters and Cierra all filed in.**

" **Hey, dude," Stan said casually.**

" **Hey," Kyle gave Stan a low five.**

 **Kenny headed straight for the coffee table as Butters and Cierra entered.**

" **The-the movie won't be** _ **too**_ **scary, will it?" Butters asked nervously.**

" **I don't think so," Cierra said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's more of a dark comedy movie than a horror film."**

" **Well, come on in, you guys" said Kyle, "I got snacks, sodas, just take whatever."**

 **Kenny grabbed his already full plate and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Butters grabbed a Sprite from the cooler and plopped onto the couch. Cierra briefly surveyed the snacks and drinks before joining Butters on the couch empty-handed. As Kyle put the DVD in and it ran through its trailers, he turned back and noticed Cierra's lack of food.**

" **Uh, Cierra?" he asked. "Did you want anything?"**

" **Oh, uh, no thanks," she said, "I'm still pretty full from breakfast and I-I'm not really a soda drinker, you know?"**

" **Yeah," Kyle said casually, "I remember you mentioning that once." He pulled a bottled drink from the cooler. "That's why I picked up some of these." He held the bottle out to her and she silently read the label.**

' **Organic Apple Cinnamon Cider?'**

" **You like apple cider, right?" Kyle asked.**

" **I** _ **love**_ **apple cider!" Cierra said excitedly, "You remembered?"**

" **Sure," Kyle casually shrugged. "It's that time of year anyway, right?"**

" **You didn't have to get this for** _ **me**_ **," Cierra said feeling slightly guilty, "I would've been fine with just water," she chuckled.**

" **I didn't think water would go with the lightly salted, butter-free popcorn I got," Kyle said slyly.**

" **The popcorn's butter free?" Cierra asked.**

' **Oh, that's why it sucks,' Kenny thought as he separated the popcorn on his plate from the rest of the snacks.**

 **Cierra gingerly took a piece of the popcorn and nibbled on it, looking quite satisfied with the taste.**

" **Maybe...I** _ **will**_ **have some snacks after all," she took a small scoop of popcorn and a few goldfish crackers and placed it on an empty plate.**

 **Kyle popped the top off the apple cider and poured it into an ice filled cup. It fizzed wildly as he handed it to her with a smile.**

" **Here you go," he said.**

" **Oh, well...thanks," she said with a shy smile.**

 **Stan had just taken a pile of Doritos and was heading for the couch but caught a glimpse of Cierra and Kyle and rolled his eyes while putting his plate beside Kenny.**

" **Stan?" Butters asked. "You're gonna sit on the floor?"**

 **Stan turned towards him. "Yeah; something tells me** _ **Kyle's**_ **gonna want the last spot on the couch."**

 **Kyle swiftly turned and shot a glare at Stan, who was wearing a cheeky grin.**

 **The main menu of the Little Shop DVD popped up on the screen and Kyle looked around for the DVD player's remote. He quickly noticed it on the coffee table in front of Cierra. She picked it up and scooted over slightly to make room for Kyle on the couch. She smiled but looked down and away from him, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. Kyle took Cierra's offer and sat down, gently taking the remote from her. He looked at her for a moment before focusing his attention on the DVD menu. He selected "play" and was about to press enter when the doorbell rang again followed by a loud pounding on the door.**

 **The kids all looked to the door confused.**

" **Who's that?" Stan asked.**

" **Did you invite anyone else?" Cierra asked.**

" **No," Kyle said, "Everybody's here."**

 **The pounding became more intense and the doorbell began ringing rapidly.**

" **All right! All right!" Kyle cried out. "I'm coming!" He hopped off the couch and opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight before him: A very irate-looking Eric Cartman in his doorway.**

" **Cartman?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.**

" **Kyle," Cartman said flatly.**

" **What are** _ **you**_ **doing here, fatass?" Kyle asked irritably.**

" **Eh, eh, okay…" Cartman grunted as he struggled to scoot past Kyle. Kyle tried to keep him outside but his massive girth pushed him against the wall. "Afternoon gentlemen….and lady," he added bitingly. Cierra slunk down into the couch as he continued. "So, what're we watchin'? Little Shop of Horrors, right?"**

" **Yeah, Eric," said Butters, "But-but I thought you didn't wanna watch it with us?"**

" **Oh! What?!" Cartman said in melodramatic shock, "Miss an opportunity to veg out with my closest friends," he hopped on the couch next to Cierra and put his arm around her, "and my baby cousin?" he added in a saccharine tone as he held her close.**

 **Cierra looked visibly unsettled at the gesture and Kyle, noticing this, said firmly, "You weren't invited, Cartman. Go home."**

" **Whoa, whoa!" Cartman put his free hand up defensively, "What's with the attitude? I'm auditioning for the play too. Why can't** _ **I**_ **get an idea of what the story's about?"**

" **If you wanna watch the movie, why don't you go watch it at** _ **your**_ **house?" Kyle spat.**

" **Oh, that's another thing. Mom had to run out for a few hours and didn't want me home alone, so she told me to meet up with my cousin and stay with her until she got back."**

" **She did?" Cierra asked.**

" **Mm-hmm!" Cartman said chipperly, "and you wouldn't want me to get in trouble with her, would you?"**

" **Yes," Stan muttered softly.**

" **Since when do you give a crap about getting in trouble with your mom?!" Kyle shouted in disbelief.**

" **Kyle, it's okay," Cierra said softly.**

" **What?" Kyle asked in disbelief.**

" **It's no big deal," Cierra said, "we'll just...go home," she scooted off the couch and put her snack plate down sadly. "You guys can watch the movie without us."**

" **What?!" Kyle exclaimed. "No!" He rushed to face her. "Y-you don't have to** _ **go**_ **!"**

" **It's okay with me," Cartman shrugged, "Go or stay, as long as we stay together." He held her close once again and Cierra looked away sadly.**

 **Kyle looked from Cartman to Cierra and thought for a moment before bitterly saying, "Fine," Kyle took the empty spot on the floor. "You can stay."**

" **Awesome," Cartman pushed past Cierra and Cierra took the end spot on the couch. Kyle sighed exasperatedly and pressed the enter button to play the movie.**

 **Sometime through the movie, the main character, Seymour, had just discovered what keeps his unusual plant alive and strong-blood.**

" _ **I've given you sunlight**_ **," he sang, "** _ **I've give you rain**_ **," The plant sucked the air ravenously,** " _ **Looks like you're not happy, 'less I open a vein.**_ " **He held his bleeding finger, pricked from a rose's thorn, above the plant's mouth.** " _ **I'll give you a few drops, if that'll appease…."**_ **He squeezed drops of his blood in the plant's gaping mouth and it hungrily gulped every drop.**

" **Ughhh…" All of the kids cringed at this, with the exception of Cartman who just leaned forward, becoming much more interested in the film.**

 **Soon after, a new character appeared on screen for his big number- Orin Scrivello, DDS, happily boasting about his love for his job and the pain it inflicts on others.**

" _ **You'll be a dentist! You have a talent for causing things PAIN!"**_

" **Dude…." Cartman whispered in awe, "That guy's** _ **awesome**_ … **."**

" **He's a sadist," Cierra said flatly.**

" **I know!" Cartman responded gleefully.**

" **Dude, you are so fucked in the head," Kenny mumbled under his hood.**

" **I heard that," said Stan flatly.**

 **Cierra suddenly felt a strong pressure in her lower abdomen.**

" **Umm," she stammered, "Kyle?"**

 **Kyle looked towards her.**

" **Where's your restroom?" she asked.**

" **The bathroom?" Kyle pointed up the stairs, "Just head up those stairs; it's the second door to the right."**

 **Cierra hopped from the couch and quickly said, "Thanks!" before sprinting up the stairs.**

 **As Cierra left, Dr. Orin's number ended and Cartman looked behind him to find Cierra's spot empty.**

" **Hey….where's my cousin?"**

" **She went to the bathroom, Eric," said Butters.**

" **Oh, well, can't have that." Cartman said to himself. He left the living room and headed for the stairs.**

" **Dude," asked Kyle, "where are you going?"**

" **Duh, to the bathroom," Cartman said matter-of-factly.**

" **Umm….isn't Cierra up there right now?" asked Kyle.**

" **Yeah," said Cartman, "And?"**

 **Kyle paused for a moment. "...Maybe you should wait until she gets back?"**

" **Hmm…." Cartman mockingly pondered for a moment, "Nah." He began heading up the stairs.**

' **The fuck?' Kyle wondered as his eyes followed Cartman up the stairs.**

 **Stan felt his phone vibrate and saw a text message from a number called "Kyle2".**

" _ **Is he outside the bathroom?"**_ **it read.**

 **Stan texted back quickly,**

" _ **Yeah, wat's he up 2?"**_

 **Soon, another text from the same number made his phone buzz.**

" _ **He doesn't like when I take 2 long in the bathroom, so he'll wait outside the door 4 me. A lot."**_

 **Stan reeled back from his phone, disgusted.**

" _ **Wow….creeper much?"**_

 **Cierra read the new text and chuckled softly at it. As she began to reply, she heard a faint scratching noise at the door and quickly flushed the toilet. Under the cover of the flushing water, Cierra quickly turned off her phone and stashed it, not in her pocket, but in her underwear between her legs. As she began washing up, the faint scratching on the door became louder. At this, she scrubbed her hands more frantically and quickly unlocked the bathroom door.**

" **Hey, cuz…." Cartman said looking slightly suspect. "Everything, uh….everything okay?"**

" **Umm, y-yes," Cierra answered nervously, "E-everything's fine; just had to pee."**

" **Right, right…" Cartman began to walk circles around Cierra as if he was inspecting her. "It's just…." he began, "you usually….** _ **tell**_ **me when you're going to the bathroom, ya know?"**

" **Oh, well, of-of course," Cierra said, "I just….I really had to go, so-"**

" **So what?" he said sharply.**

" **Well, it-it didn't seem like that big a deal-"**

" **Not a big deal?!" he yelled.**

 **Stan heard the yell and turned towards the stairs. It went unnoticed by the others but Stan silently left the living room and slowly, quietly crept up the stairs. As he made his way up, Stan faintly heard a new music number start downstairs.**

" **Feed me!" Audrey II sang.**

" **Does it have to be human?" Seymour asked.**

" **Feed me!" Audrey II replied.**

" **Does it have to be mine?!" Seymour asked.**

" **Feed me!"**

" **Where am I supposed to get it?!"**

" **Feed me, Seymour…."**

 **Stan heard Cartman's voice as he quickly regained his composure and spoke softer. "I'd say your safety's a pretty big deal."**

" **Well, sure, but-but I didn't think-"**

" **Exactly!" Cartman shouted softly, "You** _ **didn't**_ **think! Jesus Christ, cuz!" He threw up his arms in frustration, "Why don't you just fit yourself out with a GPS? It'd make it a hell of a lot easier!"**

" **I don't want it to be!"**

" **Then you know what you have to do?" said Cartman, "No matter what or where, you have to let me know where you are and what you're doing." Stan's eyes went wide at this statement. "If even one** _ **second**_ **goes by and I don't know where you are, who knows what could happen?"**

" **I know…." Cierra said wearily, "I know…."**

" **And another thing…." Cartman said raising his suspicious tone again, "I know for a fact that it takes exactly 5 minutes and thirty-two seconds for you to take a piss."**

 **Stan recoiled at Cartman's declaration and a horror-struck look crept onto his face that mirrored Cierra's.**

" **So….why did it take you six minutes and twenty-three seconds this time?" Cartman asked.**

 **Cierra was dumbfounded by the question.**

" **I….I-I-" was all she managed to choke out before Cartman began vigorously patting her down. From her shoulder down to her ankles, Cartman covered as much ground as he could. Stan was in absolute shock as he witnessed this. With every unwelcome touch Cartman bestowed on his cousin, Stan felt his teeth clench in fury.**

" **Hmm…." Cartman looked Cierra up and down a few times until he felt satisfied with his investigation. Cartman moved past Cierra and went into Kyle's bathroom. "Stay here until I get back," he said sternly.**

 **Cierra nodded and Cartman slammed the door behind him. Cierra quickly unzipped her jeans and gently pulled out her phone.**

 **Stan slowly headed down the stairs. At the bottom, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a message from Kyle2.**

" _ **U saw that, didn't u?"**_

 **His furious expression turned to one of concern as he texted back.**

" _ **Yeah"**_

 **Stan rejoined the others in his floor spot unnoticed as the song was broken by an exchange of dialogue between Orin and Audrey.**

" _ **Falls off the motorcycle,"**_ **Orin cried berating Audrey.**

" _ **I'm clumsy doctor; I'm clumsy, doctor!"**_ **she cried desperately.**

" _ **Musses my hair!"**_ **Orin bellowed. Audrey struggled to open the door to her apartment.** " _ **Get the door open, you little**_ **slut** _ **!"**_

" _ **I'm trying, doctor! I'm trying doctor!"**_

 **As Audrey opened the door and she and Orin entered, their silhouettes were shown behind a window shade.**

" _ **Get the vitalis! Quick the vitalis!"**_ **Orin demanded.**

" _ **I'm out of it!"**_ **Audrey squealed back.**

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ **Orin roared and swung Audrey around before smacking her in the face.**

 **Soon both Cierra and Cartman came down the stairs and returned to their respective seats.**

 **Cartman enthusiastically plopped back down while Cierra slowly took her place beside him and looked straight down at her clasped hands.**

 **Stan looked to Cierra concerned while flashing Cartman a brief, angry glare before turning back to the TV.**

" **Hey!" Cartman cried out, "Why didn't you pause it? What'd I miss?"**

" **That plant came to life and wants Seymour to kill someone to feed it!" said Butters.**

" **Oh, dude! No way!" Cartman said in awe. "Better not be the dentist."**

 **Stan felt his eyes narrow more intensely as the song headed towards its end.**

" _ **He's so nasty, treatin' her rough!"**_ **Seymour sang**

" _ **Smackin' her around, and always talkin' so tough."**_ **sang Audrey II**

" _ **You need blood and he's got more than enough"**_

" _ **I need blood and he's got more than enough."**_

" _ **I/You need blood and he's got more than enough!"**_ **They both sang and ended the song with Audrey II successfully egging on Seymour.**

"… _ **.So, go git it!"**_

* * *

An hour had gone by and Stan's phone remained dark. Dusk outside had finally become night, darkening Stan's room but he didn't bother to turn on his light. His computer's screensaver barely lit the desk it sat on, while Stan himself remained in darkness. Stan gnashed his teeth and growled softly at the memory. After what seemed like an eternity, Stan rose from the bed, sat at his computer and began to type.

" _A key part of any abusive relationship is the abuser having too much power."_ He typed. " _In Little Shop, Audrey was treated less like a person and more like a possession. Something, not someone, for Orin to control…."_ He paused and his fingers hovered above the keyboard. He clenched his teeth again and tightened his lip, glanced back at his phone, still dark, and continued typing. " _When an abuser has this level of control over their victim, it can stretch to every part of the victim's life-where they go, what they do,"_ He paused again and glanced away from the screen sadly. He gave a heavy sigh as he finished the sentence. " _... who they see-can all be controlled under the abuser's watchful eye."_

* * *

A/N: I need to be more consistent in my updates. I'll be working hard as I can to get this story done by the end of the month, but no promises. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Shit will be getting all kinds of real very soon; again, hopefully. Read and leave a review for some feedback; I'd really appreciate it! See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Assist--Stan Marsh

A/N: Jesus...this took forever to finish. But I think it came out beautifully. This very well may be the longest chapter I've ever written for any South Park fanfic but that's 'cause a LOT happens in it. I'm still trying as hard as possible to get this story done before the year ends but...shit will soon be getting very, _very_ real. And the next few chapters are gonna be pretty loaded. I want to make them as fantastic as possible, so like I said I'll try as hard as possible to get them out soon but don't be surprised if it takes a little while. As with the previous chapters, present day in regular text, **flashback in bold**. Enjoy!

* * *

The following day, Stan found himself skipping recess and instead standing before a door labeled "Counselor" in bold letters. He quickly glanced left and right before giving the door a gentle knock.

"Hello?" said a gentle voice from inside.

Stan was taken aback by the sound he had just heard for it was far from the drawling voice of Mr. Mackey. He slowly turned the door's knob and cracked the door open ever so slightly.

"Mr. Mackey?" he said through the crack.

"No...but is there anything _I_ can do for you?"

Stan fully opened the door and saw not Mr. Mackey at the counselor's desk but a face that was still slightly familiar.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Mr. Wolfe was wearing a deep grey vest over a dark purple button down shirt. He lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose and glanced up at his visitor.

"Hello there," he said placing a pen down, "How are you today?"

"Oh, uh, fine," said Stan, "I was just looking for Mr. Mackey?"

"Oh, well, Mr. Mackey was actually given the day off today," Mr. Wolfe explained, "and he asked me if I could fill in for the day."

"You're a counselor too?" asked Stan.

"In a sense, yes," said Mr. Wolfe, "I am qualified to counsel both children and adults."

"Oh," Stan said simply. He swung his arms and avoided looking at Mr. Wolfe, feeling uncomfortable by the silence.

Mr. Wolfe sensed Stan's discomfort and continued on, "You seem familiar young man," he said causing Stan to look at him again, "Have we met before?"

"Uh, maybe?" said Stan, "I think you observed my classroom or something before."

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Wolfe as he remembered, "You're one of Mr. Garrison's students, yes?"

"I'm Stan," said Stan.

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you, Stan," Mr. Wolfe said in a friendly tone.

"Nice meeting you too." Stan said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You said there was something you wanted to discuss with Mr. Mackey," said Mr. Wolfe, "Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Oh...right," said Stan, "Um...I just had some questions about the paper he's making us write." Stan looked down to the floor, "The one about domestic abuse awareness month?"

"Ah, yes; I remember that assignment," said Mr. Wolfe. "I believe it was given the same day I was observing?"

"Maybe," Stan shrugged.

"What sort of questions were you looking to have answered?" asked Mr. Wolfe.

Stan looked up but felt hesitant. He looked back down and shuffled his hands in his pockets.

"I understand if you feel a little uncomfortable, Stan," said Mr. Wolfe, "I'd like to help any way I can, but if it makes you feel better, I understand if you'd rather wait for Mr. Mackey's return."

"Hmm..." Stan still felt a little hesitant but something about Mr. Wolfe caught his attention. He looked back up at him and he was sporting a gentle smile. "Well..." he found himself saying, "m-maybe you _can_ help me."

"What can I help you with?"

"Uh, I guess I was just wondering about the whole toxic relationship vs. abusive relationship thing."

"Uh-huh," Mr. Wolfe nodded.

"I mean is there a way to tell which one is happening when you see it?" Stan asked. Mr. Wolfe said nothing but gazed towards Stan intently. "I mean, if someone busted your chops all the time, does that make them an abuser or just a jerk? What makes someone an abuser not a bully? asked Stan, "I mean, I hear all these signs and symptoms of abuse and most of them could probably get written off as bullying or being clingy or being..." Stan hesitated, "...I don't know...overprotective?"

"I can understand your uncertainty," said Mr. Wolfe, "and though there's no cut and dry answer to what makes and doesn't make an abuser, something that should be understood is these types of relationships exist on a spectrum." Mr. Wolfe removed his glasses as he continued. "Though some cases will be more severe than others, they should all be taken with the same degree of seriousness."

"Mmm..." Stan glanced aside.

"And as for the differences between toxic and abusive relationships, they both exhibit many of the same symptoms, but if there is a difference between them, it very well may lie with the supposed abuser."

Stan looked back to him, "What'dya mean?" he asked.

"Well, both toxic and abusive relationships involve an imbalance of power between the two parties involved; the difference may be in just how much control the more powerful party possesses and how far they're willing to go to hold on to that power."

"Huh," Stan sighed.

"There may be times where the abuser imposes their will over someone either through intimidation, manipulation or physical overpowerment."

Stan winced at the last words and, though it had begun to fade away, reflexively reached up to cup his bad eye.

"...Yeah," he muttered, "I...get how that would happen."

Stan looked down and away once again and Mr. Wolfe gave a concerned frown.

* * *

 **Inside the Ichiban Hotel library, Eric and Cierra Cartman both sat with their noses in their health class textbooks. With the bitter autumn, chill outside, Cartman had begged for something fun to do. They wound up in the library after Cierra's father reminded them both of the paper they had due for Mr. Mackey. In spite of Cartman's insistence that they had weeks to work on the paper, he was shot down with the phrase "Better to get started early than late."**

 **Cartman fidgeted in his seat, struggling to concentrate on the words in his book and muttering frustratedly. Cierra was deep into her book's text, scanning for any useful information while continued to groan in boredom.**

" **Cuz…" he moaned, "tell me you aren't bored out of your skull."**

" **I know it's no fun, Eric," Cierra looked up from her book. "But even if we get parts in the play, we'll still have to write the paper."**

" **Ugh! So stupid…." he muttered angrily slamming the book onto the table.**

 **The librarian let out a sharp "SHHH!" mildly startling the two children.**

 **Cierra returned to her textbook as Cartman blankly stared into his and leaned his cheek on his hand.**

 **Outside, a loud spluttering noise came to Cierra's ears. She looked from her textbook and out the window and recognized the car the noise was coming from. She trotted to the window and caught Cartman's attention as he looked up from his book.**

" **Isn't that Stan's mom's car?" Cierra asked.**

 **Cartman rose and walked over to Cierra.**

" **Stan's mom's?" he asked.**

 **Outside, Mrs. Marsh slammed the driver's seat door behind her angrily and popped open the hood of the car. Clouds of black smoke blew into her face and she coughed loudly while fanning them away. Cartman and Cierra saw the backseat door open and Stan hop out to join his mother.**

" **It** _ **is**_ **Stan!" Cierra exclaimed.**

" **SHHH!" the library hissed again.**

" **What do you think's going on?" Cierra asked Cartman.**

 **Cartman shrugged his shoulders and mumbled "I dunno."**

 **They saw Mrs. Marsh say something to Stan and point to the hotel. He nodded to her and headed towards the building's entrance.**

 **Cierra left the window and headed for the library's exit.**

" **Where are** _ **you**_ **going?!" Cartman demanded.**

" **SHHH!" shushed the librarian, becoming more agitated with the noise.**

 **Cartman briefly glared towards her then turned back to Cierra.**

" **Where are** _ **you**_ **going?" he said in a softer tone.**

" **Umm…" Cierra mumbled, "Well...don't you want to say hi to him?"**

" **No; why would I?" asked Cartman angrily.**

" **W-well, I-I-I thought you guys were friends," Cierra said. She twiddled her fingers nervously.**

" **So?!" Cartman said in a soft but harsh voice. "Doesn't mean we say 'hi' every time we see each other."**

" **So…." Cierra began, "does that mean you'd rather go back to doing research?" she asked with genuine curiosity.**

 **Cartman blinked at the comment and glanced towards their textbooks then towards the exit.**

* * *

 **Stan sat in the lobby with a sour look on his face. He sighed heavily as he waited for the hotel's wi-fi to be recognized by his phone. He didn't even notice Cartman and Cierra approaching him.**

" **Hey, Stan," said Cartman.**

 **Stan looked up from his phone and his sour expression softened.**

" **What's going on?" he asked.**

" **Eh," Stan groaned, "my mom's car's stalled and she wanted me to find a garage's number."**

" **What happened?" Cierra asked. She began approaching Stan but Cartman held her back.**

" **He just said what happened, cuz," Cartman said annoyedly. "Jesus, keep up."**

 **Cierra looked down at the floor sadly, "Oh, well, I...I didn't hear him," she said barely above a whisper.**

 **Stan noticed this and decided to change the subject.**

" **So, what are you two up to?"**

" **Well, we're-" Cierra began.**

" **Oh, God, Stan," Cartman cut Cierra off again. "My uncle told me and my cousin to freakin' study, dude."**

" **Study?" Stan asked.**

" **Research," Cierra said softly, "for the paper we need to write-"**

" **That bullshit paper for Mr. Mackey," Cartman spoke over her again. "The one about abuse or something."**

" **The one for domestic abuse awareness?" Stan said dryly.**

" **Yeah, that," Cartman said dismissively.**

" **W-we're having a little trouble staying focused," Cierra said softly.**

" **The only trouble** _ **we're**_ **in," said Cartman, "is dying of** _ **BOREDOM**_ **," he said dramatically. "I need something fun to do or I'm gonna explode."**

 **Dusting smoke from her coat, Mrs. Marsh joined her son in the hotel's lobby.**

" **Find any numbers, Stan?" she asked.**

 **Stan shook his head. "I can't connect to the wi-fi in here."**

" **Don't you have data on your phone?"**

" **Dad forgot to pay the cell phone bill again," Stan responded flatly.**

 **Sharon held her nose and sighed. "Alright," she said exasperatedly, "just stay here with your little friends for now," she gestured to Cierra and Cartman. "I'm gonna see if I can use a computer in here." She headed to a nearby lounge area with a few computers.**

" **Kay," Stan said as his mother left.**

" **Guess you're stuck here, dude," said Cartman.**

" **Eh," Stan shrugged.**

" **You know what you need?" said Cartman, "A good round of** _ **Mortal Kombat**_ **."**

" **What? Here?" asked Stan.**

" **Sure," said Cartman, "this hotel has an arcade for residents and there's a copy of it for Xbox 360 in there."**

 **Stan slightly grimaced at the thought since he prefered Playstation to Xbox.**

" **The arcade?" said Cierra, "but Eric, what about-?"**

" **Come on, let's go," he said ignoring Cierra.**

" **Uh, dude?" asked Stan slightly perturbed by Cartman's rudeness, "If it's residents only, how are we supposed to get in?"**

 **Cartman scoffed at the thought and said, "All we need is a resident to let us in." He turned towards Cierra and coyly asked her, "Now** _ **where**_ **in the** _ **world**_ **are we gonna find a willing resident? Hmm?" He flashed Cierra a cheeky smile and Cierra opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. She stopped herself and instead gave a defeated sigh, feebly waving the boys towards the elevator.**

* * *

 **Later, Cierra touched her access card to the arcade door's scanner. Inside, the arcade was a large room with widescreen TVs, burgundy red sofas, Playstation, Xbox and Wii consoles and a large library of games for each console. All three kids entered and Cierra signed them all in. Cartman then turned to Cierra. "Thanks a bunch, cuz," he gave her huge hug then immediately turned away from her. "You can head back to the library now. I'll call you when we're done."**

" **Whoa, whoa," said Stan, "Why does she have to go?"**

" **What do you mean?" said Cartman, "** _ **Mortal Kombat**_ ' **s two-player dude. And she doesn't play video games."**

" **You don't?" asked Stan.**

" **No," said Cierra, "Dad says they rot your brain, so-"**

" **Sucks for her, right?" Cartman interrupted again.**

 **Stan frowned at Cartman's repeated rudeness.**

" **You wouldn't like this game anyway, cuz," Cartman said with a patronizing tone, "** _ **Way**_ **too gory."**

" **Oh….really?" Cierra began to look slightly sick at the thought.**

" **You said you were squeamish, right?"**

 **Cierra nodded furiously.**

" **Right," he said even more condescending, "so you do your little studying downstairs," he began waving her away, "and we'll play the icky, fighting game, 'kay?"**

" **We could play something else," Stan suddenly said.**

 **Cartman turned to Stan sharply. "What?" he asked.**

 **Stan pushed past Cartman and closer to Cierra, "A kid who doesn't play video games; that's just wrong." Stan put a hand on Cierra's shoulder and Cartman scowled at the sight, "Why don't we teach her how?"**

" **Really?" said Cierra hopefully.**

 **Cartman gasped silently, horrified at the thought and quickly came between Stan and his cousin. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no,** _ **no**_ **! The** _ **last**_ **thing I need is her dad busting my ass for that."**

" **Well, she could watch," said Stan.**

 **Cierra smiled at the suggestion but Cartman turned to her and asked her through clenched teeth, "** _ **Do**_ **you want to watch us play?** _ **Cuz?**_ "

 **Cierra smile faded instantly and she began to back away shaking her head.**

 **Stan's eyebrows narrowed with annoyance."You guys said you were bored studying, right?" Cartman turned to him with a more intensely annoyed look. Stan ignored this and continued. "Let's just play** _ **NBA Live**_ **or something."**

" **No way!" Cartman insisted, "I** _ **HATE**_ **that game!" Cartman turned back to Cierra. "Cuz, get out of here!" he pointed to the door, "Stan, we're playing** _ **Mortal Kombat**_ **!"**

" **And what if I don't want to?!" shouted Stan.**

" **Why the fuck wouldn't you?!" Cartman shouted back.**

 **Stan was silent for a moment as Cartman stared at him demanding an answer. Stan glanced behind Cartman and quickly looked away. Cartman raised an eyebrow and saw behind him that Cierra had neared the arcade door but was hesitant to leave. Cartman looked from Cierra to Stan trying to piece together Stan and Cierra's strange behavior. Cierra noticed this and quickly looked away, opening the arcade door. Stan saw something in the corner of the arcade and exclaimed, "Wait!"**

 **Cierra turned towards him but Cartman responded sharply, "What?"**

" **Cierra….you ever play….air hockey?"**

 **Cierra was surprised by the question but saw in Stan's field of vision was an old air hockey table. She nodded her head.**

" **How long has that been there?" asked Cartman**

" **They just brought it in a few weeks ago," said the desk attendant. "Something for people to do while they wait for available consoles on the busier days."**

" **Let's play it," said Stan.**

 **The attendant went under his desk for a key and a bright orange puck.**

" **You can't be serious," said Cartman. Cierra reentered the arcade but Cartman blocked her path with an outstretched arm. He glared at her and she recoiled fearfully.**

" **In order to use the arcade," said the attendant as he unlocked the table, "you need a resident of the hotel with you at all times."**

 **Cartman's eyes went wide in shock and Cierra ran past him happily.**

" **Since when?!" he screeched.**

" **Since always," said the attendant.**

 **Cartman let out a soft snarl as the attendant returned to the air hockey table.**

 **Stan stood at one end of the table and Cierra stood at the side. Cartman pushed himself into Cierra's spot and Cierra, with a slightly annoyed look, went to the end of the table opposite Stan.**

 **The attendant unlocked the goal slots and placed the puck on the table.**

" **First to score five goals wins," he said and returned to the sign in desk as a few more kids came in.**

" **So, who's first?" asked Cierra.**

" **Well,"said Stan, "it was my idea, so I'll play first."**

 **Stan grabbed a mallet and Cierra reached for the remaining one but Cartman quickly snatched it.**

" **Dude!" Stan cried.**

 **Cartman cleared his throat. "I'll verse you first," he explained, "then my cousin'll play winner." He pointed to Cierra who looked to the ground disappointed.**

 **Stan sported another annoyed expression and looked to Cierra for approval. Cierra briefly looked to him and nodded.**

" **Fine," Stan said still slightly annoyed.**

 **Cartman and Stan played for about twenty seconds before Stan scored his first goal on him.**

" **Dude!" Cartman whined, "I wasn't ready! That one doesn't count!"**

" **Oh, please!" said Stan. "You were so ready!"**

" **Was not! Do-over!" Cartman insisted.**

 **Cierra looked from one boy to the other as they argued.**

 **Stan rolled his eyes as Cartman took the puck from his goal and they began again. This time Stan scored on Cartman in 15 seconds.**

 **Cartman was about to protest but Stan cut him off.**

" **No! No do-overs!" he proclaimed, "That time you were ready!"**

" **Fine!" Cartman yelled in a whiny voice, "Be a douche!"**

" **Just drop the puck!" Stan cried, rapidly losing his patience.**

 **Cartman placed it on the table with a huff and the two of them continued.**

 **Stan looked especially aggressive with how he handled the puck. Cartman fought his shots as hard as he could, even calling foul on many of them. But it became apparent very quickly that Stan was in no mood for his whining and within 5 minutes, Stan scored five goals on Cartman while Cartman had scored none.**

" **Game over," said Stan casually. "I win."**

" **Ugh, whatever," Cartman grumbled.**

 **Cierra looked to Cartman expectedly but he pulled away from her and clutched his mallet tightly.**

 **Stan gently presented Cierra with his mallet and after a brief tug of war with Cartman retrieved the other mallet for himself. Stan and Cartman shot quick glares at each other while Cierra took her place at the opposite end of the table.**

 **Stan stood at Cartman's goal, pulled the puck from it and placed it on the table.**

" **We'll start on 3," said Stan.**

" **One," Cierra counted.**

" **Two," Stan counted.**

" **Three!" they said in unison.**

 **Every shot seemed more elaborate than the next, which ended up stretching the gameplay time exponentially. Cartman grew more and more impatient as the game dragged on for what seemed like hours. Stan finally scored the first goal but Cierra followed up with two strong shots. Stan shot her a glare as he retrieved the puck and she returned it but Cartman noticed something...odd about the way they played. Cartman knew Stan could play better than what he was seeing and Cierra's competitiveness was on full display. Yet, with each goal scored, a laugh was shared between the two. They both exaggerated their stretches across the table and their grunts were less combative and more playfully dramatic, like they were having the time of their lives.**

 **Another shot from Cierra sent the puck into Stan's goal.**

" **Nice shot," Stan said sounding genuinely impressed.**

" **And with** _ **that**_ **, I believe" Cierra said with exaggerated haughtiness, " it's 4 to 4 and** _ **I'm**_ … **.about to win," she whispered.**

" **Oh-ho-ho," Stan chuckled as he returned the puck to the table, "We'll see about that,** _ **Cartman**_ **."**

" **Bring it,** _ **Marsh**_ **," Cierra said with a giggle.**

' **Oh, no,' Cartman's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what was happening, 'They're…..** _ **bonding!**_ "

 **At that thought, Cartman heard a knock on the arcade door.**

 **All three kids heard the access pass beep as Stan's mother walked into the arcade.**

" **There you are," said Mrs. Marsh. "Come on, Stan. The car's getting towed back home."**

" **Aww," Cierra whined, "You're leaving?"**

" **Aww," Cartman said mockingly, "Too bad."**

 **Stan shot him an angry look then turned to his mom.**

" **Mom, can me and Cierra just finish our game?" he asked.**

" **I don't know, Stan," Mrs. Marsh replied, "Your sister's been waiting awfully long at her friend's house."**

" **Please?" Stan pleaded, "It's one goal away from winner!"**

" **Please, Mrs. Marsh?" Cierra begged. "I'm just one goal away from beating Stan!"**

 **Unseen by her, Cartman shot Cierra an appalled glance.**

 **Stan's dropped his jaw dramatically and whispered intensely towards her, "You….little….Ohhh, it's** _ **on!**_ "

 **Cierra stuck her tongue out at him. Stan returned the gesture and scurried to the table to finish their game.**

 **They knocked the puck around for what seemed like an hour but to them felt like a mere minute. Stan watched the puck intently, guarding his goal to prolong the game as much as he could. He quickly glanced up at Cierra and saw the elated expression on her face. Once she returned his shot, Stan thought about it for a moment and subtly slipped his mallet to the right, allowing just enough space for the puck to go into his goal.**

" **Yes!" Cierra cheered. "I win!" she shouted with a laugh.**

" **Finally," Cartman grumbled.**

 **Stan walked around the table and offered his hand to Cierra, "GG."**

 **Cierra looked to him confused.**

" **It means 'good game'," explained Stan.**

" **Oh, ha-ha," she chuckled as she shook his hand.**

 **At that moment Cartman's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He hastily checked and recognized his mother's number. He rolled his eyes and and rejected the call.**

" **We seriously gotta get you into video games," said Stan.**

 **Cierra flashed him a smile and Stan briefly returned it before it faded into a frown. Over Cierra's shoulder, Stan noticed Cartman's angry expression and became concerned.**

" **Ready to go, Stan?" asked Mrs. Marsh.**

" **Yeah," Stan said, "But, uh, uh…." he stammered.**

" **Stan," Cierra interjected, "you said something about wanting to go to the bathroom, right?"**

" **Huh?" he asked.**

 **Cierra tightened her face and cleared her throat while nodding her head to the side, using it as an arrow to point to Cartman behind her.**

 **Stan picked up on this and quickly responded.**

" **Oh, yeah, yeah!" he said quickly. "Where-where was it again?"**

" **I'll show you," said Cierra. "This place can be a real maze if you don't know where you're going."**

" **Great idea," Cartman said.**

 **Cierra turned to him and he walked up to stand beside her.**

" **I could use a bathroom break too." Cartman placed himself between Cierra and Stan once more.**

" **Right," said Cierra. "Uhh," she said softly then pointed out the door, "….this way."**

* * *

 **A little later Cierra, Stan and Cartman had made their way down to the first floor. With Cierra leading, they soon arrived at the men's and women's restrooms.**

" **Here they are," Cierra gestured to the two bathroom doors.**

" **Thank God," Cartman sighed and pushed past Stan and Cierra. As he came to the door turned back towards Stan, "...You….comin', brah?"**

 **Stan glanced at Cierra who shrugged and nodded towards the men's room door.**

" **Y-yeah," he stammered. Stan joined Cartman at the bathroom and Cartman stepped aside to allow him to pass. Before going in himself, he gave Cierra a stern look and pointed to the ground telling her to stay.**

* * *

 **Stan stood before a urinal, zipped down and let his pants fall around his ankles. Cartman stood at a urinal as well with an unoccupied urinal separating him and Stan. As they both began peeing, Cartman broke the silence between them.**

" **So….what's goin' on, man?" he asked casually, "Everything….everything cool?"**

 **Stan kept his eyes forward and responded hesitantly. "...yeah…."**

" **Cool, cool," said Cartman. "Everything….everything with you and Wendy okay?"**

 **Stan was taken aback by Cartman's question. "Yeah….why?" he asked puzzled.**

" **Oh, no-no reason," Cartman said nonchalantly, "just wondering since uh…..you seem to be trying to fuck my cousin."**

 **Stan turned towards Cartman with a horrified expression. "Say** _ **what?!**_ " **he screeched.**

" **You heard me," Cartman turned to him with narrowed eyebrows.**

" **Oh, God,** _ **no!**_ " **Stan insisted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he shook his head vigorously. "I was just being nice, dude. I have** _ **ZERO**_ **interest in Cierra that way! Just...** _ **NO! Ewww!**_ " **He shuddered at the idea.**

" **Well, that's a relief-Wait! What's** _ **that**_ **supposed to mean?!" Cartman asked, "What? My cousin not good enough for you?!"**

" **No, no, i-it's not that!" said Stan, "I just-I have a girlfriend already and Cierra's not even my type! And-!"**

 **Cartman cut Stan off with a serious look. Without taking his eye off him, Cartman finished his business and pulled up his pants.**

" **So….there's nothing going on between you and my cousin?" he asked.**

" **No," Stan turned his eyes forward once again. "Nothing."**

" **Look me in the eye, Stan," Cartman demanded.**

 **Stan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He finished his business and hoisted up his jeans, then turned to look Cartman in the eye.**

 **For a moment there was silence before Cartman spoke with complete seriousness.**

" **Do you have a crush on my cousin?... Yes or no?"**

 **Without a flinch or a blink Stan responded flatly. "Cartman, I have no romantic interest in Cierra."**

 **Cartman continued to stare Stan down and Stan did the same right back. Eventually Cartman felt satisfied and said, "Okay."**

 **They both simultaneously zipped their pants and Cartman headed for the sink. Stan rolled his eyes for a moment before taking the free sink beside him.**

 **As Cartman and Stan re-entered the hallway, Cartman heard a familiar voice address him.**

" **There you are, Eric," said Mrs. Cartman.**

" **Mom?!" Eric squealed.**

" **I called you fifteen minutes ago; it's time to go home."**

" **What?! But Mom," Cartman protested, "I wanted to stay with my cousin some more!"**

" **You'll see your cousin at school, hon. It's time for din-din now."**

" **But Meem…" Cartman began to plead.**

 **Before he could continue, Mrs. Cartman cut him off. "We can order pizza tonight."**

 **Cartman shook his head in shock and gave up his plea. "Oh, okay, cool."**

 **He followed his mother to the lobby door but quickly glanced over his shoulder to flash Stan an "I'm watching you" gesture.**

 **Stan rolled his eyes once again and shook his head. A sudden strong vibration then came from his pocket and he pulled out his phone to read a new text from "Kyle2".**

" _ **Is he gone?"**_

 **Stan looked up to see Cartman and his mother leave the building, waited about ten seconds, then texted back.**

" _ **Yup."**_

 **A few seconds later, Stan saw the ladies' room door open slightly. The faint sound of a flush, followed by running water came from the bathroom.**

" **He's gone," said Stan. "He left with his mom."**

 **Cierra opened the ladies' room door all the way and gave a sigh of relief.**

" **I thought Auntie Lianne would** _ **never**_ **get here."**

 **"Say what?" asked Stan.**

 **"Dad texted me a while ago asking where we were," she explained, "I told him to send Auntie down for Eric when he told me she was here."**

 **The ladies' room door opened again and the sound of the hand dryer grew louder then softer as Mrs. Marsh stepped out.**

 **"All done, Stan?" she asked.**

 **"Uh-huh," Stan nodded.**

 **"Oh…." Mrs. Marsh looked around, "Where's Eric?"**

 **"His mom picked him up," said Stan with a shrug.**

 **Suddenly a loud rumbling noise filled the air, startling the two ladies but causing Stan to embarrassedly cover his stomach.**

 **Cierra chuckled and said, "I guess it really is dinner time."**

 **"Tee-hee-hee," Stan said sarcastically.**

 **"Well, the sooner we leave," said Mrs. Marsh, "the sooner we can get home for dinner."**

 **At that, Cierra felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before it began to ring. She quickly retrieved it and flashed the word "Daddy".**

 **"Hi, Daddy," she answered. "Yeah, Stan and him mom are still here."**

 **"Can't we just pick something up on the way?" asked Stan. "I'm starving."**

 **"We've got to grab your sister first, Stan," said Mrs. Marsh. "I'm sure she's pretty hungry too."**

 **"But she's all the way in Middle Park!" Stan whined. "I'll die of hunger by then!"**

 **"Oh, Stan," Mrs. Marsh rolled her eyes at the statement, "don't be so dramatic."**

 **She took Stan's hand and began to head for the hotel exit but Cierra held her hand out and cried out, "Wait!" Stan and Mrs. Marsh turned towards Cierra. "Stan….do you wanna stay for dinner?"**

 **"Mom," Stan turned to his mother, "Can I?"**

 **"Oh, I don't think so, Stan," said Mrs. Marsh.**

 **"Please, mom," Stan pleaded. "You can just come back for me later."**

 **"Don't you think that's just a little short notice?" asked Mrs. Marsh with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"My dad's on the phone right now," said Cierra, "I can ask him." Cierra took her hand away from her phone's mouthpiece and raised it back up to her ear. "Hello? Daddy?" she said, "Can Stan come up and have dinner with us?" Stan heard a faint deep voice respond to Cierra, "No," Cierra said, "Just Stan; his mom has to pick up his sister from Middle Park." There was a short silence before Stan heard another response from the phone. Cierra withdrew the phone from her ear and turned to Mrs. Marsh. "He says it's okay with him, if it's okay with you."**

 **Stan turned to his mom with a pleading look.**

 **"Well…." she said unsure.**

 **Cierra gave her a pleading look as well. Her brown eyes seemed to double in size as she folded her hands and asked as sweetly as possible, "Please, Mrs. Marsh? Please?"**

 **Mrs. Marsh looked from one child to the next, finally sighed and said with a smile, "Oh….how could I say no to those faces?"**

 **"Yes!" Stan shout whispered and did a quick fist pump.**

 **Cierra squealed happily and readdressed her father. "She said it's okay, Dad! We'll be right up!" She hung up, stashed her phone away and quickly grabbed Stan's arm. "Come on, Stan!" she cried excitedly.**

 **"Oh-okay!" Stan rapidly turned back to his mother as Cierra pulled him along. "Later, Mom!" he quickly shouted to her.**

 **Mrs. Marsh chuckled at the sight. "See you later, hon!"**

 **"You're gonna love Dad's cooking," Mrs. Marsh heard Cierra say happily, "he made a beef brisket tonight." As the two friends turned a corner and went out of sight, Mrs. Marsh headed for the hotel's exit.**

 **As she waited for the car's engine to warm up, Mrs. Cartman pulled up beside her.**

 **"Having car trouble, Sharon?" she asked.**

 **"Oh, no," Mrs. Marsh responded, "Just waiting for the car to warm up."**

 **"Yes, it's really starting to feel like fall."**

 **"Tell me about it," said Sharon.**

 **"Mom…." Cartman grumbled, "Pizza?"**

 **"We're going hon; we're going," Mrs. Cartman said to her son.**

 **Cartman folded his arms grumpily and gave a irate sigh. As he glanced to his right at Mrs. Marsh, he suddenly realized she was alone. His eyes went wide and he stumbled forward to tug on his mom's coat.**

 **"Mom! Mom!"**

 **"We'll be off in a minute, sweetie," said Mrs. Cartman.**

 **"Ask her where Stan is!" he said urgently, "Ask her!"**

 **"All right, all right," she said trying to quell her son. "Um, Sharon?"**

 **Mrs. Marsh looked up at her.**

 **"Did you happen to have your son with you?"**

 **"Oh, yes, but…" Mrs. Marsh gave a soft chuckle, "it's actually really sweet, Lianne. Stan's joining his new little friend for dinner tonight."**

 **Cartman's mouth went agape and his eyes narrowed.**

 **"Oh, Stan made a new friend?" Mrs. Cartman said sweetly.**

 **"Yes, a sweet little girl named Cierra," Mrs. Marsh continued.**

 **"Oh, Cierra's actually my niece!" said Mrs. Cartman.**

 **"Yes, I remember her mentioning that," Mrs. Marsh said. "Oh, it was the cutest thing, Lianne," she fought back another chuckle. "They both practically begged me to let him stay."**

 **"Oh, that's adorable," Mrs. Cartman cooed.**

 **"Mm-hmm." Mrs. Marsh glanced at her car's RPM needle turned over her engine. "Well, I better get going," she said, "Shelley's waiting for me."**

 **"Have a good night, Sharon!" Mrs. Cartman cried as she pulled away. Before she turned her eyes forward, she quickly glanced at her son in the mirror. "Isn't that sweet, muffin?" she said. "Sound like Stan and your cousin are becoming fast friends," she added chipperly.**

 **Cartman, however, wasn't so chipper. Mrs. Cartman had failed to notice the look of bubbling fury on her son's face. He tried as hard to keep his cool, but his voice had a noticeable snarl as he muttered to himself.**

 **"We'll see about that."**

* * *

Stan continued to look away from him and said softly, "Well...I think that'll help...for now." He headed for the door and as he reached for the doorknob, he heard Mr. Wolfe from behind him.

"Well, I'm glad I could help, Stan," he said warmly. "Enjoy the rest of your recess."

"Yeah." Stan didn't look back at him and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor beside the door. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to his messenger app. He tapped on a conversation he had started with "Kyle2". He looked at their last text conversation and re-read the final message.

" **C911, bbs."**

There was still no reply. He glanced away from the phone worriedly and thought for a moment before going back the counselor door and gave it a firm knock.

"Um, Mr. Wolfe?"

Mr. Wolfe had placed his glasses back on and was writing something down before he looked up at Stan.

"Oh," he said slightly surprised, "hello again, Stan."

Stan held the side of the door, hesitated for a moment but soon slowly slipped back into the room, looking down at the floor all the while.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Wolfe asked.

"Uh...well...Mr. Wolfe?" he looked up at him. "What do you do if you know someone getting abused?"

Mr. Wolfe became more alert and rose from his desk. He went behind Stan and carefully closed the door. He smiled at Stan and gently guided him to the chair in front of his desk. He gestured to Stan, inviting him to sit down and at first Stan wasn't sure but eventually slowly made his way to the chair and hopped into it.

"Is there..." Mr. Wolfe began, "...someone you're asking for?"

Stan looked up at him sharply but saw his thoughtful but compassionate expression and decided to continue.

"Well... I mean...say, hypothetically..."

"Mm-hmm." Mr. Wolfe nodded.

"A friend I knew was being abused by someone. How...how could I help them be safe?" He realized his tone had shifted to being too revealing and quickly held up his hands defensively. "I mean, you know, just...just theoretically."

"Hmm..." Mr. Wolfe looked away thoughtfully but kept an earnest tone. "Any theoretical signs you may have noticed?" Stan looked slightly worried but Mr. Wolf followed with, "If you _did_ know someone being abused? Would there have been any behaviors from your hypothetical friend and their possible abuser that would raise your concerns?"

Stan still felt a bit unsure, telling a stranger about something like this. And though he had tried to cover it up, Stan was already sure that Mr. Wolfe had seen through his 'Say I have this friend' bit. But something about the way he spoke, the genuine tone in his voice, how he seemed honestly concerned, made Stan feel a bit at ease. He would still keep the counselor in the dark and much as he could but Stan thought maybe...maybe a fresh perspective would help.

* * *

A/N: Could South Park Elementary be getting a new counselor soon? Because that's the most dramatic thing that happened in this chapter, right? :P Read and review please! And I'll see you guys next time with Chapter 7- Choked By The Chain.


	7. Choked by the Chain

A/N: Dear God, this chapter is long! But a lot of stuff happens in it! Remember when I said things were gonna get real soon? Well, here's where it begins to get _really_ real. Present day in normal text and flashback in **bold** as always. Also, there are some song lyrics in this chapter that are _italicized_ , so, that's also a thing. Enjoy and...pray for these two.

* * *

That Tuesday evening, Sparky was happy to be reclaimed by Stan and excitedly zipped ahead of his master towards the mall's exit. Cierra and Stan walked away from the mall together and they soon came to the entrance of the big park. They slowed down their pace and as Sparky ran ahead of the two children, barking happily, Stan winced with every few steps he took. His entire body was sore and just walking was torture for him.

"Ha-ha," Cierra giggled, "How's it feel, Marsh?"

"Oh, just _great_. Ow," said Stan sarcastically. " _Fantastic_ ," he added while gritting his teeth.

"Well….that's what happens when you neglect your workout too long," said Cierra with a smug grin but her smile became a concerned look as she noticed the fresh bruise on Stan's cheek.

"Ahh!" Stan groaned sharply. "That's it," Stan said. He pulled Sparky's leash to lead him to a nearby bench. "I gotta sit down," he declared. He sat down gingerly to not aggravate his muscles and groaned loudly as he made contact with its cold wood.

"Everything okay, Stan?" asked Cierra. She followed behind Stan and joined him beside the bench.

"Yeah…." said Stan, "I'm just….like you said, o-out of practice." He took care to avoid Cierra's gaze and rubbed his sore arms.

Cierra glanced away from Stan and eventually sat on the bench beside him. She looked to the ground and for a while remained silent.

The park was already decorated for Halloween. The treetops were covered with fake spiders and spider webs. Shimmering jack-o-lanterns and frightened black cat ornaments were hanging from the streetlights. A few plastic jack-o-lanterns were lining the walkways in front of every other bench and dimly lit their washed out, orange glow as the sun began to set above them. At a nearby gazebo, a tattered scarecrow was lazily leaned against its entrance and some long black and orange streamers hanging from its roof blew in the cool, autumn wind.

Silence remained between them for a long while but Stan took care to keep an eye on Sparky, who was freed of his leash and ran around chasing squirrels.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Cierra asked breaking the silence. Stan raised an eyebrow and glanced over to her. Cierra never looked away from the ground. "At home?"

Stan looked ahead and saw autumn leaves gently blow past them.

"Yeah," Stan said simply. He touched his sore cheek and silently winced from the pain.

Cierra turned over to him and reached her hand to touch it softly. Stan shut both eyes tightly as she made contact with it. He slowly opened his bad eye and through it saw Cierra's worried face.

* * *

 **That Monday, auditions for Little Shop of Horrors had begun. All the hopefuls were separated into groups based on their genders and what parts they were going for. On the girls' side, Cierra was sat at the end chair amongst a few other girls trying out for Audrey. They chatted with each other while Cierra nervously perused her sheet music.**

 **On the other side sat hopeful auditioners for the male leads and supporting characters including Seymour, Audrey II, Mr. Mushnik and, of course, Orin Scrivello, DDS.**

 **Mr Mackey sat behind a piano with a cordless microphone near him and just finished up another audition song from the boys' side.**

 **"Next!" Mr. Mackey cried as a deflated Clyde left the stage. Butters took his place on stage and swung his arms while waiting for his music to begin. He chose a song from the musical Chicago, "Mr. Cellophane" and after the first chorus was signaled to stop. His performance was well-received and Mr. Mackey nodded to himself before speaking into the microphone. "M'kay, Butters that was very nice. Very nice. Next!"**

 **At this, Butters quickly bowed and scampered off stage before a new auditioneer took the stage- Cierra; looking very nervous and twiddling her fingers.**

 **Mr. Mackey noticed this and tried to calm her.**

 **"Don't be nervous now, Cierra," he said, "just- just give it your best, m'kay?"**

 **Cierra took a deep breath and nodded to him to begin.**

 **She chose a song from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, "In My Own Little Corner." As she sang, quite a few people stood and took notice.**

 **"Wow..." Kyle whispered in awe.**

 **"Oh, stop it princess," said Kenny, sarcastically clutching his chest "you're breakin' my heart."**

 **Kyle shot him a glare and ribbed him hard.**

 **"What?!" Kenny said indignantly.**

 **Stan took notice too, but not in awe. His face wore an expression of concern and slight anger.**

 **'That's not the song she told me she picked,' he thought.**

 _ **"And I'm glad to be back in my own little corner. All alone...in my own...little chair."**_

 **As Cierra finished her last note, Mr. Mackey quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "She's perfect," he said to himself softly. He picked up the microphone and turned it back on. "Thank you, Cierra. That was a lovely audition, m'kay?"**

 **Cierra smiled bashfully and scurried off the stage and Mackey handed Cierra back her sheet music.**

 **Mr. Mackey cleared his throat and said "Next!" once again.**

 **"Finally!" Cartman groaned. He ran over to Mackey and handed off his sheet music. Cartman stood on stage confidently and signalled Mr. Mackey to begin. He chose a song from the musical A Little Night Music, "In Praise of Women." He sang with the baritone enthusiasm of Orin Scrivello himself but put particular emphasis on a few of the lyrics.**

 _ **"...the woman's**_ **miiiiine** _ **! Besides, no matter what one might infer,**_

 _ **One must have faith to some degree.**_

 _ **The least that I can do is trust in her**_

 _ **The way that Charlotte trusts in me."**_

 **Cierra felt Cartman's eyes boring into her.**

 _ **"Capable, pliable**_

 _ **Women,**_ **women...** _ **"**_ **Cartman sang the word with a bit of bitterness**

 _ **"Understanding and reliable,**_

 **Knowing their place** _ **,"**_

 **Cierra looked away guiltily while Stan raised an eyebrow in suspicion.**

 _ **"Insufferable, yes, but gentle,**_

 _ **Their weaknesses are incidental.**_

 _ **A functional but**_ **ornamental...**

 _ **Race."**_

 _ **"Durable, sensible**_

 _ **Women,**_ **women...**

 _ **Very nearly indispensable**_

 _ **Creatures of grace.**_

 _ **God knows the**_ **foolishness** _ **about them,**_

 _ **But if one had to live without them,**_

 _ **The world would surely be a poorer,**_

 _ **If**_ **purer,**

 _ **Place."**_

 **Cartman stared intensely towards Cierra as he finished his audition.**

 _ **"The hip-bath...about that hip-bath...**_

 _ **How can you slip and trip into a hip-bath?**_

 _ **The papers...where were the papers?**_

 _ **Of course, he might have taken back the papers.**_

 _ **She wouldn't...therefore they didn't...**_

 _ **The woman's...**_ **miiiiiine!"**

 **Cartman had a huge smile on his face as he turned towards Mackey, who was now sporting a taken aback and slightly disturbed face.**

 **"Mmmkay...uh, thank you, Eric," he said flatly.**

 **Cartman gave a smug gesture towards the other auditionees and sauntered off stage.**

 **Stan, however, didn't notice. He looked over his song and had a troubling thought. Could Cartman actually win the role of Orin? He looked back to his sheet music and silently but swiftly slinked out of the auditorium.**

 **After another 15 minutes, Mr. Mackey waved Bebe Stevens off stage and called "Next!"**

 **No one came to the stage.**

 **"N-next!" he cried again.**

 **He looked around the auditorium and asked through the microphone. "H-has anyone seen Stan? It...It's his turn."**

 **Everyone looked around the room and muttered questions to each other.**

 **"Did you see where he went?" Kyle asked Kenny.**

 **Kenny shook his head in response.**

 **"Eh, he was probably intimidated," Cartman said arrogantly. He blew on his fingernails and buffed them against his chest. "After the performance I gave, I'm a shoo-in for Orin Scrivello."**

 **Suddenly, a creaking noise shot through the auditorium and everyone turned towards the back to see a winded Stan walking in.**

 **"Sorry..." he panted, "I'm...I'm back."**

 **"Alright, Stan," said Mr. Mackey, "You're our final audition for the day, so come on up, m'kay?"**

 **As Stan approached the stage, he handed Mr. Mackey his sheet music and took a deep breath as he walked center stage.**

 **"Whenever you're ready, Stan," said Mr. Mackey.**

 **Stan gave Mackey a nod and he began playing the song-"All I Care About Is Love" from Chicago. Stan's performance had a rocky start. By the end of the second verse, Stan wasn't confident at all in winning any part in the play. But he remembered Cartman's audition and what it could mean for Cierra, He was certain Cierra would win the role of Audrey and had no intention of letting Cartman win the right to use Cierra as a living punching bag. Stan tried harder to channel the cocky, over-the-top nature of Billy Flynn while being genuine in the final few lines of**

 _ **"Doin' a guy in.**_

 _ **Who's pickin' on you**_

 _ **Twistin' the wrist**_

 _ **That's turning the screw..."**_

 **Cierra raised a sarcastic eyebrow as he quickly glanced at her.**

 **As he finished what he felt was a pretty decent audition, Mr. Mackey gave a small applause for Stan.**

 **"All right, all right, very nice, Stan, m'kay," he said. Stan made his way off the stage and back to the boys' side as Mr. Mackey addressed everyone. "Alright, everyone. You gave some very nice auditions. The cast sheet will be posted on the drama club's bulletin board by the end of the week, m'kay?"**

 **Stan glanced over to Cierra again, who was now standing next to Cartman. Cartman was wearing a pretty disgruntled expression but Stan was more focused on Cierra's worried off-side glance.**

* * *

 **A little l** **ater that week, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters and Stan were sat on the afternoon bus home together.**

" **So, no practice for you today, Eric?" asked Butters peering over the seat's back.**

 **Cartman reclined lazily against his seat.**

" **Nope!" said Cartman throwing his arms behind his head. "I got the day off," he added happily.**

 **"Ahem!" said a loud masculine voice.**

 **At the bus's front stood a very irate Mr. Heartman. He gestured to Cartman to come to him and Cartman's happy look immediately melted away to one of dread.**

 **"Guess you didn't get the day off, eh, fatass?" asked Kyle.**

 **Cartman gave a low growl as he dragged himself to the front of the bus and followed the Coach off back towards the football field. Once Cartman left, the bus pulled away from the school and headed for the road.**

 **As they traveled towards the neighborhood, Kyle, Butters, Stan and Kenny sat around each other and talked.**

 **"So, you guys have any ideas for Halloween costumes?" asked Butters.**

 **"I don't know, dude," said Kyle, "it's gonna be hard to top the Avengers costumes we had last year."**

 **"We could try some costumes from that show Cartman was talking about," said Kenny.**

 **"What show?" asked Kyle, "That** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **thing?"**

 **"Yeah," said Kenny, "I saw some episodes. It's cool but kinda...fucked up."**

 **"Speakin' of fucked up," said Kyle, "What the hell was up with Cartman's audition on Monday?"**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Butters.**

 **"Well, I mean, that song..."**

 **As Kyle continued, Stan barely heard a word he said. He was staring out the window thoughtfully and didn't even notice when the conversation suddenly turned towards him.**

 **"I think Stan's audition was the biggest surprise though," said Butters.**

 **"Hey, yeah," Kyle agreed, "Didn't know you had it in you, dude," he said to Stan. Stan didn't respond until Kyle gave him a gentle nudge. "Dude?"**

 **Stan was startled by the sudden contact. "Huh? What?" he said. "What'd you say?"**

 **"I said, your audition was awesome."**

 **"Oh, thanks," Stan responded blankly.**

 **Kyle raised an eyebrow and Stan's dry response. "You okay, dude?" Kyle asked.**

 **"Yeah, why?" Stan said in the same blank tone.**

 **"You seem a little...off," said Kyle, "Everything okay?"**

 **"Yeah, everything...everything's fine."**

 **Stan turned away to look back out the window. And while Kyle turned back towards Kenny and Butters, he occasionally shot a worried glance towards his friend.**

* * *

 **Soon, the bus stopped at Stan's house and he was let off.**

 **"Later, Stan!" Kyle called from his window.**

 **"Bye!" Kenny mumbled loudly.**

 **Stan waved goodbye as the bus pulled away. Once it turned a corner and was out of sight, he headed towards his house but stopped towards his backyard fence. He quickly glanced back and forth to make sure the coast was clear. He came close to the fence and gave it three soft knocks. He waited for a few seconds and jumped back slightly as three sharp knocks answered him from the opposite side.**

 **"Cartman?" Stan whispered.**

 **"Marsh?" a girl's voice answered. Cierra poked her head up from atop the fence and flipped over it onto the ground beside Stan.**

 **"Nice of you to 'drop in'" Stan said while making exaggerated quotation fingers.**

 **"Oh, ha-ha," Cierra said sarcastically. "So, are we goin' in or what?"**

 **Stan held up his hands in a jokingly defensive way.**

 **"Oh, please," he unlocked the front door and gestured towards it with a bow, "after you."**

 **Cierra rolled her eyes with a chuckle and climbed the steps to Stan's doorway and entered with Stan following behind her.**

 **"So, where did you say Shelly was again?" asked Cierra.**

 **"Oh," Stan said flatly, "She's off at some stupid middle school club...thing. Don't worry about it."**

 **Cierra shrugged and hopped up onto the couch. Stan joined her and turned on the tv and cable box. He changed the channel to HBO on Demand and began scrolling through the shows available.**

 **"So, what was this show called again?" asked Cierra.**

 **"** _ **Game of Thrones,**_ **" Stan said. "It's really good but it** _ **can**_ **get a little fucked up sometimes."**

 **"It's not** _ **that**_ **gory, right?" Cierra asked nervously.**

 **"Well...** _ **some**_ **parts are," Stan confessed. Cierra began to look uneasy but he quickly chimed in with, "But don't worry; I can let you know when a gory part's coming up so you can look away."**

 **"Thanks, Stan," said Cierra.**

 **"Eh, no problem, kid," Stan said.**

 **"Kid?!" said Cierra, "We're the same age!"**

 **Stan snickered. "Sometimes I wonder..."**

 **Cierra ribbed him in the shoulder.**

 **"Hey!" he cried out.**

 **Cierra just giggled and said, "Serves you right!"**

 **Stan rubbed his shoulder and slowly grew a smile on his face which Cierra returned. Stan began scrolling through the available episodes and selected the first episode, "Winter is Coming".**

 **"'Winter is Coming'?" asked Cierra, "that title's appropriate."**

 **Stan pressed play and turned to Cierra, "Okay, so there's a pretty gory part in the beginning of this," he warned, "I'll tell you what happens after, but I** _ **definitely**_ **don't think you wanna see it happen."**

 **"I'll take your word for it," said Cierra.**

 **As the episode played out, the scene in question came up and Stan waved to Cierra.**

 **"Okay, it's coming."**

 **Cierra nodded and buried her face in her hands.**

 **Stan cried out as he watched the scene and Cierra cringed and whimpered at a loud, squishing sound.**

 **As the scene ended, Stan gently shook Cierra's shoulder.**

 **"It's over. You can look now."**

 **Cierra peeked through her fingers and sighed with relief.**

 **"How long is this again?" she asked.**

 **"'Bout an hour," Stan responded.**

 **They continued watching the episode and Stan warned Cierra to look away whenever gore was involved. Eventually the show came to an end and Stan shut off the TV.**

 **"So, besides the gore and stuff, what'd you think?" asked Stan.**

 **"I liked it," said Cierra, "It seems pretty cool. But there's no way my dad would let me watch it at home." Cierra laughed and shook her head at the thought.**

 **"I didn't think so," said Stan, "But you can always watch it here."**

 **Cierra felt her smile melt away. "Hmm..." She looked away worriedly. "Stan...you know, Eric won't be doing extra gym classes forever."**

 **Stan's face fell at Cierra's words and he glanced away from her too.**

 **"He's already wondering why I'm not as available as I used to be," Cierra explained.**

 **"'Available?'" Stan said irritatedly, "available for what?"**

 **"Well," Cierra said nervously, "...just...anything. Doing homework, hanging out."**

 **"He's got plenty of other friends to hang out with," Stan pointed out bitterly, "And a mom to help him with his homework."**

 **Cierra looked to the floor sadly and Stan softened his tone as he reached out to her.**

 **He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke warmly, "He doesn't need you. And you** _ **definitely**_ **don't need him," he said. Cierra looked up at him, "All he does is try to control you. That's not what friends do." Stan gestured to himself, "I know I'd never try to control my friends' every move."**

 **"Mmm..." Cierra nodded. "I know."**

 **"Like what happened today," said Stan, "The song you sang," Cierra raised her eyebrows, startledly, "that wasn't the one you chose for your audition."**

 **"I...I changed it," Cierra said trying to shrug it off.**

 **Stan wasn't convinced. "Why?"**

 **"I just..." Cierra tried to explain, "...the first song just sounded too...strong. For the character," she quickly added.**

 **"You mean for** _ **you**_ **," said Stan, " 'Cause that's what** _ **he**_ **told you?"**

 **Cierra's froze, rendered speechless by Stan's words and she turned away in shame.**

 **Stan gasped silently and tried to calm her down.  
** **"Cierra, I'm sorry," he said. "I...I didn't mean to-"**

 **"No," Cierra cut him off, "You were right," she confessed. "Eric** _ **did**_ **pick that song for me."**

 **"Cierra..." said Stan.**

 **"How do you do that?" Cierra turned back to him.**

 **"Do what?" asked Stan.**

 **"I swear sometimes it's like you can see right through me," said Cierra. "It's impossible to lie to you."**

 **Stan shrugged unsure, "I dunno," he admitted. "I guess I just...know how it feels to be pushed around."**

 **"Your sister?" Cierra asked.**

 **Stan looked to her quickly and was about to say something in protest. But after a good look at Cierra's knowing gaze, he didn't even bother trying to brush it off.**

 **"Yeah," he said simply.**

 **"I'm sorry, Stan," Cierra scooted closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder, "I can't even imagine what you must go through with her."**

 **"Yeah, you can," said Stan.**

 **Cierra looked up at him curiously.**

 **Stan looked back at her and didn't say a word.**

 **Cierra suddenly realized what Stan was implying and rose from his shoulder.**

 **"Oh, no, no, Stan," said Cierra, "Eric may be a bully sometimes but...but he doesn't** _ **hit**_ **me," she insisted. "He would** _ **never**_ **do that." She shook her head for emphasis.**

 **"I sure hope you're right," said Stan, "if he ever did something like that to you..." Stan reflexively tightly clenched one of his fists .**

 **Cierra noticed this and quickly tried to coax Stan out of his anger. "I** _ **know**_ **he wouldn't; he loves me." Stan saw Cierra look away as if even she doubted her own words. "But…" she admitted, "...he** _ **can**_ **be pretty scary when he's angry."**

 **Stan frowned at her statement.**

 **"How many times have you seen him angry?" he asked.**

 **"In general?" Cierra asked, "Or just at me?"**

 **Stan cringed and groaned uncomfortably at her response.**

 **Suddenly, Stan's doorbell rang followed by a loud knock.**

 **Cierra and Stan both jumped at the sound.**

 **"Shelly's home already?" asked Cierra.**

 **Stan looked to the cable box's clock. It flashed 5:15pm**

 **"No...she's not supposed to be home for another hour," Stan said wonderingly, "And she has a key."**

 **Another series of doorbell rings and knocks echoed loudly through the house.**

 **Stan quickly hopped off the couch and headed for the door. "All right, all right! I'm coming!" he cried. He came to the door and glanced out it's peephole and felt his blood run cold when he saw who was on the other side: Eric Cartman looking very sweaty and irate.**

 **"Yo, Stan!" he cried, "Let me in!"**

 **Cierra gasped audibly and jumped off the couch in terror.**

 **"That...that was my cousin's voice..." she stammered.**

 **"Dude, I know you're in there!" Cartman cried. "Kenny told me the bus driver dropped you off!"**

 **'Goddamn it, Kenny,' Stan thought.**

 **"Oh, God…" Cierra whined, "I knew this would happen eventually. If Eric sees me here, he's gonna kill you!" Cierra squealed frantically.**

" **Stan, the fuck, man?!" Cartman cried out, "You in there?!"**

 **Stan turned to Cierra and pointed up the stairs. "Get upstairs and into my room," he said quickly, "I'll keep him down here until Shelly gets home."**

 **Cierra nodded and quickly sprinted up the stairs.**

 **Once Stan saw the door close, he quickly opened his front door and Cartman nearly knocked Stan over walking in.**

" **Hey, bro," Cartman said casually, "What's up?"**

" **Eh," shrugged Stan, "not much. You?"**

" **Ugh!" Cartman groaned loudly, "Finally made up my fucking stupid gym classes," he explained as he walked over to the couch, "so I figured, why not bum it at your place for a while?" He plopped down onto the couch lazily.**

" **You...you mean you're all done with Heartman?" Stan asked.**

" **Ah...yep," Cartman stretched and sighed contently, "'Bout fuckin' time too. I was this close to drop kicking that son of a bitch."**

" **Uh-huh," Stan said dryly.**

" **But, you know. His tightwad ass'd probably just give me more stupid training sessions."**

 **"Right," Stan said in the same dry tone.**

 **"All I know is," Cartman said, "I could use some good food and some good TV."**

 **"So, you came to my house to get it," said Stan slightly more irritated.**

 **"That's right!" said Cartman, "It's the least you could do after what happened the other day."**

 **Stan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"**

 **"The whole** _ **thing**_ **with the auditions...and my cousin..."**

 **"Dude!" Stan narrowed his eyebrows, "Are you seriously** _ **still**_ **on that?"**

 **"Hey, hey, hey," said Cartman, "there is no reason you should be hanging around her anyway," he explained, "not like she's any fun or anything."**

 **"Ugh!" Stan groaned in disgust and threw up his hands.**

 **"What?" said Cartman with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "I'm just telling the truth."**

 **Stan shook his head and groaned louder.**

 **"So, you got anything good to eat around here?" Cartman asked.**

 **Stan slumped forward and slunked to the kitchen to grab some chips and Pepsi. He soon returned with the snacks and a bowl and poured some of the chips into the bowl for them to share.**

 **"Sour cream and onion, right?" asked Cartman. He munched the chips ravenously when his prefered flavor was confirmed. "Sweet," he said with his mouth full. Stan took from the bag to avoid the chips Cartman touched after licking his fingers.**

 **"Hey," said Cartman, "you seen the newest episode of** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **yet?"**

 **"Nah," said Stan, "I still got a lot to catch up on."**

 **"Eh, whatever," said Cartman, "We can watch up to it."**

 **"Uhh," Stan said hesitantly, "dude, Shelly's gonna be home pretty soon. I don't think we have time."**

 **"Jesus..." Cartman sighed, "When are you gonna stop being a chicken shit and stand up to her?"**

 **"I'm not scared of her, dude,"** **Stan** **said sternly, "I just don't really feel like dealing with her tonight.**

 **"Meh," Cartman shrugged, "Well, if you're gonna be that way," he finished his last chip and paused when he realized he was reaching into an empty bowl. "We can just watch the episodes in your room online."**

 **Stan's eyes went wide at Cartman's suggestion and he quickly tried to change the subject.**

 **"Oh, uh, we can't," he stammered, "the internet's down."**

 **"Seriously?!" Cartman whined. He pulled out his phone and looked at the signal labeled "Stan's wi-fi". He tested out a mobile site and saw it load up fairly easily. "Seems fine now," he said. He began to head up the stairs, "Come on, let's go, " he said. Stan rushed towards Cartman and blocked his path. "Dude! What's your problem?!" Cartman demanded.**

 **"Nothing!" said Stan, "I just don't wanna watch** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **right now!"**

 **"Well, I** _ **do**_ **!" Cartman said , got right into Stan's face and tried to push him out of the way. Stan resisted and the two of them began a makeshift wrestling match on the staircase that was only interrupted by a very strange sound.**

 **"Ah-choo!"**

 **A high-pitched squeaky sneeze made its way to both of the boys' ears.**

 **Cartman was startled by the sound and looked towards Stan, "I thought Shelly wasn't home."**

 **"She's not," said Stan.**

 **"Then what was that noise?" asked Cartman.**

 **"I, I don't know," said Stan, "Mice?"**

 **"Ah-choo!" the squeaky sneeze happened again.**

 **Cartman looked up the stairs in the direction of the sound and pulled out his phone once again.**

 **As he scrolled through his contacts, Stan began getting nervous.**

 **"What's up, man?" he asked.**

 **"I just realized," said Cartman, "I forgot to check up on my cousin."**

 **"'Check up' on her?" said Stan.**

 **"Yeah," said Cartman, "I don't like her being alone for too long." Cartman heard his phone begin to ring as Cierra's number went through and both boys jumped as they heard another sound- the sound of a cell phone vibrating and ringing with a chiming tone.**

 **Cartman slowly drew his phone away from his ear and said suspiciously, "that's...my cousin's ringtone."**

 **Stan's eyes went wide once again and Cartman followed the sound of the phone's ring and found himself back at Stan's couch. A quick hoist of the cushions revealed Cierra's pink smartphone, chiming and vibrating as Cartman's phone continued to call it. It finally stopped as Cartman heard Cierra's voicemail pick up.**

 **"Hi," said a sweet voice, "You've reached Cierra. I can't come to the phone right now, so...leave me a message at the beep and I'll get back to you real soon."**

 **Cartman slowly hung up his phone and picked up his cousin's which now had a missed call icon hovering on its screen.**

 **"What..." Cartman snarled, barely containing his anger, "is my cousin's phone...doing in** _ **your**_ **house?"**

 **Stan looked from Cartman to the phone and quickly tried to think of a lie.**

 **"Dude, I know how it looks," Stan said, "but, see, she left the phone on the bus and I found it. I was gonna give it back to her tomorrow."**

 **Cartman sneered at Stan. He wasn't convinced and began to look around the living room. He dropped to his stomach and lifted the skirt of the couch.**

 **"Dude, what?" asked Stan.**

 **Cartman rose immediately and said sternly, "I'm gonna check upstairs."**

 **Cartman quickly ascended the stairs and Stan heard a million alarm bells go off in his head. He panicked and rushed up the stairs, frantically trying to block Cartman's path again.**

 **"Dude, dude,** _ **dude!**_ **" he cried, "** _ **Chill!**_ **There's no one here but us!"**

 **"Oh, yeah?" Cartman said before throwing all of his weight onto Stan forcing him into a nearby wall.**

 **Inside Stan's bedroom, Cierra was pressed against the door and listened in to the struggle. Outside the door, Stan continued to struggle with Cartman. Cartman reached for Stan's bedroom door but Stan pulled his arm away by tightly gripping his wrist.**

 **"If you weren't...hiding anything from me," Cartman declared in a strained voice, "then, why...are you trying so hard to keep me out of your room?"**

 **"If I don't want you in my room," Stan responded in an equally strained but stern voice, "then I don't. want. you. in it!"**

 **"Why, then?!" Cartman demanded throwing Stan off of his wrist. "You never had a problem before now!"**

 **"None of your fucking business, asshole!" said Stan.**

 **"What?!" Cartman yelled.**

 **"It's my fucking house, and I say I don't want you in it!" Stan yelled back.**

 **"You know what I think?" Cartman pointed an accusing finger at Stan, "I think you don't want me here because my cousin's here without my permission and you don't want me to find her!"**

 **"Permission?!** _ **Permission?!**_ **" Stan yelled. "You. fucking. Turd!" Stan felt his face getting hot with anger, "who the fuck do you think you are?! Her goddamn father?!"**

 **"And why the fuck do** _ **you**_ **care?" Cartman asked angrily, "It's none of** _ **your**_ **fucking business how I handle** _ **my**_ **family!"**

 **"It's my business when it means my** _ **friend**_ **is getting treated like** _ **crap**_ **!" Stan declared.**

 **Cierra gasped and her eyes widened in fear, while Cartman's eyes nearly bulged from his head as he recoiled in anger and disgust.**

 **"'** _ **Friends?'**_ **" he hissed barely able to get the word out.**

 **Stan felt the color drain from his face as he realized what he had said.**

 **"Dude..." Stan tried to backtrack, "I...I just meant-"**

 **"Don't," Cartman cut him off. "Don't...go there, Stan." Cartman felt a rage building up inside him but desperately tried to keep his composure. "You have no idea...what you're getting into...okay?"**

 **"...What?" Stan wondered.**

 **"Trust me, when I say," Cartman continued, "do yourself a favor and** _ **stay away from her.**_ **"**

 **"Why should I?" Stan demanded.**

 **"** _ **Trust me**_ **," he hissed. "You can't trust** _ **her**_ **."**

 **Cierra whimpered softly.**

 **"She's nothing but a liar and a** _ **fake**_ **."**

 **Stan was taken aback by Cartman's statement while behind the door Cierra clutched her chest, deeply hurt by her cousin's words.**

 **"For your sake, whatever 'friendship'," he said mockingly, "you've built with her, just** _ **let it go**_ **. You'll thank me later." Cartman began turning the doorknob and Stan heard the alarms go off in his head again.**

 **"Dude!" he said, "I said stay out of my room!"**

 **As the doorknob began to turn, Cierra felt her heart rate increase rapidly. She began biting her nails and quickly looked around the room for a place to hide. She glanced to the bed and thought, 'Under the bed?' she shook her head. 'No, that's the first place he'd look.' She looked to the window. 'Outside?' she thought but decided against it. 'I wouldn't gain enough ground in time. And he'd see me.'**

 **"Why?" Cierra heard Cartman ask from the other side. "Like you said, no one here but us."**

 **The doorknob continued to turn and Cierra turned sharply towards the closet. She was out of options and time, so she quickly dove into it and swiftly but quietly shut the door behind her.**

 **Cierra heard the bedroom door open heard the two boys shuffling around.**

 **Cartman surveyed the bedroom carefully. He crawled down to his knees and peered under Stan's bed.**

 **"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. He went to Stan's bedroom window, opened it and looked down to the ground below.**

 **"Comin' up dry, Cartman?" Stan said sarcastically.**

 **"If I find my cousin in here, you're both as good as dead, Stan," Cartman said harshly.**

 **Cierra gasped silently and backed further into the closet. As she moved backwards, she began to realize just how deep and dark Stan's closet seemed to be. She kept moving backwards, farther into the darkness and away from the door, just making out the closet's door knob being turned as she finally hit the back wall. She crouched into a corner as she heard the two boys' voices once again.**

 **"I don't get it," said Cartman. "I** _ **know**_ **that was Cierra's sneeze I heard."**

 **"Well, dude," said Stan, "if she's not in here or under the bed or outside, I guess she's not here after all."**

 **Cartman made his way deeper into the closet. Cierra clenched her teeth as she heard him approach.**

 **"What do you think?" Stan said jokingly, "that there's some** _ **secret passage**_ **in there or something?"**

 **Cierra heard Stan's emphasis on those words: 'secret passage'. She made her way to the back wall again. It felt...thin. And as she gave it a soft knock it sounded...hollow. More hollow than a wall should sound. She gently pushed the wall back and softly cried out as the wall suddenly spun around to the other side.**

 **"What was that?" Cartman said startled by the sound. He quickly made his way to the back of the closet and was greeted by a wall of Stan's baby clothes. Stan came beside him and said, "See? Nothing."**

 **Cartman glared at him and said, "More than one room in this house!" Cartman ran out of the closet declaring, "She's here! I know it!" Stan turned but briefly glanced over his shoulder at the wall before following Cartman out of the closet.**

 **Cierra had found herself in a closet opposite to Stan's. She looked around at the clothes it contained and saw several pairs of jeans, blouses, sweaters and by her feet were several pairs of sneakers and a few pairs of dressier looking shoes.**

 **"Where am I?" Cierra whispered. "This can't be Stan's parents' closet." She compared the size of the shoes to her own feet. They were only a size or two larger than what she wore. "The clothes are too small to fit his mom."**

 **She made her way to the closet's door and carefully twisted it open to avoid making any noise. She peered into a bedroom that looked a little bit bigger than Stan's. The walls were painted purple with posters of ponies and one reading "Hannah Montana". A nearby white shelf had a delicately curved design and held various colorful flowers in pots and a stuffed, brown rabbit. The nightstand had a purple heart lamp and the bed made with purple sheets and pillows with pink heart pillowcases.**

 **Cierra's face filled with dread as she slowly realized her location and whispered in horror, "This is Shelly's room."**

 **Cartman darted from room to room in Stan's house looking for any sign of his cousin while Stan strolled along behind him, fairly calm and confident that Cartman would find nothing.**

 **Cartman stomped out of Stan's parent's room with a thoroughly annoyed look on his face.**

 **"Anything?" Stan asked cheekily with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Shut up," Cartman said. He gave a exasperated sigh and began towards Shelly's room. He tried to turn the door's knob but it resisted.**

 **Inside Cierra jumped at this.**

 **"The fuck?" he muttered to himself.**

 **"Don't bother, man," Cierra heard Stan say, "Shelly always locks her door before she leaves home."**

 **Cierra sighed in relief.**

 **"Pfft, figures," Cartman sputtered. He headed back downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Stan joined him and put his hands in his pockets.**

 **"Convinced now?" Stan said.**

 **Cartman still looked very frustrated but was at a loss of what to do. After a short silence, Cartman threw up his hands and sighed as though he was admitting defeat. "Guess she's not here," said Cartman.**

 **"Told you , man," said Stan.**

 **"Yeah, well..." Cartman glanced to the side. "Sorry, I guess."**

 **Stan shrugged, "No problem, it's whatever."**

 **"No," said Cartman, "It's not whatever. I gotta find my cousin. She's probably bummin' it at Butters' or something."**

 **Cartman headed for the front door and just before he turned the knob, he turned back to Stan, "Don't forget what I said about her, Stan," he said in a warning tone, "my cousin may be cute but she's trouble."**

 **"Trouble?" Stan said sarcastically.**

 **"You don't know her like I do, bro," said Cartman, "for your own good...keep your distance," he added sharply.**

 **"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Stan asked.**

 **"No," said Cartman, "it's supposed to be a warning." Cartman opened the door and stepped to the opposite side of it. "Don't let me catch you two together," he wagged a finger towards him. "Or I promise it'll lead to trouble."**

 **Cartman slammed the door behind him, leaving Stan alone in the living room. Stan watched Cartman leave through the living room window and as he walked out of sight, he gave a heavy sigh of relief.**

 **"Thank God," he sighed. For a moment, he thought to himself. 'Maybe Cierra's right...maybe we are pushing our luck.' Stan scrunched up his face thoughtfully and began to make his way upstairs.**

 **Cierra had hidden herself in the closet once again closer to the back wall secret passage. She breathed heavily, not sure of what to do next. She was between the room of her friend's bully of a big sister but also in danger of being discovered. At that thought, Cierra felt the wall behind her spinning again and squealed in fright but calmed down immediately when she saw Stan was opening it from its opposite side.**

 **"Cierra?" he said softly, "it's ok; he's gone."**

 **"Oh..." Cierra sighed shakily, "Thank the Lord. That was** _ **way**_ **too close," said Cierra, "We gotta be more careful."**

 **"Yeah..." Stan slowly turned the wall back around and they gently flipped back to Stan's side of the closet wall. They walked back into Stan's room and Stan closed the closet's door behind them.**

 **"How'd you find a secret passage in your closet anyway?" Cierra asked.**

 **"Eh," Stan shrugged, "A few crazy celebrates held themselves up in my closet once and I just wondered one day how they all fit in there."**

 **"Which celebrities?" Cierra asked as she sat on Stan's bed.**

 **Stan sat in his computer desk chair and listed, "Tom Cruise, John Travolta and R. Kelly."**

 **"Oh! I think I heard about that," said Cierra, "They just wouldn't come out of the closet, would they?"**

 **"You don't know that half of it," said Stan with a soft chuckle. His smile became a stern look, however, and he rose from his chair and wandered towards the bedroom window.**

 **"What?" Cierra asked. She hopped from the bed and approached him. "What's wrong?"**

 **Stan didn't look back at her but spoke in a serious tone.**

 **"Cierra...I...don't think we should hang out anymore."**

 **Cierra quickly became worried by Stan's words.**

 **"What?" she said. "But..." she looked down sadly. "...it's because of what Eric said about me, isn't it?"**

 **Stan turned back to her, "No!" he declared, "I don't believe what he says for a second. Except for one thing-"**

 **Cierra looked back up at him.**

 **"That us hanging out together would lead to trouble," said Stan, "I'm not scared of him or what he might do to me...I'm more scared of what he would do to** _ **you**_ **."**

 **"Stan..." Cierra said in a choked up voice.**

 **Stan came to face Cierra and put both hands on her shoulders.**

 **"I don't want him to hurt you," said Stan. He looked away from her again. "I'm not worth that." He declared as he shook his head.**

 **Cierra was surprised by Stan's words and looked to him sadly but warmly.**

 **Stan glanced back at her and was shocked by what happened next.**

 **Cierra threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.**

 **"Yes, you are," she said sweetly.**

 **Stan stood in shock at Cierra's sudden action. He still felt unsure if this new friendship was the best thing for the both of them but eventually slowly returned her embrace and buried his face in her shoulder.**

 **"TURD!" They both heard a voice shout.**

 **Cierra turned sharply towards stan's bedroom door.**

 **"Who-?"**

 **"Shelly," Stan said coarsely. He dragged himself over to the door and opened it.**

 **"Where are you going?" Cierra asked.**

 **"To get this over with," he said dejectedly. "Just...just stay here." He closed the door and made his way to Shelly's room.**

 **"Get. in here." Shelly said in a garbled voice.**

 **Unseen by Stan, Cierra quickly peered through his bedroom door and saw him slump his way into Shelly's bedroom. She ran into Stan's closet and quickly made her way to the secret passage. Being careful to not make any noise, she turned the wall and found Shelly's closet door wide open**

 **"Oh, no," she whispered to herself.**

 **"What is it, Shelly?" Stan said flatly.**

 **"You know damn well, what you did, you fucking turd," said Shelly.**

 **"I didn't do anything!" Stan snarled.**

 **"Oh, yeah?" said Shelly, "Then how did my closet door get opened when my room was locked?"**

 **Stan saw what Shelly referred to- her closet door was wide open and Stan saw faint footprints embedded in Shelly's soft rug.**

 **"I...I - I don't know," was all Stan managed to choke out.**

 **Shelly quickly grabbed Stan and threw him to the floor in her room.**

 **Cierra gasped at the sight and quickly made her way under Shelly's bed, peering from under its bedskirt.**

 **"Don't gimme that, you shithead," said Shelly. She gave Stan a sharp kick to his stomach. He grunted in pain and Cierra gasped again, holding her stomach in turn.**

 **"You** _ **know**_ **," Shelly dragged Stan from the ground by his neck, clutching it tightly and making Stan begin to gasp for air. "you're** _ **never**_ **..." she socked him in the face and Stan grunted in pain from the hit, "...allowed..." she socked his other cheek and Stan grunted from the strike again, gasping for air all the while. Cierra shook her head furiously and began to whimper in fear. She raised one hand to her mouth to muffle her voice but her free hand began to grip the carpet beneath her tightly. "In. my. ROOM!" On the last word, Shelly threw Stan against her white shelf and half a dozen potted flowers toppled and shattered around Stan. Cierra gasped in terror as she saw Stan's face battered and purple with fresh blood leaking from his new bruises.**

 **"Oh, my God; Oh, my God, please, no. Stan, no!" Cierra said in quiet desperation.**

 **Shelly rounded on Stan and prepared to charged him. Just before she did, Cierra saw Stan look up. His expression through all the bruises was one of defeat and he quietly closed his eyes as it would all be over soon.**

 **"Stan!" Cierra shout-whispered from beneath the bed. "Get up!"**

 **Shelly began to charge at Stan but Cierra quickly reached from under the bed and grabbed Shelly's ankle, throwing off her balance as she ended up falling forward into the wall near Stan.**

 **Stan opened his eyes in surprise and saw Shelly struggling to get back on her feet. Her retainer was severely dislocated, twisted clumsily around her head and face and she awkwardly stumbled around her room trying to readjust it.**

 **"Ah, ah!" Shelly cried. "Getthe fffking strewdiver," she cried but her retainer's position made her completely incomprehensible.**

 **Cierra quickly made her way back to Shelly's closet. Stan saw her hand signalling him to the door and he sprinted to take it before Shelly noticed him leave.**

 **Cierra took Stan to the wall and turned them both onto the opposite side. She guided Stan to his bed and tried to get him to sit down but he dropped to the floor beside the bed instead. Cierra held her hand to her mouth and gasped. She looked to Stan's bedroom door and quickly shut it, locked it and pushed his dresser drawer in front of it for good measure.**

 **Cierra rejoined Stan and tried to get him onto his bed again. This time, she succeeded and Stan lay down with a pained grunt as his head made contact with his pillow. Stan panted heavily as he tried to ignore the vicious throbbing of his bruises and head. Cierra heard a loud pounding on Stan's room door, followed but what she assumed was a garbled order from Shelly. The pounding continued until Cierra heard another voice join her.**

 **"Shelly! My God, what happened?"**

 **It was Mrs. Marsh's voice.**

 **Shelly tried to explain but her retainer showed her mother all she needed to see.**

 **"Oh, we're gonna need to get you to the dentist, stat!" She began to guide Shelly down the stairs, "Stan!" she cried out, "I'm taking Shelly to the dentist; I'll leave some money on the table so you can order a pizza, ok?"**

 **Cierra wasn't sure what to do. If she answered she'd reveal herself but Stan was in no condition to talk. She took a second to concentrate hard on the sound finally said, "Okay, mom! Thanks!" imitating Stan's voice as closely as she could.**

 **"You're welcome, hon," Mrs. Marsh said.**

 **Cierra sighed with relief knowing her impression had fooled her.** **Cierra heard Mrs. Marsh go down the stairs and the sound of Shelly's garbling protests get softer and softer until it was followed by the sound of a door opening and closing and eventually the sound of a car's engine turning over. Cierra went to the window and saw Mrs. Marsh pulling out of the driveway and driving out of sight. Cierra sighed with relief once again.**

 **"Ugh..." Stan groaned.**

 **Cierra turned towards the sound and rushed over to the door. She slid the dresser out of the way and unlocked the door. On the opposite side of the hallway, Cierra found Stan's bathroom and frantically searched the medicine cabinet for first aid. She found the supplies she was looking for rather quickly- gauzes, cotton balls, a tube of Neosporin, a non-abrasive cleanser, a box of bandages and a small ice pack. She zipped downstairs and placed the supplies on the coffee table, then zipped back to Stan's room. She took his arm and carefully draped it over her shoulders, hoisted him off the bed and let him lean on her as they descended the stairs together. With every step, Stan let out a groan of pain.**

 **"It's okay," Cierra said softly, "it's okay. We're almost there."**

 **"Ah...ah..." Stan groaned.**

 **They made it to the bottom step and Cierra held Stan steady as the wobbled to the couch. She guided Stan to sit and quickly grabbed a nearby decorative but soft pillow. She placed it on the couch and guided Stan down to it to elevate his head as she began to dress his wounds. She reached for the cleanser and used the cotton balls to gently apply pressure to Stan's gashes. Once the bleeding stopped, she softly cleaned the blood away from Stan's cheeks and brow. Stan squirmed a bit from the cleaning but soon felt the pain start to lessen. Soon, the excess blood was cleared away and Cierra used a clean finger to apply the Neosporin and the bandages. Once they were secured, Cierra dashed to the kitchen to fill the ice pack with full tray of ice. She soon returned and sat down on the other side of the couch. She gently laid Stan's pillow and head in her lap and took off her hat to provide a barrier between the ice pack and Stan's bruised head.**

 **Stan groaned in pain again; he could still hear ringing in his head and a throbbing pain that shot through his shoulders, back and entire head. The two children for a while just sat together in silence, with Cierra alternating the location of the ice pack.**

 **Eventually, Stan broke the silence.**

 **"My shoulder..." he groaned.**

 **Cierra took the ice pack away from his face and placed it where he croaked out.**

 **"Here?" she asked.**

 **Stan mumbled something that sounded like a yes, so Cierra kept it there.**

 **"Stan..." Cierra began. Stan looked up at her and she had a surprisingly smug look on her face, "...I hope you realize I'm** _ **never**_ **gonna stop hanging out with you now."**

 **Stan's eyes went wide in disbelief, "What?! What are you crazy?!"**

 **Cierra shook her head. "You said you wanted us to stop hanging out 'cause you didn't want me to get hurt," she said. "Well, I don't want us to stop hanging out 'cause...I don't want** _ **you**_ **to** _ **keep**_ **getting hurt."**

 **Stan gave her an awestruck look.**

 **"Stan," Cierra looked down at him sadly, "I don't even want to know what Shelly would've done if I hadn't been here."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Stan.**

 **"How do you think Shelly tripped?" Cierra said with a mischievous smile.**

 **Stan was dumbfounded. "Wait, what?"**

 **"I was under Shelly's bed," Cierra explained, "I saw the whole thing."**

 **Stan struggled to sit up and rejected Cierra's attempt to bring him back down.**

 **"That's...not what always happens," said Stan, "...just if I make her mad."**

 **Cierra looked to him sadly and put her hand on his. "Stan..." Stan saw tears beginning to fill her eyes, "...you don't deserve that. Ever. And I never want her to do that to you again."**

 **"And what about your cousin?" asked Stan. "How do you think he'd feel about that?"**

 **"He might be possessive," said Cierra, "but he's your friend too. If he ever did find out, and knew the situation-"**

 **"He wouldn't care," Stan spat. "He's never cared...he already knows."**

 **Cierra's expression became even sadder, "I...I'm sorry, Stan," she said in a broken voice.**

 **"Stop apologizing," said Stan. "You** _ **still**_ **haven't done anything wrong."**

 **Cierra desperately tried to dry her tears with her jacket sleeve.**

 **"Actually..." Stan said in realization, "...you've done more for me in a couple weeks than he's ever done for me my whole life." Stan sternly looked forward before continuing. "That's why...that's why I can't let you hang around me...we can't-"**

 **"You can stop right there,** _ **Marsh**_ **," said Cierra.**

 **Stan looked back at her, who still looked teary but regained her mischievous smile.**

 **"I'm not going** _ **anywhere**_ **," said Cierra.**

 **Outside, in the darkness of autumn evening, Cartman made his way to the Marsh residence again. After failing to find Cierra at Butters' or at her hotel suite, he figured he would at least get her phone to make sure she wasn't talking to anyone he didn't approve of. Before her rang the bell, however, he caught a glimpse of something through the front window that made his blood boil over: Cierra and Stan on the couch together** _ **talking**_ **.**

 **"I fucking** _ **knew**_ **it!" he snarled angrily.**

 **He quickly barreled for the door and nearly bulldozed it down but got a closer look at Stan from the window. His face was heavily bruised but dressed in bandages and Cartman saw an ice pack nestled between them. Cierra had a sneaky smile on her face but Cartman could only barely make out what she was saying to him. He took out his phone and punched in a code, selected Cierra's number and called.**

 **Unseen by Cierra or Stan, Cierra's phone buzzed and Cartman was listening in on their conversation.**

 **"Cierra, come on," said Stan. "Be reasonable."**

 **"Not if it means** _ **this**_ **is what you get used to," Cierra protested pointing to Stan's bruised cheek. "Stan, I saw your face in there," she confessed. "Right before she charged at you...You've given up, haven't you?"**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Stan.**

 **"You tell me to stop apologizing 'cause I don't do anything wrong," Cierra explained, "But I see you with Shelly and it's like you just...don't care what she does to you anymore."**

 **"I care!" Stan protested.**

 **"I mean about stopping it from happening," said Cierra. "You just go to her and 'get it over with'. Like it's just routine for you."**

 **Stan heard her words echo through his head more powerful than the throbbing of his bruises. He looked down as away from her. "I guess...it just started happening so often, and I tried and failed to get away so many times, it was just...easier to let her have her way."**

 **"That sounds familiar," Cierra said sadly to herself.**

 **Cartman was taken aback by her words but kept listening.**

 **Stan looked back at her and continued. "She has knocked me out sometimes, you know? Unconscious." Cierra gave him a concerned look. "I'd always come to in my room. She'd put me there to make it look like I was sleeping."**

 **"Why didn't you ever tell your parents?" asked Cierra.**

 **Stan turned to her and said, "The same reason you won't tell yours."**

 **Cierra recoiled at the thought of what would happen if she tattled and looked away sadly.**

 **"I guess we're both stuck, huh?" said Cierra.**

 **"Guess so," said Stan.**

 **Cierra wasn't sure what to say next, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I wish Shelly wasn't your sister."**

 **"I wish Cartman wasn't your cousin."**

 **"I wish** _ **I**_ **was your sister."**

 **Stan looked to her and for the first time in hours cracked a smile on his face.**

 **"I'll tell you what," said Stan, "I'll promise be your big cousin, if you promise to be my little sister."**

 **"Little?!" sqeualed Cierra, "I'm three months older than you!"**

 **"Heh, could've fooled me," Stan said smugly.**

 **"Mmm!" Cierra stuck her tongue out at Stan defiantly.**

 **"Neh!" he stick out his. "You're not helping your case, Cartman."**

 **"Who did it back,** _ **Marsh?**_ **" Cierra pointed out, shaking herself sassily.**

 **They both started chuckling at their antics and Stan offered his hand to Cierra.**

 **"Deal?" he asked.**

 **Cierra took his hand and shook it gently to not disturb his shoulder.**

 **"Deal."**

 **Once she released his hand, she scooted close and nuzzled up to him. Stan inhaled sharply and winced a little.**

 **Cierra began to draw away.**

 **"Sor-" she began to say but Stan cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her back in.**

 **Cierra cuddled her new 'cousin' with a smile and though it hurt a little, Stan smiled, glad to be with his new sister.**

 **Cartman, however, wasn't so glad. He angrily hung up his phone and gazed in envy at how happy Cierra seemed to be. He quickly wiped a few tears from his eyes and turned away from the window, glancing over his shoulder to declare in a braking voice.**

 **"Fine...you want Stan for a cousin?" he muttered, hurt from the turn of events. "Fine."**

* * *

"She….she can't keep getting away with this," said Cierra.

"Well, she is," Stan said bitterly.

Cierra sighed sadly and took her hand from Stan's cheek. She put up her grey hood to shield herself from a strong breeze and spoke again once it passed.

"Is….is that why you wanted to workout with me?" she asked turning back to him. "To….become stronger?"

Stan became very uneasy and turned to her sharply, "No….no! Of course not!" he said defensively.

"Oh…." Cierra said dejectedly, "I'm sorry….I just thought…." she twiddled her fingers nervously and looked away ashamed, "...I-I'm sorry, I….I shouldn't have said anything," she said tearfully.

Stan looked at her and saw her eyes becoming watery.

"Hey….hey," he called to her. She turned back to him and he spoke more gently. "Don't be sorry. You-you didn't do anything wrong."

She turned back away from him. "I made you mad," she said guiltily.

Stan looked to her and softly asked, "...like Cartman?"

She turned back to him sharply but said nothing. Her face was riddled with enough guilt that words weren't necessary. She looked back to the ground and held herself tightly. Stan noticed a few teardrops darken the cuffs of her hoodie. His face sported worried fear and he quickly held his chin thoughtfully. He snapped his finger once an idea flashed in his head.

"You know….it wouldn't be the first time Cartman got screwed over," he casually mentioned.

Cierra looked up at him, still teary-eyed.

"But he's pretty good at screwing _himself_ over," Stan continued.

"Hmm?" Cierra mumbled.

"I remember this one time…." Stan stifled his laughter, "...he was playing this prank on Butters, right?"

Stan recapped the adventure Cartman had pretending to be a robot from Japan and how it ended with him being humiliated with a video of him dressed as Britney Spears and dancing with a cutout of Justin Timberlake.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Cierra laughed, "That did _not_ happen!"

"You callin' me a liar, Cartman?" Stan asked jokingly.

Cierra continued to giggle and dried the leftover tears from her eyes.

Stan smiled at Cierra's more cheerful expression and looked up to see the sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon.

"Huh," he said, "I should probably start heading home." He whistled to call Sparky to him and reattached his leash once he came close enough. Sparky whined disappointedly. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh….I'm just gonna go back to the mall….I'll wait for my dad to pick me up," she said with an uneasy tone.

"Doesn't your dad work late tonight?" asked Stan.

"He'll be out by 9, it's not too bad," Cierra said to reassure Stan. "Besides, where else am I gonna go, right?" she shrugged. "Butters is grounded, so he can't have friends over and dad doesn't want me going home by myself."

Stan thought for a moment and said firmly, "I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no!" said Cierra, "It's way too far from your house and my dad won't be home in time to give you a ride back."

Stan shook his head, "Come on," he hopped off the bench, "I'm in no hurry to get home and I could use a long walk."

"You sure?" asked Cierra.

"It'll help with my muscle soreness, right?" he asked cheekily.

Cierra still felt unsure but softly giggled, "I guess so," she said.

"Right," Stan heeled Sparky. "So, let's go."

Cierra hopped off the bench and walked alongside Stan and Sparky.

* * *

A/N: We're getting closer to the end, people! And to one hell of a climax! Don't miss any updates by following this story and leave a review 'cause I'd appreciate it greatly! Anyway, I'll see you all very soon with Chapter 8: The Final Cut.


	8. The Final Cut

A/N: This chapter ended up being rather short but I think it's very condensed. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's one of the earliest chapters I wrote for the story. As always, non bold text = present day, **bold text = flashback.** Here we go!

* * *

That following week, practices for Little Shop of Horrors started up again. Dress rehearsals had begun and everyone was preparing in their respective dressing rooms. The male cast members were helping each other get ready; Kyle adjusted his suspenders and helped Butters with a caramel-colored wig. Craig was helping Token with some green face makeup. After helping Butters, Kyle called over a half-dressed Clyde to help put on his bald cap.

Stan, however, kept to himself as he prepared. He stood in front of a floor length mirror near the door. His hair was tucked under a greasy, black, pompadour-styled wig and he had on dark blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt. He put on a black leather jacket and zipped it up to a v-neck over his shirt. Once he adjusted the fit of the jacket, he knelt down to put on a pair of biker boots when a knock came to the dressing room door. Stan glanced around to see if everyone was decent, then headed towards the door to open it. Behind the door stood Cierra fully decked out in her costume. She wore a gold-colored leopard print dress, gold shoes and a bobbed blonde wig.

She had her hands up over her eyes and bashfully asked, "A-are you all dressed?"

Stan glanced around again and turned to Cierra. "Yup. All clear."

Cierra peeked through her fingers and glanced around the room before shrieking.

"AHH!" Cierra quickly replaced her hands over her eyes.

"WAHH!" Clyde gasped as he ran to the other end of the room embarrassedly.

"Aww, dude!" Stan said with a false tone of guilt. "I'm sorry! I had _no idea_ Clyde had no pants on." he added impishly.

"Very funny, Marsh!" Cierra said with a snarl.

Stan chuckled at Cierra's discomfort. "Relax. You'll live."

Cierra flashed Stan a dirty look through a sliver of gap between her fingers.

Stan gave her a cheeky smile then said, "Okay. It's really clear this time."

Cierra slowly peered through her fingers and once she was confident everyone was clothed, removed her hands from her eyes. She let out a relieved sigh and said, "Anyway, Mr. Mackey wants us on stage."

"Now?" asked Stan.

Cierra nodded. "He wants to run 'Feed Me' again."

Stan became slightly worried. "Uh, 'F-feed Me'?" he stammered.

"Are….you gonna be okay this time?" Cierra asked concerned at his tone,

Stan snapped back and said with bravado, "Pssh! Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" He adjusted his jacket and threw his head back. "I'll be _fine_!" he said as confidently as he could.

"Mmm…." Cierra said. She was unconvinced and crossed her arms skeptically. "You sure?"

Stan saw her skeptical look and gave her a firm nod.

Cierra's expression softened a bit but she still looked both skeptical and worried.

* * *

"Mmmm, sure you do…" said Token as Audrey.

"Stupid woman!" Stan yelled off-stage as his cue was given, "Christ, what a freakin' scatterbrain!"

"I'm sorry, doctor!" said Cierra in response, "I'm sorry doctor!"

As the two of them played out their roles, Mr. Mackey sat at his director's table. His hands were folded with his two index fingers pressed to his top lip as he watched them intensely…

* * *

" **NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Cartman cried indignantly.**

 **The entire fourth grade class was gathered outside the theater's main door. Several kids pushed past each other to get to the front and left in disappointment or jumped for joy for posted on it was the official cast for "Little Shop of Horrors". Soon Cartman was joined by Butters who had made his way to the front of the crowd.**

" **Sorry….sorry…." he said politely as he came to the cast roster. He didn't have to wait long to find his name at the top beside Seymour Krelborn.**

" **Oh, my gosh!" he cried happily, "** _ **I'm**_ **gonna be Seymour?!"**

" **Ugh…" Cierra pushed past the others and joined Butters at the front. "Congrats, Butters," she said sweetly.**

" **Congrats to you, too!" Butters turned to Cierra and pointed to the paper. Cierra looked up to the cast roster and didn't need to look long to find her name right under Butters and listed beside Audrey.**

" **Ah!" she said surprised, "I...I'm Audrey?"**

" **Not….surprised," said a grunting voice pushing through the crowd. Kyle joined Cierra, Butters and Cartman at the front. As he came closer to Butters and Cierra, he casually put his hands in his pockets and coolly said, "Your audition was the best one, hands down,"**

 **Cierra looked away and held her arm bashfully.**

" **THE FUCK EVER!" Cartman shouted and everyone turned in his direction. He balled his fists and began shaking with anger. "Understudy?!** _ **I'm**_ **a FUCKING UNDERSTUDY?! WHAT KINDA CRAPSHOOT IS THIS?!" He slammed his fists on the doors. "I was** _ **born**_ **to play Orin Scrivello!"**

" **Can't argue with that," Kyle said dryly.**

 **Cartman shot him an angry glare then folded his arms and turned to look at the ground with a frustrated pout.**

" **Who** _ **did**_ **get the part?" asked Cierra.**

 **Butters came to the paper and looked down the roster. As he did, the crowd had fully dispersed with only one person left.**

" **It's Stan!" said Butters. Next to Orin Scrivello DDS was the name Stan Marsh and at Butters' outburst, he joined them at the door.**

" **Me?" asked Stan. "Wow...I... didn't think I'd get Orin."**

" **Well, I didn't think I'd get Mr. Mushnik," Kyle said flatly, "I was going for Seymour," he added softly,** " **but, whatever," he spoke up as he shrugged his shoulders.**

" **Oh, shut the fuck up," Cartman muttered. "At least you assholes actually got parts! I'm a fucking** _ **understudy**_ **!"**

" **Well, you'll still be a part of the play," said Cierra trying to cheer him up. She came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "An understudy is a really important part of the production," she pointed out. "If Stan decides he doesn't wanna do it or, God forbid, anything happens-"**

 **Cartman smacked Cierra's hand off of his shoulder without making eye contact with her. Cierra quickly pulled her hand away, confused by Cartman's aggression.**

" **I'll see you at rehearsals," he muttered and grumpily left the others.**

 **Cierra looked after him sadly….**

* * *

 **Later that afternoon, the main cast and their understudies gathered in the auditorium for their first practice. Throughout the afternoon, a few key scenes were practiced without their relevant songs being sung. Instead, the lyrics were spoken to run straight through the play as quickly as possible. As they neared the end of Act One, the scene built around a song in the play titled "Feed Me" was being run through with Token as Audrey II, Butters as Seymour, Cierra as Audrey and Stan's first time as Orin.**

 **As Cierra and Stan waited behind the curtain for their cues, Stan read ahead in the script and felt a twinge of nervousness.**

" **(Orin slaps Audrey)?" he read.**

" **It's just a stage hit," said Cierra, "You won't really have to hit me."**

" **Why would I?" asked Stan, surprised by Cierra's nonchalant tone.**

 **At this, Cierra saw Cartman pass behind Stan. He gave her a cold look as they made eye contact and continued on his way with a huff.**

 **Cierra watched him go sadly and this caught Stan's attention.**

 **"Cierra?" he asked. Cierra's attention snapped back to him, "You okay?"**

 **She slowly shook her head. "...No."**

 **"What's up?" he put a hand on her back.**

 **"...It's Eric," said Cierra, "He seems...really mad."**

 **"Well, yeah," said Stan, "He was really gunning for Dr. Scrivello."**

 **"I don't think that's it," said Cierra.**

 **"No?"**

 **She looked off at Cartman once more, as he gave her a quick glance before slamming the backstage door behind him.**

 **"I...I think Eric's mad at** _ **me**_ **," she said.**

 **"At you?" asked Stan. "Why?"**

 **"Remember that contest we all entered a little while ago? The young artist's competition?"**

 **"Yeah," said Stan, "What about it?"**

 **"Well...Eric didn't get his entry sent in time," Cierra explained, "And I think he blames me for not helping him."**

 **"What?!" Stan cried. "That's crazy," he insisted. "You never even offered to help him, did you?"**

 **"Well..." Cierra wondered, "I...thought I did."**

 **"No way," said Stan, "I was there. You didn't offer. He 'volunteered' you."**

 **Cierra held herself anxiously and felt her breathing become more shallow.**

 **"Ever since the deadline for the competition passed, Eric's been really quiet around me. He only talks to me indirectly, like 'You can tell my cousin that blah, blah, blah,'" she flawlessly imitated her cousin's voice for a brief moment before switching back to her own.**

 **"Oh, the voice mimicking..." Stan cringed simultaneously impressed and creeped out by the impression.**

 **"Gets better the more I'm around someone," said Cierra.**

 **"Guess it came handy the other day," said Stan.**

 **"Yeah..." Cierra gave a small smile but soon glanced away, clearly still worried.**

 **"Wait a minute!" Butters said on stage, "Wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say!"**

 **"A little more desperate-sounding, Butters, m'kay?" said Mackey from the director's table.**

 **Butters nodded and tried the line again. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"**

 **Off-stage, Cierra suddenly had a troubling thought.**

 **"Stan..." Stan looked towards her as she turned to face him. "Do you think...you don't think Eric...knows?"**

 **Stan raised his eyebrows in fear at the thought. "N-no," he stammered, "He...he left. He never saw you," Stan said trying to calm her nerves along with his own.**

 **"Mmm..." Cierra cringed and whined anxiously.**

 **"I...I-I'm sure he doesn't," Stan said in a slightly stronger tone.**

 **"I hope not..." Cierra held herself tighter. "I...I don't want...I just don't want him to-"**

 **"Stop right there," Stan said with more confidence. "He's not gonna** _ **do**_ **anything 'cause he doesn't** _ **know**_ **anything." He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked back towards him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let him do anything to you."**

 **Cierra tried to give him a smile but held her head down instead.**

 **This made Stan turn his eyebrows in worriedly.**

 **"What?" he asked. "What is it?"**

 **Cierra opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak but no sound came from her mouth. She thought back to earlier that day; Cartman coldly smacking her hand from his shoulder...**

 **"Cierra..." he asked. "** _ **Did**_ **something happen?"**

 **Cierra's shoulders stiffened at the question and she shook her head vigorously, "No! No, no, no!" she insisted, "Nothing."**

 **"Cierra..." he began sternly.**

 **"Nothing happened," Cierra insisted once more. "I promise, it's nothing."**

 **"Cierra, Stan!" Mr. Mackey called through the microphone.**

 **They both turned towards his voice startled by the sound.**

 **"You two are up, m'kay," said Mackey.**

 **They both looked to each other and made their way to the stage.**

 **Stan looked to his script in confusion as he tried to read his lines for the first time.**

"' **How do you like that stupid dame'?" He couldn't believe how dated his character's lines were and came across as wooden.** **"'Forgets a freakin' sweater.'"**

 **Mr. Mackey stood up in the director's pit and spoke into a microphone.**

" **Okay, Stan," he said, "That was….good. But, tr-try putting a little emotion into it." He gestured to Stan and Cierra. "You're Audrey's sadistic, abusive boyfriend and you're** _ **angry**_ **with her." He shook his small, balled fists for emphasis.**

 **Stan and Cierra glanced to each other and shrugged in unison.**

" **Uhh…. 'How do you like that stupid dame?'" Stan said with a harsher tone. He turned towards Cierra and continued. "'Forgets a friggin' sweater.'" Stan gripped the script in his hands tightly and said with the same harsh tone, "'Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on-'" he read the script and saw the cue for the stage hit. He reared back his hand and prepared to mime slapping Cierra, but as his hand came around half way, Stan froze. In that split second, Stan had seen so much. It was as if everything played in slow motion before him. Cierra's eyes went wide before she shut them tight, grit her teeth and turned away from him. He saw her body begin to shake and heard a soft whimper escape her. It was a look much too familiar to Stan: the look of fearful anticipation, the look of someone with no escape bracing themselves for impact, the look of someone….who was used to being hit. It may have been part of the role she was playing but for Stan, the expression was a little** _ **too**_ **convincing.**

" **Stan? Stan? Stan!" Mr. Mackey called to him through his mic. Stan snapped back to reality and saw Mr. Mackey, Cierra, Kyle and every other cast member's eyes glued to him with concerned looks. "I-Is everything alright….Stan?"**

" **Uh, y-yeah, sure. E-everything's fine," he said looking noticeably flustered.**

" **Mmmm….kay…." said Mr. Mackey, unconvinced. "H-how 'bout we just skip the slap for now, m'kay?"**

 **Stan nodded and said, "Sure, o-okay," failing to hide his relief.**

 **He and Cierra departed from the stage and Stan saw Cartman make a mocking choking gesture at him before adding a cruel smile. Stan huffed and turned sharply away from him.**

" **Stan?" Cierra asked softly, "are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little….off."**

 **Stan gave her a worried look but forced himself to put on a more neutral face.**

" **Eh, don't worry about it," he waved a dismissive hand. "I'll get it next time. Promise." He gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a small smile before he turned to head off. Once his back was turned, however, Cierra's small smile melted back into a worried frown.**

" **Hmm…."**

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Stan in his best irritated voice. "Move it, you little _slut_!" Cierra bolted back to his side as he continued, "How do you like that stupid dame?" he asked as they headed off-stage left. "Forgets a freakin' sweater." Once again, he sharply turned back towards her to deliver his crucial line. "Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on-!" Stan reared back, determined to "strike" Cierra but as he began to bring his hand down, he stopped midway again. That same look from their first rehearsal together...that flash of genuine fear in her eyes... it froze him. And like all the times before, the recorded sound of a slap played over the speakers without a perceivable impact. No matter how many times they rehearsed it, no matter how quickly it came and went, the look Cierra gave him seemed to last an eternity.

"STAN MARSH!"

Stan heard Mr. Mackey bellow from off-stage and snapped back to reality, realizing he had choked. _Again_.

"Crap," he muttered to himself as he saw Mr. Mackey retrieve his microphone.

Mr. Mackey tried as hard as he could to keep his composure, just barely succeeding.

"What. The Fuck, Stan?" he asked slowly.

"Mr. Mackey, I-I-I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?!" Mackey bellowed. "WE ARE OPENING IN LESS THAN _TWO WEEKS_ , STAN, M'KAY?!"

"I-I know-"

"I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND JUST HOW SERIOUS THIS IS! THE MEAT AND POTATOES OF THE ENTIRE PLAY DEPENDS ON THIS _**CRUCIAL MOMENT**_ AND YOU'VE MANAGED TO _SCREW IT UP_ _EVERY TIME!_ "

Stan hung his head shamefully.

Mackey rubbed his temples irritatedly and continued, "Stan….I've been patient with you….because of the chemistry you have with Cierra's Audrey….but this-" he sighed, "-this-this is too much."

Stan looked up at him and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid I….I'm gonna have to re-cast you."

Stan and everyone on stage shrieked in unison. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Stan, but...I feel it's for the best."

"Mr. Mackey!" Cierra came forward. "Stan's Orin is amazing! And there's only 12 days until opening night!"

"She's right!" Kyle came forward from behind the right curtain. "How can we possibly have a new Orin ready in time?!"

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat rang through the theater and Cartman stood up from the back row.

"Not to worry, kids," said Mr. Mackey, "Stan's understudy is Eric. And he's been reading with me in case he had to step in for Stan."

"Step in?" asked Cartman. "Ha! More like step _up_!" he added proudly. "Don't you worry, Mr. Mackey," he said with smug, prideful tone. " _I_ won't let you down."

Stan looked to the floor with a frustrated glare unaware of Cartman's self-satisfied look towards him. Stan balled his fists angrily and began to run off stage but Kyle blocked his path and had a worried look on his face.

"Stan! What's going on?" he asked.

Stan was in no mood to talk and threw his friend to the side.

"Stan?!" Kyle cried after him.

Stan continued to dash off stage but was stopped again by a tug on his arm. He looked back angrily and saw Cierra holding his leather sleeve.

"Stan…." she said. But she lost any other words she had when she saw tears welling up in Stan's eyes. She felt the entire world freeze around them. For what seemed like forever, they stared into each other's eyes. Cierra saw an entire story in Stan's expression; all he needed to say he said without a word. She slowly let go of his hand Stan looked away from her sadly before running off stage and out of the auditorium.

As the auditorium's doors slam echoed in everyone's ears, Kyle rounded on Cierra.

"Why'd you let him go?!" he asked Cierra angrily. But his anger quickly faded when he saw Cierra holding herself woefully. "Cierra….?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

"He….needs some time alone," she said sadly.

* * *

A/N: ...Man. Poor Stan. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's rough draft is done; it just needs some editing and it'll be up soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Cartman's Checkmate.


	9. Cartman's Checkmate

A/N: What?! Another chapter already?! YES! I finished the story and am just doing some last minute edits to the final chapter so I thought "Hey, Chapter 9's done so, why not post it?!" Remember when I said shit was gonna get real in this...let's just say you may have the urge to kill rise after this chapter. I certainly did. As always **bold text is flashbacks** non bold text is present day and _ **bold and italicized is song lyrics.**_ Enjoy!

* * *

The time flew by and soon opening night for _Little Shop of Horrors_ finally came. The play was a big hit and after the final number, every member of the audience was on their feet, applauding wildly. As the ending reprise of the first number began, the cast members came out from behind the curtain for the curtain call. They all smiled proudly at their performance, and appreciated the admiration of the audience. There was one audience member that didn't look excited in the slightest: Stan Marsh, who was sat in the audience between his mother and a well-dressed man. Unnoticed by either of them, Stan had his arms folded and refused to applaud, choosing instead to shoot a rage-filled glare towards the stage at a particular cast member.

* * *

 **It was opening night of South Park Elementary's production of** _ **Little Shop of Horrors**_ **. Parents and family members alike were filing into the auditorium to the sound of instrumentals from the show's soundtrack playing over the sound system. Backstage, the cast members were all putting the finishing touches on their costumes. The children in leading roles all had their own mirrors and rooms away from the supporting cast.**

 **Cierra was in her own dressing room putting the finishing touches on her bobbed blond wig with a particularly strong hairspray.**

 **In his room, Cartman was already dressed for his new role, outfitted in a white t-shirt and a black, pompadour wig, with jeans and a pair of black boots with buckles and steel zippers. He groaned as he struggled to fit into the final piece of his ensemble: a leather biker jacket. After twenty minutes of straining to get his zipper up, it finally failed on him and snapped out of place.**

 **Cartman stood shocked but shrugged at the turn of events.**

 **"Eh," he said to himself, "It looks better open anyway."**

 **"All right, all right," Mr. Mackey walked into the backstage area, "everyone gather 'round." The supporting cast all gathered around Mackey. "Okay, everyone; we've all rehearsed and practiced hard, m'kay," he said as Cierra, Butters, Kyle and finally Cartman joined in. "Now let's make sure that effort doesn't go to waste, m'kay?"**

 **"Yeah!" the cast cheered.**

 **"Now, Cierra," Mr. Mackey said to her, "are you ready with your reading after the play?"**

 **Cierra nodded.**

 **"Alright," said Mr. Mackey, "The opening number's gonna be starting up soon. Nichole, Wendy, Heidi- ready?"**

 **The three girls all followed Mr. Mackey back to the stage and the remaining cast members began to chat softly among themselves.**

 **The lights above them began to flash on and off, signalling the start of the show and as Kyle and Butters headed for the stage, Cierra was about the join them but a sound caught her attention.**

 **"Psst!" someone whispered.**

 **Cierra looked around for the source of the sound and smiled when she saw it: from the backstage staircase, a hand with a familiar brown sleeve over its wrist beckoned her towards it.**

 **"Hey, big cousin," she said happily.**

 **Stan walked into the dressing area's light and held an outstretched arm for Cierra.**

 **He pulled her in and held her in a tight one-armed hug. "Hey, sis."**

 **"So, you came tonight anyway?" she asked pulling away slightly from their hug.**

 **"Of course," said Stan. "I wouldn't miss your big night just 'cause I'm not in the play anymore." He looked away for a moment, slightly saddened by his own words.**

 **Cierra noticed this and quickly changed the subject.**

 **"Hey...what's that behind your back?" she asked suspiciously.**

 **Stan backed away and hid his arm even farther behind his back. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in a playfully oblivious tone.**

 **"Stan..." Cierra said folding her arms.**

 **Stan chuckled at the sight of this. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously in that getup."**

 **"Stan..." Cierra said more sternly.**

 **Stan gave her a knowing look and pulled his hidden arm and hand into view. Behind his back, Stan had hidden a large sunflower.**

 **"Ha-ha, here," he presented the flower to her, "break a leg out there, okay?"**

 **Cierra happily snatched the flower from him.**

 **"I'll try," she said with a giggle.**

 **As they continued to chat, neither of them noticed Cartman begin to approach. He quickly hid himself from view to listen in on their conversation.**

 **"But it won't be the same without** _ **you**_ **playing Orin," said Cierra.**

 **"Eh, don't worry," Stan said, "I'm sure you'll make up for any slip ups Cartman'll have."**

 **The two of them shared a laugh at this and Cartman quickly lost his patience.**

 **"Ahem!" he cleared his throat loudly.**

 **Cierra and Stan were both startled by the noise and Cierra sharply turn her head towards him.**

 **"The opening number's almost over," he muttered, "You better get out there," he nodded to the stage.**

 **"Oh!" Cierra put the sunflower on a nearby dresser. "Right!"**

 **"I'll be near the middle," Stan quickly whispered to her.**

 **"Mm-hmm," she responded softly before making a beeline for the stage.**

 **Cartman watched her leave before shooting a glare at Stan.**

 **"I was just wishing her luck," Stan said sternly.**

 **"Whatever," Cartman shook his head and muttered irritatedly. He headed back to his dressing room and Stan gave him a suspicious glance before he darted back out into the darkened auditorium.**

 **In the seating area about halfway towards the stage, a well-dressed man sat with an empty seat beside him, reserved for a friend of his daughter. Stan wandered around in the darkness for his seat before being signaled by the well-dressed man. Stan gingerly made his way past the other parents and took his place in the empty seat.**

 **"Did she like the sunflower?" he asked.**

 **"Mm-hmm," Stan nodded. As the opening number came to an end, Stan and Cierra's father settled into their seats and joined the audience's modest applause for Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon.**

 **Actually getting to see the play from the beginning intrigued at some points. "Skid Row" was a fun, if somber number. "Da-Doo" even got a chuckle out of him when he heard the explanation of where Audrey II came from. Cierra's big number, "Somewhere That's Green," managed to put a genuine smile on his face as he saw how happy Cierra seemed singing it. As Orin, he didn't have to be present during rehearsals that focused more on Seymour, Audrey or Audrey II since his character died before Act I even ended. And when Cartman did finally get his chance in the spotlight, though he'd never tell him, he really was a natural for the role. Though this hardly surprised Stan; Cartman was a fanboy of the sadistic dentist since the first time he saw the** _ **Little Shop**_ **movie. After Cartman's number came** _ **Mushnik & Son **_**and the sight of Butters riding Kyle like a horse left the audience in an uproar, including Cierra's father and Stan.**

 **Then finally came** _ **Feed Me**_ **. As the number began, Stan felt himself becoming uncomfortable.**

 _ **"Feed me!"**_

 **As the plant said it's first words, a few audience members began to mutter excitedly. The puppet really looked convincing as Token rumbled his lines through it. As everyone in the audience was tapping their toes or bobbing their heads, the song came to an abrupt stop as Audrey II brought up the idea that some folks just deserve to die.**

 **"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Butters as Seymour cried in protest. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"**

 **"But it's true, innit?" the puppet mimed.**

 **"No! I don't know anyone who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!"**

 **A vine from the plant rest itself on "Seymour's" shoulder.**

 **"Mmm...sure you do..."**

 **"Stupid woman!" a familiar voice bellowed. "Christ, what a freakin' scatterbrain!"**

 **Cierra's Audrey appeared on stage shielding herself from Cartman's Orin, wearing a mask of fear that Stan found a bit too convincing.**

 **"I-I'm sorry, doctor!" she cried fearfully, "I'm sorry doctor!"**

 **"Now go in there," Cartman shoved Cierra closer to center stage.**

 **'Watch it, Cartman,' Stan thought bitterly, 'That's not in the script...'**

 **"And go get your Goddamn sweater, you fucking cow!" Cartman cried.**

 **A few of the adults in the audience were taken aback from the sudden profanity, including Cierra's father. Stan's irritation became more intense with how satisfied Cartman looked with his delivery.**

 **"Ye-yes, doctor," said "Audrey" even more fearful, "right away, doctor!" at this Stan heard more of Cierra than Audrey.**

 **Audrey retrieved her sweater and quickly explained herself.**

 **"Hi, Seymour," she said quickly, "I-I left my-"**

 **"Come on! Move it, you little** _ **SLUT!**_ **" "Orin" shouted before Cierra could finish her line. He loomed over her as he yelled and grabbed her arm to drag her off stage.**

 **Cierra squealed at Cartman's actions, but tried to stay in-character. Stan watched the whole thing unfold with his irritation becoming full-blown anger.**

 **'The fuck are you doing?!' he thought while mouthing the words through gritted teeth.**

 **As he released "Audrey's" arm, "Orin" screamed as he began rounding on her "How do you like this stupid dame?! Forgets a fuckin' sweater!" As she quickly withdrew from "Orin" and they began to move behind a screen just before the curtain, "Audrey" looked up at "Orin" with a horror-filled gaze. It was at that moment that suddenly, Orin and Audrey seemed to vanish in Stan's eyes. All he saw Cartman speaking to Cierra now.**

 **"Christ, if your stupid head wasn't screwed on-!" Cartman roared behind the screen. And with no hesitation, he reared back his hand and Stan saw Cartman's hand strike Cierra's face as a loud slap rang through the auditorium. The adults all gasped in shock while Stan sat with his mouth agape at what he just saw. He had heard the prerecorded slap sound enough times to know that what he and audience just heard wasn't a match...**

 **After a long pause, "Audrey" eventually rose to her feet behind the screen and tearfully said, "Orin...that hurt..."**

 **"Move it!" Orin roared yet again. And their two silhouettes quickly disappeared from behind the screen.**

 **As the song reached it final few lyrics and concluded, the audience applauded, save for one member. Stan barely paid any attention to the following number, "Now (It's Just the Gas)". Only reacting in any way when Cartman's Orin was murdered by Butters' Seymour. As the song ending Act I began, Stan slipped out of his seat and snuck close towards the stage.**

 **"More! More!" Audrey II cried as Seymour began to feed it the "remains" of Orin. It gobbled them up ravenously and began to laugh hysterically as the song's instrumentals built up to their ending. As the song ended and the curtain closed, the audience applauded loudly. The lights in the theater began to brighten the theater again and many of the parents and other family members rose and began to stretch their legs. Cierra's father rose and was confused by the empty seat beside him.**

 **Backstage, Stan snuck past a few crew members and immediately ran into Butters.**

 **"Hey, Stan," he said, "What are you doin' back here? O-only cast and crew are allowed to-"**

 **"Butters," Stan said urgently, "Where's Cierra? I need to talk to her."**

 **"Oh, Cierra?" said Butters, "I-I think she's in girls' bathroom with some of the other girls."**

 **"Damn it!" Stan spat.**

 **"She said something about fixing her makeup with them..." Butters began to wring his hands nervously.**

 **"You know girls," said a smug voice from behind the two boys. "Always painting their faces, heh-heh," Cartman gave a short chuckle and smiled. But that smile quickly faded when he saw Stan's agitated expression. "What?!" he demanded.**

 **"What?!" asked Stan. "The fuck was that out there?"**

 **"Oh," Cartman's smug smile returned, "you mean my little...enhancements to the script? Awesome, right?"**

 **"Awesome?!" Stan squealed, "You can't be serious!"**

 **"Of course I'm serious!" Cartman said excitedly, "Did you see those reactions from the audience, Butters?" He looked towards the nervous blond, "They loved it!"**

 **"They** _ **loved**_ **seeing you drag Cierra around the stage like a ragdoll?!"**

 **"Um, Stan, news flash!" Cartman flashed his hands open like flashes from a camera. "Orin is a sadistic dentist, remember? Of course I was an asshole on stage! I was** _ **acting**_ **," he explained with a slightly annoyed tone. "So, I dragged her around a little, so what? It upped the drama," he added as if it was obvious. He raised an eyebrow then added scathingly, "Maybe if you'd taken some initiative like I did, Mr. Mackey would have cut you from the play."**

 **"Last time I checked,** _ **you**_ **were the understudy, Cartman," Stan responded bitingly. "Not me."**

 **"** _ **Was**_ **the understudy," said Cartman, "Now I'm in the role I was born to play...even if my character** _ **did**_ **technically just die." Cartman shrugged the morbid thought off and changed the subject. "Anyway, you fags can stay here if you want," he said as he pushed past Butters. "** _ **I'm**_ **gonna make this freetime useful; I've got a call to make." With that. Stan saw Cartman leave and pull out his phone as he came to an abandoned part of the stage and sat in the darkness.**

 **Stan shook his head in disappointment before turning back to Butters. "Butters," he asked, "how long do you think those makeup artists will take to finish with Cierra?"**

 **"Well, I-I don't know," said Butters. He looked away from Stan nervously and wrung his hands harder.**

 **"I just came back here to see if she was ok," Stan explained.**

 **"Well, th-that's real sweet of you, Stan," Buttered began, "but, the rules are rules," he explained. "And you really shouldn't be backstage if you're not in or doing something for the play.**

 **"Butters, come on!" Stan cried out in an agitated tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down and continued. "Okay, okay; can you at least give her a message for me?" he asked.**

 **"Well, sure! Of course," said Butters.**

 **"Okay, tell her I'll be in row 23 and to come see me when- "**

 **At that moment, Mr. Mackey came bursting through the backstage entrance door.**

 **"Alright everyone," he began, "the first half of the pay came out really good, m'kay; from the singing stylings of Cierra Cartman, to how well you all interacted with the plant- everyone seems real impressed." Mr. Mackey suddenly saw Stan amongst the cast and crew and swiftly came to face him. "Stan...what are you doing back here?" he asked.**

 **"Oh! Err..." Stan didn't have time to think of an excuse before took his hand and began to lead him back into the auditorium. "Mr. Mackey, wait a second!"**

 **"Now, Stan, I've been patient with you, m'kay?" He pulled him back to the stage left staircase, "But you know our rule about non-cast and crew members backstage."**

 **As they came to the stairs, Stan caught a glimpse of something that made his heart sink further- the sunflower he had given Cierra was broken apart at the stem and sticking out from a small pink garbage can. At this sight, Stan struggled to get out of Mr. Mackey's grip.**

 **"Mr. Mackey, please!" Stan pleaded. "I need to talk to Cierra!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Stan," he said as he took Stan down the stairs, "but you'll just have to wait until after the show just like everybody else, m'kay?"**

 **At this the auditorium's light began to flicker on and off again, signalling the nearing second act. "Now, go on and sit back down, m'kay?"**

 **"But, Mr. Mackey-," but Mr. Mackey had gone before Stan could finish his sentence and his words were drowned out by the introductory music of the first song for the play's second act: "Entr'acte/Call Back In The Morning". Defeated, Stan slunk back to his seat in the audience, but knew when another opportunity would present itself.**

 **The song that came soon after "Entr'acte/Call Back In The Morning", "Suddenly Seymour," made Stan's urgency to talk to Cierra even more intense. As she and Butters sang their duet together, Stan noticed Cierra's makeup was done much thicker on her face and that the small amount of rouge on her cheeks was done more like clown makeup. Stan couldn't shake the feeling that Cierra's makeup was done this way purposely; to hide something. And he had a pretty good idea of what it was.**

 **Once the song ended and Cierra left the stage, Stan didn't waste any time. Making sure Mr. Mackey didn't see him at his piano, Stan crept beneath the crowd under the cover of darkness and scurried up the stairs as quietly as he could. Once he was certain he hadn't been spotted, he made his way towards Cierra's dressing room.**

 **Out on stage, Butters and Kyle had begun the next big number of the show, "Suppertime". Kyle as Mr. Mushnik came to see Seymour to confront him about Orin Scrivello's "disappearance".**

 **Stan came to Cierra's dressing room door and gave it a firm knock.**

 **"Who...who is it?" Cierra answered meekly.**

 **"Cierra, it's me, Stan," he responded.**

 **"Oh!" Cierra said. "Umm...is it okay if I talk to you after the show?"**

 **Stan drew back in surprise but continued talking to her through the door. "No, Cierra; I need to see you** _ **right now**_ **."**

 **"If you want something removed in a hurry," "Mr. Mushnik" said to "Seymour" back on stage, "it's best not get rid of it on Skid Row!" he approached a garbage can and threw off the lid.**

 **Stan rattled Cierra's doorknob vigorously until it finally gave way to him. He turned the knob as it clicked and threw the door open.**

 **"What are you talkin' about?" "Seymour" asked nervously.**

 **Cierra turned towards Stan in shock, holding a white makeup sponge and sporting a large, deep purple bruise on her face.**

 **Kyle as Mushnik pulled a white piece of clothing with a deep, red stains from the garbage can and flashed it wildly as he declared, "This! A dentist uniform!"**

 _ **"He's got your number now..."**_ **Token sang as Audrey II .**

 **"Cierra...?" Stan said in shock.**

 **"I saw it last week and didn't think twice..." said Mushnik on stage.**

 **"N-now, Stan, I know -I know this looks bad," Cierra stammered.**

 _ **"He knows just what you've done..."**_ **Audrey II sang.**

 **"And the little red dots seemed innocent enough..." said Mushnik.**

 **"But, I swear!" she insisted, "It's not what it looks like!"**

 _ **"You've got no place to hide..."**_ **Audrey II sang.**

 **"But then I catch you kissing the dentist's girlfriend..." said Mushnik.**

 **"It** _ **looks**_ **like Cartman showed you the business end of his fist!" Stan shouted.**

 _ **"You've got nowhere to run..."**_

 **"And it begins to look like a motive..."**

 **"No, it was a slap!" said Cierra, "And I know he didn't mean to hit me** _ **this**_ **hard!"**

 **"'** _ **This**_ **hard?'" Stan squealed in disbelief and he ruffled his own hair in anger. "Are you even** _ **listening**_ **to yourself?!" he gestured both hands towards her.**

 _ **"He knows your life of crime..."**_

 **Stan felt his breathing become more shallow and his face burn.**

 **"Once he's out of the way, you move in, right?" Mushnik asked suspiciously.**

 _ **"I think it's suppertime!"**_

 **He balled his hands into tight fists and whispered, "Where is he...? Where is he?!" he roared. Stan began to storm out of the room but Cierra quickly grabbed his wrist.**

 **"I'm innocent," Seymour insisted, "I'm innocent!"**

 **"Then come to the police and tell** _ **them**_ **that," Mushnik insisted.**

 **"Stan, no!" she insisted.**

 _ **"He's got his facts all straight..."**_

 **"...Just so my conscience will rest easy," said Mushnik.**

 **"I know what you're thinking, but please don't!" Cierra pleaded.**

 _ **"You know he's on your trail..."**_

 **"I know you're angry, but going after Eric isn't going to fix anything!" she explained desperately.**

 **"If you don't, I'll have to go tell 'em myself," Mushnik said guiltily.**

 **"So, what then?!" Stan shouted**

 _ **"He's gonna turn you in..."**_

 **"I just let him get away with this?!" he demanded.**

 _ **"They're gonna put you in jail..."**_

 **"Stan...please..." Cierra begged. "If you try to fight my cousin, it'll just make everything worse! Trust me!"**

 **"Now will you come?" asked Mushnik.**

 **Stan hung on her words as she looked up at him pleadingly. "Trust me." He looked away from her uncertainly, his mind still filled with angry thoughts.**

 **"Promise me you'll leave him alone," Cierra said.**

 **"What?!"**

 **"He may have done something bad, but he's still my cousin! And I don't want him** _ **or**_ **you to get hurt! Please, don't fight him!" She clung tighter onto his wrist as she begged. " Please!"**

 **"Okay..." Seymour said nervously.**

 **Stan felt himself tense up. He felt himself torn but looked back to Cierra's face, past her bruise and into her pleading eyes. He gave a low growl before finally saying, "Okay," reluctantly.**

 **"Promise?" Cierra insisted.**

 **"Promise..." Stan said in a calmer voice.**

 **"Okay..." she released his arm. "I gotta finish getting ready. I'll see you after the show."**

 **Stan nodded as Cierra went back into her dressing room and closed the door.**

 **As she did, Stan heard a familiar voice behind him.**

 **"Oh, no; it wasn't hard at all to learn the part in less than two weeks. I was ready from the moment I auditioned."**

 _ **"He's USDA Prime..."**_

 **Stan turned to see Cartman chatting with Craig and Clyde, looking quite satisfied with himself. And Stan felt his anger begin to intensify once again...**

 _ **"For my suppertime..."**_

 **Stan faintly heard Audrey II singing on-stage.**

 _ **"Come on, come on...think about all those offers."**_

 **As if it was egging him on...**

 _ **"Come on, come on..."**_

 **He felt his body begin to flood with adrenaline...**

 _ **"...your future with Audrey."**_

 **He clenched his fists tightly and began to head towards Cartman.**

 _ **"Come on, come on...ain't no time to turn squeamish."**_

 **He stomped his feet with every step.**

 _ **"Come on, come on...I swear on all my spores,"**_

 **Stan came up behind Cartman and gave him a shove from behind.**

 _ **"...When he's gone the world will be yours..."**_

 **Cartman turned around sharply and was surprised at who was standing behind him.**

 **"Stan? The fuck are you doing here?" he asked.**

 **"That stunt you pulled on stage...You hit her..." Stan said seething with anger.**

 **"What? My cousin?" Cartman asked nonchalantly, "Oh, no, no, no," he raised his hands up, gently shaking them with each no in Stan's face. "See, with the screen and really good timing on my part, it might** _ **looked**_ **like my hand made contact," Cartman began to explain, ignoring Stan baring his teeth and softly growling, "but** _ **actually**_ **-"**

 **Stan cut Cartman off by smacking his hands out of his face.**

 **"Dude! What the fuck?!" Cartman asked.**

 **"You're really gonna ask me that?!" Stan growled. "After what you've done?!"**

 **"I didn't** _ **do**_ **anything!" said Cartman.**

 **Unnoticed by the two boys, a small crowd began to gather around them.**

 **"I just saw her, Cartman...I** _ **SAW**_ **the bruise on her face!"**

 **Cartman widened his eyes in shock and darted them around nervously. "B-bruise?" he asked. "Geez, I didn't know I hit her** _ **that**_ **hard..." he said to himself.**

 **"WHAT?!" Stan cried.**

 **"Okay, okay! So I** _ **did**_ **hit her!" Cartman admitted. "But I had a good reason!"**

 **"WHAT GOOD REASON?!" Stan's entire body shook with rage.**

 **"Okay, dude..." Cartman began to back away from Stan. "You need to calm the fuck down. People are staring..."**

 **"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?!" Stan shouted. "I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO** _ **ANYTHING YOU**_ **HAVE TO SAY!"**

 **"My cousin will walk it off!" Cartman said in the same nonchalant tone before looking towards Stan with a sly gaze, "Unlike you...she's a fast healer."**

 **Stan's eyes went wide at Cartman's words. So many thoughts began to swim through his head. Not only did Cartman know about how bad things had gotten at home with his sister, but Cierra being a fast healer...he's done this before. And with the lack of remorse he was showing, Stan knew he'd do it again. All these thoughts seemed to come to him all at once but he barely had time to process them as the next few minutes went by in a hazy blur.**

 **The crowd gathered around him and Cartman chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!", the sweet catharsis of the first blow he swung into Cartman's jaw. He remembered saying something along the lines of "I hope fast healing runs in the family!" But most of what he remembered came happened after the fight was ended.**

 **Cierra had heard the commotion outside her door and quickly followed the crowd. She gasped in horror at the sight before her. Stan had Cartman on the ground and straddled him as he launched blow after blow to his face. Cartman reached up to grab Stan's hair and pull it to throw him off. Stan wrestled his way out of the grip and pushed in the process, causing him to roll a few feet away from him. He quickly rose to his feet and began to charge at Stan as Stan charged towards him. Cierra had seen enough and fought her way to the front of the crowd an in-between the two boys.**

 **"STOP IT!" she cried. Cierra stood before Stan and threw all of her weight into him, equalizing the force he was about to throw at her cousin before shifting all her weight forward and pushing Stan back, causing him to fall the the ground.**

 **Stan came to quickly and jumped back to his feet only to be shocked at who had stopped his charge. Cierra stood before him, panting heavily and glaring.**

 **"What?" he whispered. He looked to her in complete disbelief at what she had done. "I...I don't get it...why...?"**

 **Cierra looked back at the fallen Cartman and rushed to his side to help him up.**

 **Stan continued to stare, dumbfounded by what he was seeing.**

 **"Cierra..." Stan began, "You...y-...after everything he's done...?"**

 **Cierra had her back turned to him and grunted as she got her cousin onto his feet.**

 **"Cierra..." Stan said, still unsure of what was happening.**

 **Finally, Cierra turned to face Stan, still glaring but with fresh tears in her eyes.**

 **"You promised..." she said through gritted teeth.**

 **Stan face fell guiltily. He looked from Cierra to Cartman to every confused face in the crowd. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything** _ **to**_ **say. He looked to his hands, covered in Cartman's blood and then back up at Cierra. Stunned, he felt tears forming in his eyes and pushed back the crowd as he ran back into the auditorium.**

 **As he disappeared, Cartman looked to Cierra stunned.**

 **"Cuz..." he said.**

 **Cierra turned to face him.**

 **"Oh, cuz..." he took her into his arms for a huge hug. "I knew you still cared! Oh..." he pulled away to look into her eyes, "you really are the best cousin a guy could ask for. Mmm!" he took her back into his arms tightly. Cierra didn't reciprocate the hug but looked over Cartman's shoulder in the direction Stan ran sadly. "Come on," Cartman said warmly, "We gotta get cleaned up; the play's not over yet!" he added excitedly as he took Cierra back to the dressing rooms. Cierra still didn't respond, looking down to the floor as she followed Cartman.**

 **As Stan re-entered the auditorium, he heard the final few lyrics of the next song play out.** **Butters stood looking rather defeated surrounded by the Ronnettes, a slickly dressed Jason, Kyle in a new costume and a very heavily made up Bebe**

 _ **"They say the meek shall inherit..."**_ **He heard the three girls sing somberly.**

 _ **"Where do I sign?"**_ **Butters sang in a defeated voice.**

 _ **"You know the book doesn't lie..."**_ **sang the girls.**

 _ **"Right on the line,"**_ **Jason sang as Skip Snip.**

 _ **"It's not a question of merit..."**_ **the Ronnettes sang again**

 _ **"Your pen or mine?"**_ **Skip sang again.**

 _ **"It's not demand and supply..."**_ **the girls sang mournfully.**

 _ **"That'll do fine,"**_ **Jason sang once more.**

 **Stan dragged his feet along as he returned to his row, his hands tucked away in his pockets.**

 _ **"You'll make a fortune, we swear it..."**_ **sang the Ronnettes.**

 _ **"What could go wrong?"**_

 _ **"If on this fact you rely..."**_

 _ **"Bye-bye, so-long, "**_ **Skip waved goodbye as Bebe and Kyle followed him off-stage.**

 **'What have I done?' Stan thought guiltily. He had no remorse for what he had done to Cartman, but couldn't shake the look of Cierra's disappointed face.**

 _ **"You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them; you know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them,"**_ **Butters began to harmonize with the girls,** _**"You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them,"**_

 **The way she had looked at him...the hurt in her gaze...seemed to Stan that he ended up hurting Cierra worse than Cartman did.**

 _ **"By...and...by!"**_ **Butters and the Ronnettes sang together. As they finished the last note the audience applauded once again. Stan slumped back into his seat beside Cierra's father and didn't look up for the rest of the show...**

* * *

As the applause died down, Mr. Mackey made his way to the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Yes, yes, great job kids, m'kay," he said into the mic. "We all had a fun time here tonight, putting on this play for you, and though we hit a few minor issues along the way," Stan looked away angrily, "I think these kids did a real fantastic job."

The audience erupted into applause again with a few sharp whistles ringing through the auditorium.

Mr. Mackey put up his hands to settle everyone down again.

"But tonight was about more than just giving you a great performance, m'kay?" he began to explain, "we also wanted this play to teach our kids an important lesson about toxic and abusive relationships."

The parents in the audience looked to each other in confusion and mumbled to each other softly.

"This month, October," said Mr. Mackey, "was domestic abuse awareness month. And so, we wanted to put on a play that had a real Halloween feel, but also showed what happens when someone get tangled up in a toxic situation." At this, Mr. Mackey waved Cierra over to him from the curtain call line. Cierra stepped out of line and walked to stand beside Mackey as he continued. "And to help the kids learn this important lesson, they were all assigned a paper, m'kay, to explain how toxic and abusive relationships relate to the themes shown in the play's story." He shifted to the right to let Cierra take center stage. "And I'm want little Cierra here," he gestured to her, "to tell you all what she learned from _Little Shop of Horrors_ about how harmful these types of relationships can be."

The audience still looked confused by the turn of events but Mr. Mackey barely noticed as he handed Cierra his microphone and stepped back to put the spotlight on her.

"Thank you, Mr. Mackey," said Cierra. She looked out to the back wall of the auditorium and began. "From this play, _Little Shop of Horrors_ , I learned something today. Toxic relationships are called that for a reason; because if you find yourself in one, they can poison your life and make you sick." Cierra continued to stare towards the back wall. "In a toxic relationship, one person seems to have all the control and gain all the benefits, while the other or others are left to cater to their whims." She paused for a moment and began to look around in the audience for someone. "Sometimes," she continued, "getting out of a toxic situation is very hard. Because sometimes, like with Audrey II," Cierra gestured to the plant puppet behind her. "the imbalance of power goes on too long, and any attempt to equalize it leads to the person in power to use what benefits they may bring to your life as leverage over you. If left alone too long, a toxic relationship can become an abusive one. And the abuser can start to poison the healthy relationships you have...devouring ones that make you happy, " Cierra found Stan in the audience and Stan turned towards her in time to make eye contact with her. "Making people you care about worry, get angry," she continued, "or abandon you," Cierra didn't see it, but Cartman glanced at her anticipatingly. "But for anyone out there who has an Audrey II in their lives, know that there is hope." Stan kept his gaze locked with hers. "Like we learned in Mr. Mackey's class, try to spend as little time with them as possible. Surround yourself with people who care about your well-being. Getting out of a bad situation won't happen overnight. It'll take time and patience," she said strongly, still looking at Stan, "but with a strong support system, you _can_ come out on top of your toxic situation...but it has to be a _team effort_. Thank you."

She drew the mic from her mouth and saw the auditorium burst into applause again. She looked around at the happy faces in the crowd before looking back at Stan, who gave her an understanding nod. Cierra gave Stan a smile and as the applause began to die down again, Stan noticed a delivery man come in through the left auditorium door. He held a large bouquet of yellow roses and seemed to be looking for their recipient. Mr. Mackey quickly left the stage to speak with the man and after a quick back and forth with him, signed a delivery slip and the man left through the door. Stan rose an eyebrow at the events unfolding and Mr. Mackey quickly grabbed a second microphone on his way back to the stage.

"It...it seems we have a delivery for Cierra Cartman, m'kay?" he said.

"Me?" Cierra asked.

"Ah," Cartman said to himself. He quickly stepped out of the cast line and took the flowers from Mr. Mackey. "Thank you, Mr. Mackey," he said into his microphone before slipping it out of his fingers. "I'll take it from here."

As Cartman walked to join Cierra center stage, Stan thought to himself, 'Cartman...what are you up to?'

"That was a really great speech, cuz," Cartman said in a tender voice. "I think I and everyone else in this auditorium will definitely take it to heart."

Cierra was surprised by Cartman's happy tone. "You...you think so?"

"Of course," said Cartman, "I think everyone deserves to be with people who make them happy and away from people who mistreat them. But you know...I think sometimes, all anyone really needs is a second chance, don't you?"

Cierra darted her eyes around in confusion. "Um...I guess..."

"I'm so glad you think so, cuz," said Cartman, "'Cause there's something I want you to know, in front of all these people," he raised his voice into the mic but pulled back down as he finished his sentence. "right now."

"What...what's that?" Cierra asked, still unsure of what was going on.

Cartman dropped to one knee and offered her the bouquet of roses, "I forgive you."

Cierra took a step back in shock. "You...you do?"

Cartman nodded his head, "Cuz, this whole thing between us has really gotten out of hand. I don't want us to deal with all this dumb drama anymore. So, I'm willing to be the bigger person and offer you these lovely flowers as an olive branch."

"Eric, they're beautiful, but-" Cierra began but was cut off by Cartman.

"I know you were mad," Cartman explained, " so mad you were willing to break my heart, and yeah, it still hurts. Bad. But after tonight, I'm willing to put it all behind us and start over fresh and clean...if...you are," he added slyly.

Cierra drew her arm away from him.

"Unless...you _don't_ want to be friends again?" he asked in the same sly tone.

Cierra gasped silently as she began to hear voices around her muttering.

"What did she do to him?"

"Why isn't she taking the flowers?"

"Did she abuse him or something?"

She nervously looked from Cartman to the flowers trying to decide what to do.

Stan realized was Cartman was doing. If Cierra took the flowers, she'd be admitting defeat and allowing Cartman full control of her life again. If she didn't, she risked being demonized by everyone in South Park.

Stan shook his head slowly.

"Don't do it," he whispered.

Cierra continued to look down at Cartman who still had a sly smile on his face.

"...Well?" he asked, "What do you say?"

Cierra gave a small grimace, closed her eyes tightly but softened her expression from one of anxiety to one of defeat as she slowly reached for the bouquet.

Stan watched her worriedly as she clutched the bouquet tightly to her chest.

"Aww..." Cartman cooed at her and took her into his arms for a big hug.

The rest of the audience cheered for Cartman and Cierra but Stan looked towards the two cousins with an expression that was equal parts anger and worry.

* * *

A/N: As I said, it's not over yet! Stick around for the tenth and final chapter, Chapter 10: Coded Camaraderie, in a few days. Read and review, it always makes me fuzzy inside. Later! :)


	10. Coded Camaraderie

A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter! Can you believe it? It's kind of sad, but also awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and as a final reminder: **Bold = Flashback,** No bold = present day.

* * *

A few days after the play, Halloween night finally came. The boys all decided to go along with Cartman's idea and dress up in the style of _Game of Thrones_ . Kyle dressed as a ranger, Kenny went as a fair maiden, Butters went as a paladin and Stan was dressed in a knight costume. The three boys headed to Cartman's house in a group, trick-or-treat buckets on their arms, with the exception of Kenny, who was carrying a paper bag decorated with sparkling stickers. As they stepped onto Cartman's front door porch, Kyle reached up to ring the doorbell.

"I still don't know why we're doing this," said Kyle. "After what happened on Friday..." he glanced over to Stan uneasily.

Stan looked back at him and explained, "Well, Cierra's hotel's the last stop, and Cartman's mom wouldn't let him go trick or treating alone, so..."

"He doesn't even deserve to," Kyle said under his breath.

"Look at it this way, fellas," said Butters, "this way we can all go out together instead of Cierra and Cartman going alone together."

Stan and Kyle looked to each other before Cartman's front door opened. Cartman stood before them in a red-violet wizard cloak that mimicked the color scheme of his winter coat. Around his waist was a turquoise belt with pouch. On his back, a deep blue cape held on by gold buttons. And completing the costume was a large wooden wizard's staff and a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a messily sewn on yellow star with a crude-looking smiley face.

"Greetings, citizens of Zaron!" Cartman raised his staff dramatically. "Our quest for confectionary spoils can now begin!"

"Whatever..." Kyle muttered.

"Lady Cartman," Cartman called inside, "Our party has arrived! Hurry thy ass up!"

"Coming!" Cierra cried from the top of Cartman's staircase.

Upon hearing Cierra's voice, the four boys looked up to her costume. She was dressed as a fair maiden as well. Her velvet dress was a light blue color with a silver trimmed bodice and a white chemise. The bodice was drawn together with laces of a slightly darker blue and a silver, blue jeweled circlet competed her costume. She lifted her skirt slightly with one hand and carried a white trick-or-treat pail with a ghost face on her other arm as she slowly made her way down the steps.

"Wow..." Kyle whispered in awe.

"Oh, Cierra, you look absolutely fabulous!" "Lady" McCormick mumbled in a high-pitched voice.

"Thanks, Kenny," said Cierra as she reached the bottom. "Er, I mean, Lady McCormick." she curtsied to the group.

"Yeah, yeah," Cartman waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever. Mom!" he cried into the kitchen, "we're leaving!"

"Have fun, hon!" his mother called back.

Cartman pushed past the other boys to come to the front of the group, leaving Cierra to close the door. When the door was shut, and she began to follow the group, she suddenly felt a strong tug on her dress.

"Ah!" she shrieked. The bottom of her chemise was caught underneath Cartman's door. She tried to open the door to free it, but it had locked itself from the inside. As she bent down to carefully pull it free, Kyle took notice and rushed to her side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My dress...it's stuck," said Cierra worriedly, "And I can't get the door open."

Kyle knelt down and reached for the piece of wedged cloth.

"Careful..." The remaining boys heard Cierra say. They looked back to see Kyle knelt down beside her and Cartman shouted, "What's the hold up?!"

"Cierra's dress got caught under the door," Kyle explained.

Cartman rolled his eyes and groaned.

Kyle carefully wriggled the dress until it was finally free of the door with no noticeable damage.

"I worked forever on this dress...Thank you, Kyle," she said appreciatively before curtseying to him, " _Sir_ Kyle."

"Aw," Kyle dismissed the gesture bashfully, "Just...just 'Kyle''s fine."

"Can we get a move on?!" Cartman bellowed impatiently.

Kyle and Cierra quickly rejoined the group and they all began their journey around the neighborhood. Stan and Kyle walked near the back of the group, Kenny was nearer to the middle, Butters walked near the front to Cartman's left and Cierra walked behind Cartman to his right. As they walked an air of tension hovered around them.

For a good five houses, none of the children said a word to each other until someone spoke up.

"Uh...nice costume, by the way, Eric," Butters said trying to break the tension.

"Why, thank you, Paladin Butters," Cartman said proudly, "It was made especially for me by the local seamstress."

Cierra gave a small smile.

"Though with some of my own touches," he explained.

"I bet the star was your idea..." said Stan.

"Damn right it was!"

"Your costume's pretty impressive too, Stan," said Butters turning back towards him. "Your helmet looks like a...a real knight's helmet."

"Thanks, Butters," said Stan.

"Your mom help you make it?" asked Kyle.

Stan shook his head. "Nah...my sister helped me," he said with a smile.

All the kids raised their eyebrows in shock with the exception of one...

"Seriously?!" Kyle asked. "Shelly helped you make _that_?"

"My sister can be...pretty creative when she wants to be," he said with a short glance towards the front of the group.

Unseen by the others, Cierra was wearing a pretty confident smile...

* * *

 **In the counselor's office, Mr. Wolfe sat patiently as Stan shuffled nervously in the seat before his desk. As Stan sat before Mr. Wolfe, he was unsure of where to begin. He continued to shuffle in the seat but looked up at the counselor and saw Mr. Wolfe had no intentions of hurrying him. Stan heard the faint ticking of the analog clock above Mr. Wolfe's head and after about five minutes of uncertainty, he finally found his words.**

 **"He...he treats her like crap" He looked down to the floor. "He doesn't give her any privacy, he always talks over her and he's always insulting her."**

 **Mr. Wolfe nodded silently as Stan continued to avoid making eye contact.**

 **"He calls her stupid, worthless,** _ **useless**_ **..." Stan felt his face tense up and he spat out the words spitefully but he tried to relax his expression as he continued, "She's such a nice kid. She's fun, she's funny, and she's super nice to everyone...even him," Stan said the last words with a twinge of bitterness. "I'm just scared that...that one day, he'll have her all to himself. And that I'll never be able to see her again." Stan gripped the sides of his chair tensely. "And if he ever found out about us being friends..." Stan tried hard to fight back his tears of frustration and quickly wiped away a few that managed to escape his eyes.**

 **"I can definitely understand where you're coming from, Stan," Mr. Wolfe said warmly. "No one wants to see someone they care about be mistreated. And from what you've told me, it seems your hypothetical friend just may be in a toxic situation."**

 **Stan looked up at the counselor. "So, what do I do?" he asked. "Sometimes, it's like she can't get away from him," he explained, "like everywhere she goes, everything she does, he has to be right there." He used his hands for emphasis.**

 **"That's very typical for a toxic friend," Mr. Wolfe explained. "They often see themselves as the center of their friend's world; intruding in on activities and relationships they have no business being a part of."**

 **"Exactly!" said Stan. "Who does he think he is?!" His tone suddenly became aggressive. "He's not her father! Hell, he's not even her brother! He's her Goddamn cousin!" he yelled. "Is that how you're supposed to treat family?! Screening their calls?! Calling them worthless?! Doing everything you can to make sure she's never happy with anyone but you?!" Stan growled at the thought and snarled, "I swear one time he's gonna go far and I'm gonna..." Stan tightly clenched his hand into a fist and threw it into his other hand's open palm. He growled to himself softly and caught a glimpse of Mr. Wolfe's concerned gaze. He calmed himself down and tried to change the subject. "It's just...it's so unfair," he said. "How does someone as nice as her get mixed up with someone as big a douche as him?"**

 **"You mentioned that he is her cousin, correct?" asked Mr. Wolfe.**

 **"Yeah," said Stan.**

 **"Well, toxic and abusive relationships often more readily develop in families due to the close proximity its members have. It's an unfortunate truth to be sure, since abusive relationships between family members present a much more complicated situation than those between friends or romantic partners."**

 **"Tell me about it..." Stan grumbled. "But," he said more clearly, "she won't go to her father about it," Stan explained. "And God forbid if she told his mother..." He held his forehead in his hand and shook his head at the thought.**

 **"I see..." Mr. Wolfe held his chin thoughtfully before speaking up once more, "Well, if there is any advice I can give you, Stan, it's this: be sure to be there for your friend."**

 **Stan slightly raised his eyebrows in interest.**

 **"If you want to ensure your friend's well-being, and you feel the situation may escalate if you take it to a parent," said Mr. Wolfe, "then the best thing that you can do is let her know that you'll be there for her when she needs you."**

 **"Really?" asked Stan.**

 **Mr. Wolfe nodded. "Abusers often try to keep their victims isolated and this leaves them in a state of increased emotional vulnerability," he explained. "They tend to be more susceptible to their abuser's influence as they come to depend on them for any emotional support; which they often don't get."**

 **"Yeah..." Stan agreed and glanced away sadly.**

 **"There's strength in numbers in these situations, Stan," said Mr. Wolfe, "As I recall from the videos Mr. Mackey showed you, a piece of advice that's given is to 'build your army'."**

 **Stan looked back to the counselor confused. He hadn't paid that close attention to the videos of that day.**

 **"One surefire way to combat the negative effects of an abusive situation is to build a support system," Mr. Wolfe explained. "Surrounding yourself with people who care about your well-being is key to helping end an abusive situation. If your friend had a variety of social options, it may help her to build up her self-confidence. Let her know that she deserves to be treated well not just from others telling her, but by her realizing it herself."**

 **Stan's face began to show signs of hope as the counselor spoke.**

 **"Yeah...maybe..." he said.**

 **"If she were real..." Mr. Wolfe began again, "I'm sure she must feel very fortunate to have met you, Stan."**

 **"You think?" asked Stan.**

 **Mr. Wolfe nodded. "I believe that she may have found a valuable member of her army with how protective you seem of her...if she wasn't hypothetical, of course," he added with a soft chuckle.**

 **Stan snapped back from that and laughed too, "Yeah...if...if she** _ **was**_ **real."**

 **"Mmm..." Mr. Wolfe nodded again.**

 **"Well..." said Stan. "Thanks for the advice, Mr. Wolfe," said Stan. "I think...if I knew someone in trouble, I'd say I got some ideas of how to help her out."**

 **"Well, I'm glad," said Mr. Wolfe.**

 **Stan hopped out of the chair and headed for the door. As he slowly opened it, he hesitated on walking out of the office. He quickly glanced up at the analog clock and saw that recess was close to being over.**

 **"Umm...Mr. Wolfe?" he said tentatively.**

 **"Mm-hmm?" said Mr. Wolfe.**

 **"Um...there...might be another friend I want to talk to you about," said Stan.**

 **"Oh?" said Mr. Wolfe.**

 **"A friend who might be in a similar but more...painful situation..." Stan rubbed his arm nervously and Mr. Wolfe picked up on it immediately.**

 **"Oh..." he said thoughtfully.**

 **"Will you still be here tomorrow?" Stan asked.**

 **"Unfortunately, no," Mr. Wolfe said sadly. "I was asked to** _ **substitute**_ **for Mr. Mackey. So, he will be here tomorrow."**

 **"Oh..." Stan said disappointedly.**

 **"However," Mr. Wolfe rose from his desk and walked towards Stan. He had a small card in his hand and handed it to him. It was a business card with shimmering, silver print. It had his name and the address of a building not too far from Cierra's hotel. Along with a slogan in quotes, "It feels good to help." "If you or your other 'friend' ever need to talk, they can find me at this address."**

 **"Hmm...okay," said Stan.**

 **"But I will leave you with one more thing Stan: misery does indeed love company," Stan looked up at him as he spoke. "Many find solace and comfort in knowing that they aren't alone with any negative feelings or bad situations they have," he said. "So, if your hypothetical friends haven't met, I hope they do. If any good thing comes of their shared pain, it'll be the knowledge that they aren't alone."**

 **Stan smiled at the idea and nodded in agreement.**

 **"Yeah...I think so too," he said feeling happier than when he had first begun to leave. The bell ending recess rang sharply through the office and Stan knew he had to leave now.**

 **"Enjoy the rest of your day, Stan," Mr. Wolfe said in a friendly tone.**

 **"You too, Mr. Wolfe," said Stan.**

 **With that, Stan left the room with a gentle close of the counselor office door. As he walked off down the hallway, Mr. Wolfe watched him go and once he was out of sight, he went back towards his desk and sat down. He placed a hand in his chest, took a deep breath in, and removed his hand as he exhaled.**

 **"It feels good to help," he said to himself.**

* * *

As the group continued around the neighborhood, Stan smiled towards Cierra and remembered the promise they had made to each other all those nights ago.

 _ **"I wish Shelly wasn't your sister,"**_ Stan remembered Cierra saying sadly.

 _ **"I wish Cartman wasn't your cousin,"**_ He said back to her.

"So, Cierra," Lady McCormick asked Cierra. "However did you discover _Game of Thrones_?"

Cierra turned back to face Kenny.

"Well, actually...my big cousin introduced it to me," she said sweetly.

Kyle and Butters were taken aback.

"Cartman, seriously?" asked Kyle in disbelief.

"Yeah," Cartman said, "We've been watchin' 'em together since I told her about our Halloween costume idea."

Unseen by Cartman, Cierra shot a knowing smile back at Stan.

"If she was gonna make my costume," Cartman continued, "I wanted to be authentic down to the last detail."

Stan chuckled to himself softly, secretly reveling in the invisible conversation Cierra and he were having. He knew it would take some time before Cierra felt secure enough to not care what Cartman thought or threatened to do. So for now, he would take the first promise he made to her seriously. Even if it was in secret.

 _ **"I'll tell you what,"**_ he remembered once again, _**"I'll promise be your big cousin... If you promise to be my little sister."**_

He remembered her laughing at the idea, being three months his senior but also the comfort it brought them to know they'd never be alone with their sadness again.

 _ **"Deal?"**_ he remembered asking her.

As if on cue, Cierra said in response to Cartman, not taking her eyes off Stan,

"Yeah...my big cousin definitely knows what he's talking about when it comes to inspiring shows."

Stan and Cierra smiled at each other as he remembered her gentle voice happily taking his offer.

 _ **"Deal."**_

* * *

A/N: This story has been going on for a LONG time and only recently picked up steam. I'm sad to see it end but I'm so happy to see it finished! I think it turned out great! My next story will probably take a little while to be posted but until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Read, review and let me know what you think of "But He Doesn't Hit Me". Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
